Felizmente Divorciados
by Lila Barmen
Summary: Un abrazo por aquí. Un beso en la frente por allá. Nada malo puede pasar por estar en buenos términos con tu ex, cierto?
1. Civilidad

**¡Hola!**

 **Estoy muy emocionada porque hoy vengo con algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **¡Una traducción!**

 **Así es, mi pequeña y humilde primera traducción.**

 **Ya había leído un montón de historias en inglés e incluso había escogido unas cuantas como opciones para traducir, pero la mayoría eran bastante largas como para empezar en esto, así que me he encontrado con esta historia que me enamoró desde el primer capítulo por lo que he pedido permiso para traducirla y aquí estoy.**

 **De momento lleva nueve capítulos publicados, con actualizaciones cada sábado y miércoles, y yo pretendo subir un capítulo cada domingo. La historia recién empezó a publicarse en octubre y el ritmo de actualización es constante, sin embargo no estoy segura de que tan larga será o si las actualizaciones seguirán siendo igual de seguidas. Abajo encontrarán un poco más de información.**

 **Es una historia muy tierna, con sarcasmo y su dosis de drama, así que sé que le gustará a muchísimas de ustedes.**

 **Como se trata de mi primer trabajo de traducción espero que disculpen cualquier error, procuraré ser lo más exacta y clara posible, además, sobra decir que cuento con los permisos correspondientes de la autora original y compartiré con ella todos sus reviews y comentarios para que ella también esté al tanto de eso.**

 **En fin, espero que la disfruten muchísimo y que esto sea una puerta para nuevas traducciones en el futuro, que hay bastantes historias en inglés que merecen muchísimo la pena.**

 **La autora original se llama _writerspassion18_ y el nombre original de la historia es _Happily Divorced._**

 **Les dejo el link de la historia orginal, en inglés:** s/12196759/1/Happily-Divorced

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo lo conocido es obra de J.K. Rowling y el resto creado por writerspassion18.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1. Civilidad._**

—Oh, maldita sea esta estúpida cosa —maldijo Hermione. Estaba batallando terriblemente con su sombrilla -sin ser rival para el aguacero torrencial y aquellos vientos hercúleos-.

Acababa de volar por centésima vez, y justo cuando estaba a punto de tenerla bajo su control un fuerte viento la arrebató de sus manos.

—¡No!

Ahora estaba mojada. _Empapada._ También estaba refunfuñando y pateando el suelo cuando un brazo se deslizó en torno a su cintura y la cubierta de otra, mucho más duradera sombrilla, le tapó la cabeza.

—Eres una bruja —dijo Malfoy en su oído mientras caminaban juntos— ¿Por qué insistes con los hábitos muggles?

—Nacida. de. muggles —respondió Hermione agitadamente— No necesito mi varita para todo, sabes.

—Claro, claro. Por supuesto, quedarse atrapada en un vendaval no cuenta como necesidad desesperada por usar la magia.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

— _Tú estás_ usando una sombrilla.

—Desgraciadamente —suspiró él— Estar casado contigo me llevó hacia unos cuantos comportamientos atroces.

Draco gruñó cuando ella le clavó el codo en el estómago. También sonrió un poco, especialmente cuando ella frotó la zona que acababa de golpearle. Caminaron por otros tres minutos hasta que lograron llegar a su restaurante favorito. Era más un pub, realmente, y luego fueron acompañados a su lugar reservado una vez que Hermione había usado su varita -por lo cual Draco aplaudió fastidiosamente- para secarse.

—Si suben el precio de mi comida favorita una vez más, juro que…

Draco soltó una risa.

—No importa. Podemos pagarlo.

Hermione lo miró con una pequeña mueca.

— _Tú_ puedes pagarlo. Yo ya no estoy chorreando dinero Malfoy exactamente.

—Tu nombre aún sigue en la cuenta.

—Lo cual te dije que deshicieras meses atrás.

—Y lo cual me negué a hacer —respondió Draco, terco— Aún tenemos hijos que malcriar y tú no puedes hacer eso con tu salario.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó contra la silla.

—Por amor a Merlin, no soy pobre, Draco.

—Tampoco estás haciendo "Dinero Malfoy" exactamente.

La castaña se sintió burlada y apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo aún más fuerte cuando él se rio. Siempre terca. Siempre fastidiosa. Siempre sabelotodo. Siempre _suya._ Aunque estuvieran divorciados.

Con un suspiro de suficiencia, Draco buscó entre el laberinto que eran los brazos cruzados de Hermione y sacó una de sus manos. —Supéralo, Hermione. Mientras nuestros hijos sean menores de edad, tú continuarás teniendo acceso a la cuenta Malfoy para comprar cualquier cosa que necesites para ellos. Demonios, podrías comprar toda una casa completa si así lo justificaras.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le sonrió con cariño, disfrutando los pequeños círculos que le hacía él con su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano. —¿Estás seguro sobre eso? Eso son los próximos doce años. Podrías casarte de nuevo y dudo que tu nueva esposa esté muy feliz con este acuerdo.

—Y ahí es cuando yo hago una cuenta completamente nueva para tu uso, la cual mi esposa tolerará le guste o no.

— _Draco._

— _Hermione_ —dijo Draco divertido usando el mismo tono— No importa lo que pase con nosotros, aún eres la esposa número uno— levantó su mano hasta sus labios y la besó, para que no le quedara duda. Ella se sonrojó. Odiaba cuando él hacia eso, casados o no.

Hermione suspiró cuando él liberó su mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—De nuevo, ¿por qué nos divorciamos?

—Porque lo que una vez fue tierno se volvió molesto, y nos habríamos matado el uno al otro.

—Cierto —asintió, a la vez que su mente recordaba los últimos años— Sí, tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —dijo Draco presumidamente— Ahora, ordena lo que quieras y yo pagaré, _no_ discutas.

Los labios de Hermione ya se habían entreabierto para hacer justo eso. Los cerró, asintió a modo de derrota e hizo justo lo que él dijo cuando alguien se les acercó a tomarles a orden.

* * *

Draco acompañó a Hermione al lugar de aparición después de cenar. En parte por educación y en parte porque Hermione era una mujer terca que se rehusaba a colocar un hechizo repelente para así no mojarse.

—Además —dijo ella tímidamente— Soy una perdedora por tomar ventaja de tu caballerosa naturaleza.

Ante eso él le picó el costado, disfrutando del pequeño grito que salió de ella y que atrajo unos cuantos oídos, y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas tras la vergüenza.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar correcto él declinó la invitación de regresar a casa con ella cuando se lo ofreció.

—Si me quedo los niños me envolverán y terminaré pasando la noche —le dijo, lo cual era cierto. Era exactamente lo que había pasado la semana anterior. Lo que había empezado por preguntarle a cada niño lo que había hecho durante el día había terminado en juegos, películas y él durmiendo en el sofá con su hijo extendido sobre si y las niñas en el piso envueltas en mantas— Estaré allí a primera hora de la mañana para llevarlos al Callejón Diagon.

—Llega temprano —pidió ella— Les prometí panqueques a los niños.

La boca de Draco casi se hizo agua. —¿Con arándanos?

—Por supuesto. No soy un monstruo.

Hermione sonrió y se despidió de él antes de desaparecer. Draco hizo lo mismo y se encontró a si mismo afuera de su casa, completamente nueva. Su ex-esposa se había quedado con la que habían compartido por los últimos trece años. Era lo que más sentido tenía ya que los niños estarían con ella por la mayoría de la semana. Él los tenía los fines de semana, sin falta, pero también los veía durante la semana debido a que él recogía a Scorpius y Lyra de la escuela durante los meses en que no era verano, y se quedaba con ellos hasta que Hermione regresara del trabajo. Incluso se quedaba a cenar de vez en cuando.

Ahora bien, Draco no era idiota. Él sabía bastante bien que su relación con Hermione era rara. Pero "raro" era la definición de ambos, cierto? Cuando empezaron a salir era raro. Cuando su relación no fracasó _eso_ fue raro. Y luego cuando se casaron había sido aún más raro. Lo que habían sido comportamientos molestos y completamente irritantes se habían convertido, con el tiempo, en cualidades atractivas y entrañables sin las cuales ninguno de los dos podía vivir. Pero, así como se lo había dicho a Hermione durante la cena, esas mismas cualidades de alguna forma se volvieron frustrantes y ya no era divertido. Aún se amaban el uno al otro, realmente lo hacían, pero al final peleaban más de lo que amaban.

El año pasado se habían separado. Draco se mudó de nuevo a la Mansión Malfoy en un intento de darse espacio entre los dos y ver cómo funcionaba eso para ambos. Había funcionado de _maravilla._ Habían estado separados por tres meses, reconciliado por dos felices meses, luego separado de nuevo. Luego juntos por otros dos meses, pero después separados _otra vez._

Posteriormente los dos decidieron que era mejor que no estuvieran juntos, y se divorciaron a principios de este año, en marzo. Era una decisión sobre la cual ninguno se arrepentía y no hubo sentimientos de rencor tampoco. Incluso, muchas personas pensaban que seguían casados debido a lo civiles que eran el uno con el otro. Eso sin mencionar las ocasionales tomadas de mano, abrazos, tomadas por la cintura y besos en la mejilla. De la única cosa sobre la cual él o Hermione se arrepentían era sobre lo esperanzados que se veían los niños cuando veían a sus padres juntos. Eventualmente tuvieron que sentarse con ellos y explicarles que mamá y papá eran _solo amigos_ y que simplemente se llevaban bien. Los pucheros habían sido completamente enternecedores.

Con un suspiro Draco entró en su casa, desde ya saboreando los panqueques con arándanos que Hermione le había prometido.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo.**

 _ **Nota original de la autora: Hola! Bien, tengo que empezar diciendo que esta historia esta enormemente inspirada en Cassie Zabini de Giminia Wow (Vayan a leerla!). Simplemente me enamoré de la forma en la que Hermione y Blaise interactúan así que sobre ello salió esta idea.**_

 _ **Esta historia tendrá su dosis de ternura, romance y definitivamente humor, además de otras cuantas cosas. Perdónenme si cambio el género de esta historia una y otra vez, porque es dificil de definirlo. Ya he escrito catorce capítulos y estimo que no serán más de veinte. Rated T principalmente, puede tocar el Rated M pero mayoritariamente T.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado hasta el momento! Por favor dejen un review, y estaré feliz de responder como lo hago con todos :)**_

 _ **-WP.**_


	2. Tú, Los Niños y yo

_**¡Domingo de actualización!**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2. Tú, Los Niños y Yo.**_

—¡Hola, chicos, estoy en casa!

—¡SHHHH!

Hermione estaba sorprendida por el armónico silenciado que había recibido por parte de sus tres hijos. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al pasillo que daba a la sala de estar entendió por qué. Estaban todos sentados en el sofá con un enorme tazón de palomitas para compartir mientras miraban _El caballero de la noche._ Draco no entendía que era lo que amaban tanto sobre la película -él no entendía el argumento, punto- pero siempre se sentaba y la miraba con ellos junto con la precuela y la secuela, -como lo había hecho la semana pasada-. Estará de mal humor cuando finalmente salga _Batman vs Superman_ en DVD.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo no molestarlos y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría a su niñera para la noche.

—Estoy sorprendida de que no estés allí fuera mirando la película con ellos.

Ron miró hacia arriba, desviando la vista de su sándwich. Estaba a punto de tomar un gran mordisco de él, lo hizo de todas formas, y luego masticó y tragó la mayoría del bocado antes de hablar -¿En serio? ¿Y recibir miradas ridículamente duras por parte de los tres cuando hago una pregunta? No gracias.

Hermione soltó una risa.

—Solo desearía que Scorpius no estuviera tan interesado en ello. Tiene solo cinco.

—Bueno, tendrás que culpar por eso al tío que se quedó dormido en lugar de vigilarlos —sonrió Ron a la vez que tomaba otro bocado. Él tenía razón y ella lo hizo. Harry no pasó ni un solo día sin ser recordado que dejó que Scorpius quedara atrapado en un mundo de violencia televisiva.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cena con el esposo?

— _Ex_ -esposo —le recordó— Y estuvo bien.

—Claro —Ron exageró la pronunciación de la palabra— Porque todas las parejas divorciadas tienen una cena programada todos los viernes en la noche.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró juguetonamente.

—Los viernes en la noche eran nuestras noches de cita, muchas gracias.

—¡Ajá! ¿Así que era una cita lo que han estado teniendo? Debidamente registrado.

—Ugh, Ron…

Ron bufó.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes dos no sepan cómo estar divorciados. Míranos a mí y a Lavender. Felizmente casados por ocho años, enemigos amargos por dos, divorciados, y ahora no veo a la mujer a menos que sea para ver a nuestros hijos. Fácil.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No era posible para ella pensar en sí misma y Draco actuando de esa forma en torno al otro. Era el por qué se habían separado en primer lugar. Odiaban pelear, y mucho más importante que eso, odiaban pelear en frente de los niños.

—Bueno, siempre hemos sido una pareja extraña —dijo Hermione como un hecho— Y de todas formas es mejor para nosotros llevarnos bien. Por el bien de los niños.

— _Por supuesto._ Por el bien de los _niños._

El rostro de Hermione se sonrojó.

—Oh, cállate antes de que te robe ese sándwich.

Ron entrecerró los ojos mirándola a la vez que sostenía su sándwich protectoramente contra su pecho.

—Es _mi_ sándwich.

— _Mis_ ingredientes.

—Estoy de niñera. Considera esto como un pago por mis servicios.

Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque no tanto como hubiera querido, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue reír, mirar a su amigo comer y escuchar los "¡Ohh!" y "¡Ahh!" que provenían de sus hijos en la sala de estar.

* * *

La cena usualmente traía consigo una cantidad justa de ruido. Para el almuerzo básicamente era lo mismo. ¿Pero el desayuno? Era el momento más ruidoso del día para Hermione, así como el más ocupado. Pero le encantaba. Era casi como una serie de comedia con todo el bullicio. Personas hablando la una con la otra, cosas cayéndose, risas y regaños. Si alguna vez había un desayuno silencioso en su casa pensaría que algo anda mal.

—Aw, papá, ¿por qué no puedo tener un sapo? —lloriqueó Scorpius sentado a la mesa.

—Porque tu madre me mataría si te dejo tener uno.

—Tu padre está absolutamente en lo cierto. Lyra, _mueve_ tus juguetes de la mesa —la reprendió Hermione mientras colocaba una fila de panqueques en el centro de la misma. Seguido venía un tazón con arándanos porque algunas veces les gustaba poner extra.

—De acuerdo —dijo Scorpius con mala cara, pero inmediatamente se le iluminó— ¿Una rata?

—¡Ew, no! —dijo Cassie arrugando el rostro.

—¿Por qué te importa? Tú vas a estar lejos en el colegio.

—A _mí_ me importa —intervino Lyra— Estaré atrapada aquí contigo —añadió, mostrándole su lengua.

—Lyra —le advirtió Draco— Sé amable.

—Lo siento, papi.

—De acuerdo —Hermione sonrió a la vez que colocaba varios objetos sobre la mesa -esta vez con su varita, y sobre lo cual Draco fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no señalarle- — Sirope de maple para papi y Scorpius, de fresa para Lyra -¿qué dije sobre esos juguetes?- y sirope libre de azúcar para Cassie.

—Ugh, libre de azúcar —Cassie frunció el ceño— ¿De verdad tengo que?

—Tenías una caries en tu última visita al dentista —le recordó Hermione— Tendrás sirope libre de azúcar.

Cassie hizo mala cara a la vez que tomaba la botella de sirope.

—Odio que abuela y abuelo sean dentistas.

—Yo no —su madre sonrió a la vez que le plantaba un beso en la frente— Eso significa chequeos gratis.

—No para papi —dijo Lyra a la vez que vertía una cantidad obscena de sirope sobre sus panqueques. Draco lo alcanzó y lo quitó de su agarre antes de que pudiera agregar un poco más— Papi no va al dentista.

—Eso es porque papi es terco —dijo Hermione animadamente mientras se sentaba, finalmente.

—No lo soy —discrepó Draco, posando su mirada sobre sus hijos— ¿Soy terco?

Cassie, Lyra y Scorpius, todos pausaron sus movimientos. Lo miraron primero a él y luego miraron a su madre, quien estaba tarareando un pequeño sonidito de felicidad a la vez que cortaba sus panqueques.

—Bueno, gracias chicos —dijo Draco haciendo un puchero. Todos rieron mientras Scorpius lo pinchaba en el codo con su tenedor.

—No hagas pucheros. Los hombres Malfoy no hacen pucheros, ¿recuerdas?

Draco paró inmediatamente y le sonrió alegremente a su hijo.

—Tienes razón.

Hermione estaba absolutamente fuera de sí esta mañana. Miró intermitentemente a su familia y los fue escogiendo uno a uno. Scorpius, su hijo menor, era un mini Draco. La piel, el pelo rubio y pálido, los ojos grises. No hacía exactamente la misma mueca que su padre solía hacer cuando algo le divertía, pero en su lugar se había transformado en un pequeño puchero que era demasiado dulce para describirlo. Lyra, su hija de nueve años, podía llegar a tener el temperamento de su padre cuando llegaba a su punto. Rebelde algunas veces, era una pequeña Slytherin en proceso, para ser honestos. Ella también tenía la misma piel blanquecina, el cabello –aunque con algunas ondas, cortesía de su madre- y ojos de su padre. Cassie, quien tenía doce, era la única de los niños que se parecía más a su madre. Su cabello era rizado y de un rubio dorado, ojos marrones y era justo tan estudiosa como Hermione lo había sido. Fue sorteada en Gryffindor también, para decepción de Draco. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba bastante segura de que él no tendría de que preocuparse con los otros dos.

—Bien, nos encontraremos con el tío Blaise en Diagon Alley —dijo Draco— Cassie, buscaremos todo lo que necesitas para Hogwarts y luego compraremos sólo porque si.

—Y después el juego de Quidditch esta noche, ¿cierto? —preguntó Cassie emocionada. Draco asintió.

—Claro que sí. Todos estaremos allí —tomó un momento, miró fijamente hacia el otro lado de la mesa y agregó —Incluída tu madre.

El tenedor de Hermione vibró al caer contra su plato.

—Oh no. No, yo no.

La mesa se volvió rápidamente un escándalo con todos los niños expresando su más sincera decepción con palabras como "¡Pero _tienes_ que ir!", "Por favor, ¿mamá?" y "¡Seré bueno si tú vas!".

Ella gimió.

—Vamos, Hermione —Draco se les unió— Odias cuando nosotros hablamos de Quidditch, no cuando vas y miras un partido. A ti te gusta la emoción.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto. ¡Pero _no_ cuando Irlanda juega contra Bulgaria! —Hermione expresó— Todos se toman el juego muy en serio y simplemente le quita toda la diversión.

—Pero eso _es_ lo que lo hace divertido —le dijo Cassie. Había juntado sus manos como si fuese a rezar— Por favor, ¿ven? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

—Oh Cassie, eres demasiado mayor para rogarme así.

Ambos, Lyra y Scorpius, recibieron la señal y empezaron a rogarle como su hermana mayor. Draco estaba satisfecho. Incluso les siguió y comenzó a imitar a sus hijos. Hermione los miró a todos con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de eventualmente, resignarse.

— _Bien,_ iré.

—Excelente —sonrió Draco— Muy bien, niños, vayan y prepárense. Tenemos que dejar la casa durante la próxima hora, más o menos.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente comieron lo que quedaba de su desayuno para poder ir y prepararse. Hemione comenzó a levantar los platos mientras Draco empezaba a guardar las botellas de sirope y las tazas de té. Estaba en el fregadero lavando cuando sintió a su ex caminando detrás de ella. Estaba inclinado contra la encimera, con una expresión presumida en el rostro. No, ella no lo estaba mirando, pero solo con aquella postura ella podía saber desde su perspectiva que él lo estaba haciendo.

—Adelante —le provocó— Sé que quieres decir algo.

—¿Decir qué? —le preguntó él inocentemente— Excepto q _uizás_ que podrías tomar un segundo y pensar en el motivo por el cual no quieres ir.

Hermione lo miró y luego dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Ni siquiera lo digas.

—Si tú vas —procedió Draco de todas formas— Viktor lo sabrá, y luego the encontrará y tratará de revivir los viejos momentos.

—Y luego tú lo golpearás, como lo hiciste la última vez.

—Bueno, tenía todo el derecho, ¿cierto? Tú no estabas interesada, él no captó la indirecta y, lo más importante de todo, tú estabas _casada._ Sin embargo, ahora eres una mujer libre —frunció el ceño luego de decir eso, y se acercó un poco— Si… tú sabes… él decidiera _hacerlo_ de nuevo, tú no harías… ¿lo harías?

Hermione sintió cómo en su rostro se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y colocó sus manos mojadas a cada lado de su cadera.

—¿Pensaba que era una mujer libre?

Draco retrocedió un paso.

—Lo eres. Por supuesto. Definitivamente.

Hermione rio y colocó su mano mojada sobre una de sus mejillas.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Viktor ya no es mi tipo.

—Tu mano está mojada.

—Lo sé.

—¿La vas a quitar de mi cara?

—No hasta que la suficiente cantidad de agua haya caído incómodamente bajo tu cuello.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró

—Eres una terrible ex-esposa.

* * *

—¿Puedo tener esto, papá? —preguntó Cassie sosteniendo un libro de hechizos. Draco lo tomó de sus manos y miró por encima la portada.

—Esto no está en tu lista para el colegio.

—Lo sé, pero parece que podría ser divertido para leer. ¿Puedo tenerlo?

Draco sacudió su cabeza mirándola, claramente divertido.

—Definitivamente eres la hija de tu madre. Sí, de acuerdo.

—¡Vamos a la tienda de Quidditch luego! —dijo Lyra emocionada mientras tiraba de la mano de su padre —¡Escuché que tienen una escoba nueva!

—Oh, ¡quiero una! —exclamó Scorpius. Lyra lo miró con su ceja perfectamente levantada.

—¿Por qué? Tienes _cinco._ Eres muy pequeño para tener una escoba.

—Y tú también —le dijo Draco— Y deja de hacer esa cara o del todo no iremos a la tienda de Quidditch.

—Lo juro —una voz adulta penetró el ambiente— Verte en acción paternal da miedo.

—¡Tío Blaise! —Lyra y Scorpius gritaron al unisonido. Los dos corrieron hacia él y le dieron sus respectivos abrazos.

—¿Dónde está Isa? —preguntó Scorpius. Blaise le dio a Draco una sutil mirada de complicidad antes de responder.

—En la tienda de bromas con el tío Theo.

—¿Podemos ir a la tienda de bromas, papá?

Draco sonrió.

—En cuanto Cassie termine de buscar sus libros, entonces podremos ir.

Lyra frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con el Quidditch?

—Y luego iremos allí después. Lo prometo. Ahora, ve y ayuda a Cassie con sus libros. Parece que está teniendo problemas por allá.

Lyra asintió y corrió hacia ella. Mientras, Scorpius estaba absorto mirando hacia afuera de la ventana. Tanto Draco como Blaise le estaban mirando.

Había una muy buena vista hacia Sortilegios Weasley desde allí.

—¿Aún te apegas a las condiciones de nuestra apuesta? —le preguntó Blaise.

—No, cambiaré los míos —dijo Draco— A este punto se casará con Isa cuando tenga dieciocho.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

—Suena bien para mí. Oh, y hablando de matrimonio, ¿cómo está la esposa?

— _Ex-_ esposa. Y está bien. Fuimos a cenar anoche.

—Como siempre. Ni siquiera sé por qué ustedes dos se divorciaron, para empezar.

—Porque ella es terca y yo soy un gran bebé —respondió Draco despreocupadamente— Lo decidimos mutuamente.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—Tienen noches de citas.

—No son citas.

—Tomas el desayuno con ella.

—Es con la _familia,_ y no es todos los días.

—Tú _pasas la noche._

—Sólo cuando los niños me dejan exhausto.

—Estarán casados otra vez para estas fechas el próximo año.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Completamente —dijo Blaise, asintiendo, y luego sonrió maliciosamente— ¿Te importaría apostar sobre ello?

—¿Sabe Pansy ya sobre tu problema con el juego?

—Sí. Ahora, ¿apostamos?

Draco soltó una risa y metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Cien galeones a que no pasará.

La mandíbula de Blaise casi alcanza el piso.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que Hermione y tú no solucionarán las cosas, ah?

Draco asintió, respirando profundamente a la vez que se balanceaba incómodamente sobre sus talones.

—Así de seguro.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó este capítulo?**

 **Me gusta que ahora tengamos una idea más clara sobre como es su vida familiar.**

 **¡Simplemente adorable! jaja**

 **PD. Trataré de adelantar trabajo para poder actualizar más seguido, ¿qué opinan?**

 **Nota original de la autora: Antes de decir algo sobre este capítulo: OH...POR...MERLÍN. Son increíbles. ¿Cien seguidores luego de sólo un capítulo? ¿22 reviews? Estoy sorprendida. ¡Gracias! Lo aprecio muchísimo :). Necesitaba que supieran eso.**

 **Ahora, ¡el capítulo! Pobre Draco, parece un poco triste al final, ¿cierto? ¡Pero son una familia adorable! Espero que les gustaran los niños. Los niños son un poco difíciles de escribir para mí, asi que espero que hayan salido bien.**

 **¡Hasta la otra semana!**

 **-WP**


	3. Irlanda vs Bulgaria vs La Casa Slytherin

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Sé que este capítulo debía estar listo ayer, pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas y es por eso que hasta hoy logré actualizar.**_

 _ **A modo de disculpa subiré un nuevo capítulo el jueves :)**_

 _ **Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, significan mucho para mí porque sé que hay personas que al igual que yo le hemos tomado bastante cariño a la historia. Los responderé debidamente este jueves, y sé que la autora original también les da un vistazo.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 3. Irlanda vs Bulgaria vs La Casa Slytherin._

Hermione estaba sentada al borde de su cama mirando a Ginny como si ésta se hubiese vuelto loca. De acuerdo, quizás con "loca" estaba exagerando un poco. Pero aun así, la pelirroja estaba tardando demasiado en asegurarse que su querida amiga se viera como una "noqueada" completa.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué —Hermione meditó como una niña— Es sólo un juego de Quidditch.

Ginny jadeó.

—Muérdete la lengua, mujer.

La castaña sonrió.

—¿Qué tan fuerte?

—Oh, Hermione —Ginny sacudió la cabeza— Mira, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Es Irlanda contra Bulgaria, y ¿quién _muy probablemente_ se aparecerá en nuestro palco?

Hermione gruñó.

—Viktor.

—Exactamente.

—Pero Ginny, sabes bastante bien que no tengo ningún interés en él, divorciada o no.

—No te estoy diciendo que salgas con él. Merlín no lo quiera —agregó en tono de burla— No, no, pero _aun así._ No te puedes ver insulsa frente a tu ex.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron hacia arriba. Se inclinó hacia atrás un poco, sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—¿Esta es la parte en la que me dices que Draco ahora es mi ex y tampoco puedo verme insulsa enfrente de él?

—¡Precisamente! —respondió Ginny con alegría— Lo cual hace que vestirte sea un poco más difícil porque él ya está familiarizado con tu guardarropa. Ahora, dime, ¿qué cosa no te ha visto él puesta en un tiempo?

—¿Lencería?

Hubo una pausa.

—Sabes, si no fuese inapropiado vestir eso enfrente de los niños o el lugar en cuestión, realmente te diría que fueras a por ello.

—Ugh, Ginny… —Hermione descansó su espalda contra la cama.

—Vamos, estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo necesario —dijo Ginny mientras caminaba acercándose a la cama para luego tomar a Hermione de un brazo obligándola a levantarse— Tenemos que acentuar al menos uno de tus atributos. Así que, escoge uno: ¿pechos, trasero, caderas o muslos?

—Ve por cualquier cosa de la cintura hacia abajo —respondió Hermione eventualmente. Ginny sonrió.

—¡Genial! —inmediatamente se apartó de su lado y comenzó a hurgar entre sus cajones— Sé que tienes un par de jeans aquí que lo muestran _todo_ de la cintura para abajo.

—¿Creí que habías dicho que íbamos a acentuar _uno_ de mis atributos?

—Mentí. ¡Ajá! Aquí están —la pelirroja prácticamente arrojó los jeans contra ella— Póntelos.

* * *

Era el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch, pero para Hermione era como la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Supuso que eso era lo que pasaba cuando se tienen fanáticos empedernidos asistiendo al juego de apertura con dos equipos _enormemente_ talentosos.

Ginny, como había jugado previamente para las Hollyhead Harpies antes de retirarse para escribir en la sección de deportes de El Profeta, se las había ingeniado para conseguir boletos así como un palco enorme para su familia, Ron y sus hijos, Hermione y su familia, Theo, Blaise y sus respectivas familias. Algunas de sus ex-compañeras del Hollyhead estarían allí también, así como algunos otros jugadores de Quidditch que, sin necesidad de decirlo, todos estaban emocionados por conocer. Y entonces, enfundada en aquellos jeans que abrazaban sus caderas, una entallada blusa azul de mangas cortas, y sus flats favoritos, Hermione se marchó con Ginny, Harry y sus tres hijos: James (12), Albus (10) y Lily (7). No recordaba haberse arreglado tanto la última vez que tuvo que escalar aquella disparatada cantidad de escalones. ¿Tal vez sólo se estaba volviendo vieja? Sintió escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

— Así que, ¿quién creen que va a ganar? —le preguntó Harry a sus hijos. Ellos lo miraron con emoción y empezaron a divagar datos sobre Quidditch como si fuese su trabajo diario.

— _Fácil,_ Bulgaria —respondió James— ¡Tienen a Krum como su buscador! Tiene un promedio de snitch de tres horas.

—Oh, por favor —Albus rodó los ojos— La única razón por la que tiene ese promedio es porque su promedio de snitch _era_ de una hora y ahora ha incrementado así que el promedio está desbalanceado. Acéptalo. Krum es un anciano. Le tomó _dos días_ encontrar la snitch en uno de sus últimos juegos. Se le está escapando.

—Y aun así Bulgaria ganó, ¿no es cierto? ¿875 a 725?

—Sólo porque estaban jugando contra Letonia y su buscador es terrible. ¡Tiene un promedio de snitch de 12 horas! ¿Pero ahora? Están jugando contra Irlanda, ¡ _Irlanda!_

—Irlanda también tiene a esos dos nuevos golpeadores —dijo Lily, con inteligencia.

—Nuestra hermana tiene razón —le alabó Albus —Es como un equipo completamente nuevo en contra de uno que se _rehusa_ a actualizarse.

—Si _tú_ lo dices —jadeó James— Aun así tengo mis apuestas sobre mi equipo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza ante la demostración antes de murmurarle a Harry.

—Merlín, si fueran así de buenos en Hogwarts a como lo son en cuanto a conocimientos sobre Quidditch estarían de primeros en sus clases. James estará casi allí si trabaja un poco más duro.

—O —sugirió Harry— De primeros con el equipo de su casa. Sólo piénsalo. ¿Ellos tres? ¿En el mismo equipo? Gryffindor ganaría cada año.

—¿Y eso es mejor que estar de primeros en sus clases? —preguntó Hermione con una expresión incrédula. Harry se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo, cuando finalmente llegaron a su palco.

—Aun así sería bastante genial. Tienes que admitirlo.

La respuesta desaprobatoria de Hermione fue ahogada por el ruido. Ginny abrió la puerta del palco y todos fueron bombardeados por una sinfonía de gritos al minuto en el que la pelirroja saltó a los brazos de sus ex-compañeras así como otras personas. Ron ya estaba allí con sus hijos, Rose y Hugo, así como Draco y sus hijos, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para incluir a James, Albus y Lily en sus actividades. Blaise, Pansy e Isabel llegarían pronto con Theo, Daphne y su hija Paloma consigo.

—Ginny, Harry —saludó Draco.

—Draco —dijeron ambos. Intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada entre sí antes de excusarse a sí mismos para dejar a la pareja divorciada a solas.

Hermione casi jadeó. Sus amigos eran tan malditamente predecibles. Y también lo era su esposo, -ex-esposo. Él estaba de pie en frente de ella, llevando su bebida a sus labios (jugo de calabaza probablemente, ya que nunca bebía cuando estaba cerca de los niños) y luciendo una sonrisa torcida detrás de su vaso.

—Llevas puestos mis jeans favoritos.

—Culpa a Ginny, ella _insistió_ completamente en vestirme.

Draco rio.

—Deberías saber mejor que eso. La última vez que tomaste el consejo de Ginny en cuanto a ropa terminamos con Lyra.

Junio de 2006. El cumpleaños de Draco. Sí. Hermione lo recordaba bastante bien.

—¡El juego está empezando! —gritó James con emoción. Los ojos de Draco se encendieron tras aquello y prosiguió a unirse al resto de las masas –poniendo en el proceso a Scorpius sobre sus hombros para que él pudiese ver por encima de todos-.

Al final el juego duró seis horas. Scorpius e Isabel fueron los primeros en quedarse dormidos luego de dos horas. Lyra y Paloma cayeron rendidas después de la cuarta hora, -Hugo y Albus hicieron lo mismo poco después-.Y Lily, la pequeña soldado, comenzó a roncar luego de la quinta. Cada padre se encargó de colocar el apropiado hechizo silenciador para evitar que los gritos de los adultos interfirieran con sus sueños.

—Perdieron —James frunció el ceño terriblemente— No puedo creer que _perdieran._

—No puedo esperar a que Albus se entere —dijo Rose sonriendo— Nunca va a dejar que tú lo olvides. De hecho, yo tampoco lo haré.

James estaba horrorizado. Incluso se golpeó el pecho con una mano para intensificar el efecto— ¿Qué clase de prima _eres?_

—De las divertidas.

Cassie rio.

—No te preocupes James, estaremos en Hogwarts en una semana. Al menos podrás dejar de verlos por un año.

—Pero aún están las vacaciones de navidad —dijo James, meditando— Papá, ¿puedo quedarme en Hogwarts este año para las navidades?

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito alejarme de _ésta_ —señaló a Rose— Y de mi hermano el burlista.

Harry estaba batallando contra la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. No ayudaba el hecho de que se podía escuchar a Ginny de fondo cantando "¡Irlanda venció a Bulgaria! ¡Irlanda venció a Bulgaria!

—¡Oh, miren! ¡Tenemos invitados! —anunció Ginny a modo de callarlos a todos— Ahora, ¡ _sean amables!_ Acaban de perder terriblemente.

Hermione sintió un gemido subirle por la garganta. La puerta de su palco fue abierta para dar paso a algunos miembros del equipo de Bulgaria, y justo al final del grupo, por supuesto, estaba nadie menos que Viktor Krum. James fue el primero en salir de su estupor y correr entre la gente para llegar hasta el hombre.

—Oh por Merlín… _¡Eres Viktor Krum!_

Viktor miró hacia abajo en dirección al chico y sonrió.

—Lo soy, ¿y quién errres tú?

—¿Yo? Oh, ¡soy James! ¡James Potter!

—¿Potter, dices? ¿Como en _Harry_ Potter?

—¡Sí! ¡Él es mi papá! ¡Está justo por allá! —señaló James. Harry se encontró con la mirada de Viktor y le saludó con la mano. Viktor le saludó de vuelta y retornó su mirada a la versión mini del mago.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente explica porrr qué luces como él —sonrió Viktor— ¿Está también tu tía Herrrmione aquí?

Los ojos de James se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Conoces a mi tía Hermione? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Aquí está! ¡Tía Hermione!

El chillido de James habría podido violar el mejor hechizo silenciador. Hermione incluso se detuvo a mirar a los niños que yacían sobre sofás transfigurados para asegurarse de que aún durmieran.

—Tía Hermione, ¡mira! —dijo James a medida que se le acercaba— ¡Es Viktor Krum!

Hermione tenía que darle crédito a su ahijado por una cosa: tenía una cantidad increíble de entusiasmo.

—Hola Viktor, encantada de verte de nuevo.

—Marrravilloso verrrte de nuevo a ti también, Herrrmione. Como siempre.

Aún se podía escuchar la voz de James mientras veía la escena a la distancia. Cassie y Rose prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarlo lejos mientras este casi lloriqueba.

—Se han llamado por el primer nombre. ¡Por el primer nombre!

—Ha pasado un tiempo —dijo Hermione educadamente. Viktor asisntió a la vez que daba un vistazo rápido a su alrededor.

—Bastante. Un parrr de años, ¿cierto? No recuerrrdo que hubiesen niños aquí la última vez que te vi.

—Oh no, definitivamente no. Habrían sido muy jóvenes para estar aquí.

—Hmm —musitó Viktor— Y…¿cuántos son tuyos? ¿aun dos?

—Tres ahora —admitió ella felizmente. Le señaló hacia donde se encontraba Scorpius durmiendo con su boca abierta— Tiene cinco.

Viktor miró fijamente en dirección hacia donde señalaba. Draco estaba allí inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su hijo para cerrarle la boca. Scorpius se movió entre sueños, sólo para abrir su boca de nuevo.

—Luce como él —observó Viktor.

—Lo sé. Finalmente tuvimos un niño y por supuesto que tenía que verse exactamente como su padre.

—¿Ustedes dos están bien entonces?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos instintivamente para así poder enterrar su mano izquierda en la curvatura de su codo.

—Sí, bueno, nosotros-

—Estamos fantásticamente —interrumpió Draco. Hermione sintió su brazo rodearla y acercarla un poco más hacia él. Ella se lo permitió y silenciosamente le agradeció por el rescate— Todos acabamos de regresar de nuestras vacaciones familiares hace sólo dos semanas. Roma. Encantador lugar.

Draco no tuvo que mentir sobre aquello. Realmente todos fueron a Roma poco después de que Cassie regresara después de su primer año en Hogwarts. El viaje había sido planeado durante uno de sus "meses buenos". Realmente no pensaron que estarían divorciados solo unos cuantos meses después.

—Bueno, me alegrrro que tú y tu familia estén de maravilla —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, aunque una forzada probablemente— Supongo que los verrré a ambos muy prrronto.

Viktor se alejó con un pequeño asentimiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y luego miró hacia abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco aún la tomaba por la cintura.

—Ya me puedes soltar, sabes.

—Podría, pero… —Draco presionó sus labios contra su oído y le susurró— ¿Estás interesada en algún otro de los hombres que están aquí?

—Ya los conocí a todos antes, así que sé que ninguno es mi tipo realmente.

—En ese caso —dijo con naturalidad— Creo que te sostendré un rato más. Algunos de ellos parece que mueren por irse a casa contigo.

Hermione rio.

—Draco, realmente dudo que ese sea el caso.

—Quizás, quizás no, pero solo para estar seguros, ¿sabes?

Hermione suspiró felizmente y recostó su cabeza en su pecho a medida que su agarre se intensificaba un poco más.

—Si tú insistes.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto :)**

 **Nota Original de la Autora:** **Okay, saben que amo a Draco. Amo a Hermioe. Pero James me lo roba todo en este capítulo jaja. Él simplemente es...un niño realmente entusiasta. Sí, digamos que entusiasta.**

 **Oh, y ante la petición en un review reciente, quiero que sepan que el horario de actualizaciones será cada semana el día miércoles (Hora noreste, USA, para aquellos que vivan en otros lugares). ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **-WP**


	4. Tragos Antes de Medio Día

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Sí, lo sé.**_

 _ **Tienen derecho a matarme por todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, y lo siento muchísimo, pero se me ha salido de las manos.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? ¿Dos meses? ¿Un poco más, o menos?**_

 _ **Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Lo que pasa es que me he quedado sin laptop (Bueno, la laptop si la tenía, lo que ha dejado de funcionar ha sido el cargador, y he tenido que shippearlo desde China y ha tardado un siglo en llegar, caótico) y hasta hace un par de días la tengo funcionando normalmente de vuelta.**_

 _ **Durante todo este tiempo consideré volver a traducir lo que llevaba adelantado, pero para ser honesta, no me apetecía en lo más mínimo, porque tenía la esperanza de que ese día me llegara un correo avisándome de que ya mi paquete estaba listo y así ahorrarme el trabajo extra.**_

 _ **En fin, lo bueno es que ya ha pasado, y nuevamente, lo siento muchísimo de verdad. Espero lo comprendan.**_

 _ **Algunas otras cosillas que quiero que sepan:**_

 _ **-El fic original ya ha sido publicado completamente, así que espero ir más rápido con el proceso de traducción.**_

 _ **-Sé que no he respondido los reviews aún, y lo siento, me pondré en ello lo más rápido posible. Me gusta responderlos, me motivan y me hacen mejorar, aunque esta historia no sea mía, puedo corregirme en otros aspectos. ¡Gracias por todos ellos, por los follows y favorites!**_

 _ **-A mediados de marzo vuelvo a la universidad, así que estaré un poco más ocupada, pero no creo (o al menos, eso espero) que eso me atrase demasiado con las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **-No sé cuando será la próxima actualización. He decidido reservarme los días exactos por si ocurre algo y al final no hay actualización prometida. Sin embargo, trataré de hacerlo con la mayor regularidad posible.**_

 _ **-La próxima semana me gradúo (Yey!) así que espero que la felicidad que siento se convierta en capítulos traducidos para ser posteados rápidamente :)**_

 _ **Bien, creo que eso es todo.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 4. Tragos Antes de Medio Día._

—¡Escribe tan pronto te acomodes! ¡Dile a Neville que le enviamos saludos! Oh ¡E iremos a Hogsmeade! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Solo asegúrate de recibir el permiso especial de la Directora McGonagall!

Hermione gritaba por sobre la multitud. Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Cassie la pudiese oír, pero él sí que lo hizo. Alto y claro. No se sorprendería si su oído estuviera sangrando un poco. De lo que sí _estaba_ seguro, sin embargo, era que su ex-esposa estaba aplastando letalmente su mano mientras usaba la otra para agitarla y despedir a su hija a la vez que el Expreso de Hogwarts comenzaba a alejarse lentamente.

—Merlín, Hermione —Draco soltó una risa— Pensarías que Cassie es de Primer Año por la forma en la que estás actuando.

—Cada año es una experiencia nueva, _muchas_ gracias. Por ejemplo, a diferencia del año pasado, ella no se subirá a los botes que la llevan a Hogwarts, ¿lo ves?

Draco sacudió la cabeza en su dirección y gentilmente le dio unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, sí, lo veo. Muy nuevo y escalofriante.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en dirección a él.

—Estás siendo condescendiente conmigo.

—En efecto.

—Mami —dijo Scorpius mirándola— ¿Qué significa condes _cien_ dente?

—Con-des-cen-dien-te —le corrigió su madre—Y simplemente significa que tu padre se está burlando de mí.

— _Papá_ —Scorpius le regañó— Eso no es lindo.

Lyra entornó los ojos dramáticamente dirigiéndose a su hermano.

—Papi no está burlándose de ella _realmente._ Es sólo algo que los adultos hacen cuando se aman el uno al otro —hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a su padre— ¿cierto?

Draco utilizó la oportunidad para mirar a su esposa. No, su _ex-_ esposa. Sí, la amaba. Dudaba que algún día dejara de hacerlo.

—Cierto —Draco coincidió con su hija— Ahora, salgamos de la plataforma antes de que la multitud nos aplaste.

—Draco, espera —le dijo Hermione con urgencia. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su brazo para detenerlo y luego le hizo un gesto con sus ojos. Él miró por encima hacia su izquierda, encontrando a Harry y a Ginny mirando también en la misma dirección a la que Hermione le había señalado. Eran Ron y Lavender. No estaban gritando, pero si el aspecto exasperado sobre sus rostros fuese alguna indicación, ellos _definitivamente_ estaban teniendo una pelea, y los pobres de Hugo y Rose (quienes habían venido a despedirse de sus primos favoritos) estaban atrapados en el medio.

—Draco, llévate a los niños, ¿quieres?

Él asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Draco tomó a Lyra y a Scorpius de la mano y los llevó consigo. Cuando llegó a donde estaban Harry y Ginny él les señaló con la cabeza hacia la salida y en dirección a Albus y Lily. Ginny captó la insinuación y comenzó a tomar a los niños para que así los seis pudieran salir. Hermione se acercó a Harry y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Sobre qué crees que están peleando esta vez?

—Sea lo que sea, Ron está a punto de explotar —comentó Harry— ¿Crees que debamos… no lo sé… _intervenir_?

—¿Y provocar una escena aún más grande? –le preguntó Hermione preocupada— Cuando te enteres tendrás a cuatro adultos con sus varitas fuera listos para demoler la Plataforma 9 ¾.

Ambos continuaron mirando con impotencia hasta que Lavender salió, fuera de sí, con Hugo y Rose casi arrastrándose tristemente detrás de ella. Ron se mantuvo clavado en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados, murmurando para sí mismo.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Harry tentativamente una vez que el pelirrojo contó hasta llegar a uno. Ron abrió sus ojos, pareciendo casi sorprendido de que sus amigos estuviesen a su lado. Luego miró a su alrededor y arrugó la cara confundido.

—¿Dónde están Ginny y Draco? ¿Y los niños?

—Se los han llevado lejos de…ehm… —Hermione se aclaró la garganta — _La escena._

—Oh —respondió Ron tímidamente con un leve enrojecimiento apareciendo sobre sus orejas— De acuerdo. Tiene sentido. Es mejor que ellos no vean qué tanto quiero estrangular a mi ex.

Hermione sintió su interior doler por él. Si la discusión que ella y Harry habían presenciado era algo por sobre lo cual basarse, Ron y Lavender _no_ habían terminado bien. Incluso después de estar divorciados por dos años ellos seguían peleando como si su separación fuese reciente. Era angustiante, honestamente.

—Hey, ¿por qué no vamos todos al Caldero Chorreante? —sugirió Harry— Buscamos algo para comer, beber, simplemente hablar de ello. ¿Qué dices, Ron?

Ron suspiró, bajando los hombros.

—No lo sé chicos…

—Vamos, Ron, ¿por favor? —suplicó Hermione— Es una oportunidad para beber antes de medio día _sin mí_ quejándome por ello. ¿De verdad te quieres perder eso?

—Será mejor que te aproveches de ello, amigo. Muy pronto ella empezará a quejarse porque tú no estás bebiendo. –¡Ay!

—No me quejo de todo —le regaño Hermione con su mentón apuntando hacia arriba. Harry retrocedió un paso lejos de ella mientras se masajeaba su brazo golpeado y dirigía sus ojos, abiertos como platos, hacia Ron.

— _Ayuda-me._

Ron rio. Se rio lo suficiente como para que la tensión que sentía abandonara su cuerpo y eventualmente asintió, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de cada uno.

—Vamos, entonces. Emborrachémonos antes del almuerzo.

—Espera un minuto. No dijimos nada acerca de embriagarnos —Hermione dijo mientras se acercaban a la salida de la plataforma. Ron sonrió con ironía.

—Oh mira, se está quejando.

* * *

—Espero que Ron se encuentre bien —dijo Ginny sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos. Draco y ella habían regresado a su casa imaginando que Harry, Ron y Hermione regresarían allí luego de que conversaran. Los niños estaban fuera jugando en el patio.

—¿Tienes idea del por qué él y Lavender estaban discutiendo?

Ginny se mordió el interior de su mejilla y murmuró con un jadeo.

—Eh… algo así. No pude escucharlos realmente, pero creo que escuché la palabra "novio". Luego de eso Ron se tensó y simplemente comenzaron con ello.

Lo único que Draco pudo decir ante eso fue "Oh". ¿Qué más podría decir? Él bien podría encontrarse a sí mismo en esa misma situación algún día con Hermione. Con suerte sin los gritos. Estaban divorciados. Sin compromisos. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiese con _quien_ quisiese hacerlo. Lo mismo iba para él. Aunque, él no podía verse así mismo sumergirse en la piscina de mujeres tan pronto.

Ginny parecía estar leyendo sus pensamientos. Ella se había quedado mirándolo mientras su cerebro trabajaba y eventualmente reposó su mejilla sobre su mano y dijo, bastante tranquila.

—Eres un idiota.

Draco casi se ahoga con su té. En su lugar dejó que el líquido bajara incómodamente por su garganta y tosió para aclarársela. Estaba perplejo, por decirlo con modestia.

—¿Disculpa?

—Está bien —continuó Ginny— Hermione es igualmente estúpida.

Draco soltó una risa.

—No dejes que te escuche decir eso. Nunca terminarás de escucharla al respecto.

—Draco, hablo en serio, quiero decir… —ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó derecha para así poder juguetear con sus dedos— Miras a Ron y a Lavender y piensas, "Sí, lo veo. Esos dos definitivamente no deberían estar juntos", pero luego tú y Hermione-

—Ginny, detente —la interrumpió Draco. Trató de no gemir al respecto porque ya había tenido esta conversación antes. Con ella. Con Harry. Con Blaise. Con Theo. Con su propia madre. Realmente no quería tenerla de nuevo. Ginny, percibiendo aquello, no presionó sobre el tema por primera vez en su vida. Sin embargo, sí que se tomó la libertad de seguir con otra inquietud.

—¿Cuál considerarías que es el tiempo suficiente para empezar a salir con alguien más luego de divorciarse?

El lento levantamiento de las cejas de Draco fue casi cómico. Ginny sonrió ante eso y continuó, agregando.

—Esto, por supuesto, asumiendo que tú y Hermione _nunca_ van a volver a estar juntos. Así que, ¿qué opinas?

Draco se relamió los labios y en realidad pensó en ello. Hermione y él se habían divorciado en marzo. Eso fue hace seis meses.

—No lo sé. ¿Un año, supongo? A menos que ella conozca a alguien que realmente le guste, entonces creo que podría ser menos.

—Oh. Así que, ¿si Hermione fuese en una cita con Winston McKinley en algún momento durante los próximos dos meses, eso no te molestaría?

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó.

—¿Quién es Winston McKinley?

La sonrisa de Ginny se volvió aún más grande.

—¿Importa?

—No, pero… quiero decir… yo aún debería —Draco podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecerse con cada palabra que decía. Y _odiaba_ completamentela mirada que ella le estaba dedicando. Soltó un jadeo, frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre el respaldar de su silla.

—Eres una pequeña bruja entrometida.

Ginny alcanzó su brazo y le dio unas palmaditas, completamente extasiada por su reacción.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Este comportamiento era completamente terrible. Inaceptable. Ella era una _adulta_ , por amor a Merlín. Suspiró a la vez que miraba a Harry y a Ron sucesivamente para luego mirar abajo, en dirección a su tercer, pequeño vaso, lleno de whiskey de fuego. Ella no estaba borracha, no. Pero sabía cuando sus sentidos comenzaban a adormecerse. Sabía cuando no estaba al tope de sus capacidades y lo _odiaba_ , completamente. Pero, Ron _sí que_ se veía mejor. Probablemente no se sentiría mejor después esa misma tarde, pero al menos por ahora no estaba terriblemente enojado. En su lugar, era un irritado hombre pelirrojo cuya piel se enrojecía en cuanto hablaba sobre cosas que le molestaban.

—Ella tuvo que haberme _preguntado_ —murmuró Ron por enésima vez— Lo único que sé sobre su novio es su nombre. _¡Nada más!_ ¡Él podría secuestrar a mi hijo por todo lo que sé!

—Siempre puedes poner un hechizo rastreador sobre él —sugirió Harry a la vez que se tragaba su cuarto whiskey de fuego. Ron parecía estar igualmente confundido y asombrado.

—Harry, odio al tipo. ¿Por qué me acercaría lo suficiente como para ponerle un rastreador?

Hermione se rio femeninamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sobre el novio. Sobre _Hugo_ —dijo de repente, volteándose a mirar a Harry con una ceja arqueada —¿Quisiste decir Hugo, cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Hugo, el novio, quien sea. ¿Importa? Al menos Ron podrá enterarse sobre dónde está su hijo.

Ron gimió exageradamente a la vez que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

—No, no, no pondré un rastreador sobre Hugo. Además Lavender podría enterarse y entonces estaría toda como " _No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Y cómo es que no me lo dijiste? Es_ _ **nuestro**_ _hijo"._ No necesito que me escupa de vuelta cada palabra que le dije en la estación de tren.

Hermione y Harry estaban riendo. Ron había adoptado un tono de chillido alto cuando imitó a Lavender y sus amigos estaban en la histeria total. Ron los miró a ambos y sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus labios a la vez, uniéndose él también a la diversión.

—Ron, puede que Lavender sea un montón de cosas, pero aun así sigue siendo una buena madre —señaló Hermione— Ella no haría nada que lastimara a su hijo.

—¿Así que, no debería estar enojado?

—¡Oh sí! Deberías estar enojado —dijo la castaña en voz alta— Pero, —continuó más calmada— Independientemente de cómo te trata a _ti,_ ella trata a Hugo como si fuese de la realeza. A Rose también.

—Oh, de acuerdo, _está bien_ —Ron dejó que su cabeza golpeara la mesa tan fuertemente que la bebida de Hermione se derramó. Ella rio, se tomó el resto, y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de él gentilmente.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. Me duele la frente.

Harry sonrió.

—Mesa: Uno. Ron: Cero.

* * *

Draco y Ginny estaban finalmente hablando de algo que no tuviese que ver con él o Hermione cuando dicha bruja apareció a través de la chimenea. Ella tenía uno de los brazos de Ron por encima por encima de sus hombros mientras que Harry tenía el otro. Todos cayeron embarazosamente en la sala de estar y una rápida floritura de la varita de Ginny evitó que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ginny con sus manos a cada lado de la cadera— ¿Estan todos borrachos? ¡Son apenas la una de la tarde!

—Oh, para eso. —dijo Ron a la vez que le permitía a Harry y Hermione aplastarlo contra la encimera de la casa de su hermana— Te ves como mamá con tus, ya sabes, manos así.

Ginny jadeó.

—Y también debo. Y _ustedes dos_ —dijo señalando a Harry y Hermione— ¿ _Dejaron_ que él se pusiera así?

— _Nosotros nos dejamos_ poner así —señaló Hermione inteligentemente— Y me arrepiento _completamente_. Merlín, tengo dos niños sobre los cuales mirar.

Draco soltó una risa.

—Iré a casa contigo y me aseguraré de que no pongas a Lyra y Scorpius en el horno o algo.

—No estoy _tan_ borracha.

—Mejor segura que arrepentida.

Hermione entornó los ojos, pero esperó pacientemente a que el fuera a recoger a todos los niños mientras que Ginny estaba verbalmente rasgándolos por haber sido tan imprudentes. Era un extraño giro de acontecimientos, por decir poco, ya que este era usualmente el territorio de Hermione. Afortunadamente Ginny se relajó lo suficiente para que pudiesen hablar sobre cuál había sido el problema de Ron antes en King's Cross.

Una vez que Hermione, Draco y los niños estaban de vuelta en casa ella le había re-transmitido la información a su ex-esposo. Él se sentó en su sillón favorito con un tobillo por encima de su otra rodilla mientras pensaba acerca de todo aquello.

—¿Cómo es que Lavender _no vio_ un problema con ello?

—No lo sé —Hermione se encogió de hombros— Pero ella tiende a ser un poco corta de vista sobre las cosas, algunas veces —se quedó quieta por un momento y miró a Draco— Yo no haría eso, sabes. Dejarte por fuera en cuanto a los niños. En cuanto a cualquier cosa.

Dracó inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lo sé. Eres la misma mujer a la que le gusta informarme sobre que comiste para el desayuno. Divorciados o no.

Hermione rio, sabiendo perfectamente que él tenía razón.

—No puedo evitarlo. Compartes tu vida con alguien por tanto tiempo que es un poco difícil no dejarlos entrar en ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y hablando de ello, es tu turno de escoger donde cenaremos mañana.

—Te enviaré una lechuza. En este momento mi cabeza se siente cono si fuese a explotar.

—Te queda más que bien —le regaño Draco en tono de broma. Se puso de pie y se drigió hacia la cocina— Te prepararé una posición contra la resaca.

—Eso sería _más_ que apreciado —le agradeció Hermione.

Estiró su cuello mientras él caminaba a través del pasillo. El pequeño diablillo dentro de ella se sonrojó cuando lo hizo, pero ignoró todas las voces que le decían que lo retuviera.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes un trasero _genial_?

Draco e detuvo, miró en su dirección y sonrió.

—Cada vez que bebes.

* * *

 ** _Nota Original de la Autora:_ Uno de mis capítulos favoritos solo por la amistad aquí :) Y, por supuesto, por las confesiones ebrias de Hermione jaja.**

 **Tambien, considerando lo completamente amarga que me siento por las elecciones en mi país anoche, he decidido postear otro capítulo de esto el fin de semana para sentirme mejor lol. **

**-WP.**


	5. Algo Brillante

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Nuevo capítulo, sí, ¡dos capítulos en una semana! Ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre, así que he decidido aprovecharlo. Este es un tanto más corto, pero espero lo disfruten muchísimo._**

 ** _Gracias por todos sus reviews (¡ya los he contestado!), follows y favorites._**

 ** _¡A leer! :)_**

* * *

 _Capitulo 5. Algo Brillante._

Hermione realmente necesitaba parar de morder la punta de sus plumas. Terminaba con tantas plumas en su lengua que resultaba más que asqueroso. No solo la sensación, sino también la fea demostración de ella removiéndolas y limpiando la saliva de sus dedos.

—Sexy —dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada. Hermione miró hacia el frente e inmediatamente detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Winston —contestó tímidamente— Sabía que tenía que haber cerrado la puerta.

—¿Y dejar que me pierda de esto? —Winston rio— No me prives, mujer.

Hermione podía sentir el rubor salirle desde el cuello. Winston McKinley. Un empleado nuevo del Departamento de Cuido de Criaturas Mágicas. Gran trabajador, muy amigable y fácil de llevarse bien con él, y, no podía olvidarlo, interesado en ella. Sin embargo, él no la presionaba, y ella estaba bastante agradecida por ello. Honestamente no estaba lista para salir con nadie en este momento.

—¿Siempre trabajas en tu cumpleaños?

—El trabajo nunca muere solo porque yo me haga un año más vieja —dijo Hermione con simpleza— Así que, para responder a tu pregunta, sí.

Winston negó con la cabeza en su dirección, con una sonrisa alcanzándole las mejillas provocándole hoyuelos. Hermione tenía que admitir que se veía más apuesto de aquella forma.

—Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero realmente debo decirlo de nuevo. Tu reputación no miente. Que tengas un buen cumpleaños, y te veré mañana.

—Buenas noches, Winston.

Hermione dejó el Ministerio poco después de que Winston lo hizo. No tenía ningún plan para su cumpleaños, realmente. Ayer había tenido un domingo de desayuno tarde con sus amigos que terminó con ella y Ginny deshaciéndose de los hombres para así poder ir de compras toda la tarde antes de que Draco trajera a Lyra y Scorpius a casa. Lo había disfrutado enormemente. Pero, por supuesto, sus hijos querrían hacer algo para su cumpleaños también, así que Hermione no estaba sorprendida de caminar a través de la chimenea y encontrarse a Lyra y Scorpius gritando ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.

Sin embargo, no esperaba el pastel que Draco estaba sosteniendo, y Hermione sonrió ante todo.

—Bien, esto definitivamente es una sorpresa —dijo ella alegremente.

—¡Papi lo horneó! —exclamó Lyra. Hermione apenas pudo retener un bufido.

—¿Lo hizo, cierto? La última vez que me fijé, papi no podía hornear.

Draco entornó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, bien, quizás uno de los elfos de mi madre lo hizo.

—¡Draco!

—Scorpius —Draco se dirigió a él a la vez que encabezaba el camino hacia la cocina— ¿Qué te dije a ti, Lyra y Cassie acerca de los elfos domésticos?

—A ellos les _gusta_ servir —respondió Scorpius diligentemente— Está en su naturaleza.

—Es correcto.

—Ugh —se mofó Hermione— Me va a tomar años deslavarles el cerebro de esto.

Hermione entró de último a la cocina y casi sufrió de un ataque al corazón. Allí, en su cocina, habían docenas de personas sosteniendo regalos y gritando ¡Sorpresa!.

—¿Qué, en nombre de Merlin…?

—¿Realmente pensaste que no íbamos a hacer nada para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Harry a la vez que salía de entre la multitud. Hermione rio mientras lo abrazaba.

—Bueno, sí, considerando que dije específicamente que _no_ quería una fiesta.

—Como si realmente te escucharamos —Draco rio— Ahora, vamos, salgamos de esta apretada cocina.

* * *

Aparte de Harry, Ron y Ginny, todos los Weasley y sus hijos estaban allí. Los padres de Hermione y la madre de Draco estaban allí, sin dejar de mencionar a unos cuantos de sus amigos, tanto de Draco como de ella. Hermione sabía muy bien que estaría muerta de cansancio en la mañana, pero por una vez en su vida estaba tratando de evitar ser "aguafiestas" (en palabras de Draco) y en su lugar intentó olvidar que tenía que estar despierta para las siete y que sus hijos deberían de estar en la cama desde hace una hora.

—Muy bien —Blaise se dirigió a la mini multitud que le rodeaba. Dicha multitud incluía a su esposa Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Narcissa, Harry, Ron y Ginny. El italiano hizo un gesto en dirección a Draco, quien estaba recostado contra la pared con un trago en su mano y hablaba con Hermione —¿Quién de ustedes —dijo señalando a los Potter y Ron— convenció a la castaña por allá de divorciarse?

—¿Nosotros? —se mofó Ginny sorbiendo su trago— Estábamos tratando de convencerla de _no_ seguir adelante con el divorcio.

—Y luego casi nos cortamos la lengua porque es algo que nunca pensamos que íbamos a decir —añadió Ron— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cuál de ustedes se suponía que sería la consciencia de Draco?

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Blaise.

—Oh, vamos —gimió— ¿Realmente esperaban que yo manejara a esa necia cabeza de cabello rubio? Sin embargo, tengo una apuesta con él sobre que estarán casados otra vez en un año.

Pansy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su cadera.

—¿Una apuesta? Blaise Zabini, ¿qué te dije acerca del juego?

—Que no apostara la casa o me matarías —Blaise sonrió— Así que, ¿alguien más quiere unirse?

—Les doy seis meses, marzo del próximo año —se unió Ginny— Veinte galeones.

—¡Ginny! —Harry le regañó, pero ella apenas se encogió de hombros.

—Como si nosotros no hablásemos ya de ellos cuando estamos aburridos. Podríamos también hacerlo interesante.

Harry suspiró.

—Hermione me matará y me cocinará. Bien, quince galeones. Julio.

Narcissa los desaprobó.

—Apostar. Un terrible hábito para formar parte de. Sin embargo, —añadió despreocupadamente— Dar mi opinión sin añadir dinero no herirá a nadie. Les doy dos años.

—¿Dos _años?_ —añadió Pansy incrédula— ¿Los has _visto_?

—Por supuesto. Pero Hermione y mi hijo son terriblemente obstinados. Dos años será suficiente.

Del otro lado de la sala de estar, Draco y Hermione estaban tratando de evitar al máximo reírse histéricamente.

—¿Qué crees que estén diciendo sobre nosotros esta vez? —preguntó Hermione.

—Hmm, algo como: "Esos dos debieron quedarse casados" o "Estarán juntos de nuevo antes de que lo sepas".

—Sí, suena a eso. ¿Es realmente tan extraño que dos personas estén en buenos términos luego de divorciarse?

—Parece que sí. Pero, ya que ellos piensan de esa forma desde ahora —dijo Draco con un brillo travieso en su mirada— ¿Quieres darles algo sobre lo que realmente hablar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eres un gran niño travieso. Pero, claro, ¿por qué no?

—Excelente —respondió a la vez que tomaba su mano con la suya.

El grupo de chismosos que eran su madre y sus amigos se encontraban en su periferia, y podían ver claramente las miradas emocionadas sobre sus rostros.

Draco no pudo evitar regocijarse.

—Son absolutamente ridículos.

—Estoy de acuerdo — Hermione asintió. Tomarse de la mano los hacía volverse locos. La mano libre de ella sobre la mejilla de él provocó que jadeos audibles llegaran a sus oídos.

—Me pregunto qué harían si tú me besaras.

Hermione soltó una risa.

—Probablemente morirían.

—Bien, dejémoslo a su imaginación entonces, ¿sí? Sígueme.

Draco tomó consigo a Hermione de la mano a través de varios invitados, pasando por su curioso grupo de familia y amigos a lo largo de la cocina y hacia afuera por la puerta trasera. Una vez fuera eran todo risas. Draco aún estaba sosteniendo la mano de ella, pero Hermione se enteró solo cuando Draco la tomó hacia atrás y se encontró así misma en sus brazos.

—No te di tu regalo de cumpleaños —murmuró Draco. Estaba mirándola, a ella y a sus curiosos ojos marrones, y su pequeña boca sonriente.

—Ya no estás obligado a comprarme un regalo de cumpleaños, sabes —respondió Hermione.

—Cierto. Ya no estamos obligados a tener nuestras cenas regulares tampoco, pero esas aún ocurren. ¿Quieres que se detengan?

Hermione lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura como respuesta y Draco le respondió con un gruñido, y por la sorpresa de ello.

—¿Cuál es el regalo misterioso?

Hermione aflojó su agarre sobre él para que pudiese meter su mano en su bolsillo. Lo que Draco sacó era una larga caja de terciopelo.

—Para ti.

Ella le dejó hacer y tomó la caja en su mano. La forma de la caja era una pista evidente de que se trataba de un collar, pero aun así no pudo contener su sorpresa ante aquello.

Era un collar de diamantes con un dije de zafiro en el medio.

—Oh, Draco…yo…yo no puedo aceptar esto. Esto es-

—Perfecto para ti —terminó Draco por ella— Me conoces, Hermione. Siempre he venido a casa con regalos fortuitos para ti. Esta vez, no es tan fortuito. Necesitas algo para el Baile Anual de Invierno de mi madre de todas formas.

—¿Así que me lo compras tres meses antes? —Hermione le dijo con descaro— Maldición, ¿cómo voy a superar tu regalo de Navidad?

—¿Aún voy a recibir un regalo de Navidad?

Hermione envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cuello y le besó en la mejilla.

—Sí. Porque eso es lo que una pareja divorciada extraña hace.

—Parece que sí —Draco coincidió y apoyó su frente contra la de ella— Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews de invitados:**_

 _ **Guest: Muchas gracias por todas tus observaciones. Como lo he dicho ya, es mi primer traducción así que no estoy familiarizada con el proceso, pero he tomado nota y he investigado un poco. Espero que te guste la historia.**_

 _ **Andrea: Ya está lista la continuación! Espero que te siga gustando el proceso de la historia, un beso :) Pd. Yo también amo a Draco cuando se pone celoso! jaja**_

 _ **Liz: Hola! Yo también extrañaba actualizar, así que espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Gracias enormes por tu apoyo, espero verte pronto de nuevo por estos lados!**_

 **Nota Original de la Autora:** **Prometí un capítulo extra, ¡así que aquí está! Un poco de ternura y de cosas "aw". Sus amigos son tan chismosos... jaja.**

 **Y, "holy crap on a cracker"* (Si alguno de ustedes ve mi show favorito entenderán la cita) ¿100+ reviews ya? ¿+200 follows? Decirles _gracias_** **no es suficiente. *envía abrazos virtuales***

 **-WP.**

 ***Frase de Penny en _The Big Bang Theory_.**


	6. Amigas Femeninas

_**¡Hola!**_

 ** _Una entrada más. Este capítulo me ha gustado especialmente porque marca el inicio de cosas nuevas, ya hemos dejado de lado todos los detalles introductorios._**

 _ **Un abrazo grande a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo.**_

 _ **:)**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 6. Amigas Femeninas_

—Si Italia vence a Francia en el próximo juego, re-dimensionaré el tutú de Isa y me lo pondré para el trabajo —dijo Blaise mientras mordía su panecillo. Theo se ahogó con su té mientras que Draco sonreía tras su taza.

—¿Estamos convirtiendo esto en una apuesta real? —preguntó Draco. Blaise lo pensó por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza.

—Existe una _leve_ probabilidad de que esté equivocado y de ninguna maldita forma voy a vestir realmente el tutú de mi hija.

—¿Vestir _qué_? —la voz de Pansy llegó a sus oídos.

Draco y Theo rompieron en carcajadas mientras que Pansy los miraba a todos como si hubiesen dado un sorbo a una Poción de Euforia.

—Nada, nada —dijo Theo una vez calmado— Tu esposo solamente está dando rienda suelta a su hábito del juego.

—Sí, gracias por lanzarme bajo el Autobús Noctámbulo. Astoria, no sabía que estabas de vuelta. Inglaterra te da la bienvenida.

Astoria rio.

—Gracias, Blaise, pero no estoy de vuelta para quedarme.

—¡Pero hay una buena probabilidad de que podría hacerlo! —dijo Daphne con emoción, sacudiendo por los hombros a su hermana menor— Estoy tratando de convencer a esta mujer de que como ahora es una mujer libre debería mudarse con mi sobrino de vuelta a Inglaterra a donde pertenecen.

—Merlin, vas a volverla loca —Theo negó con la cabeza —Astoria, lo lamento de antemano.

—Oh, está bien. He vivido con ella por años —le aseguró Astoria con un gesto. Luego se giró en dirección a Draco colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla —Tú. He escuchado de ti, pero en todos estos años no nos hemos presentado realmente. Draco, ¿cierto?

—Ese sería yo —Draco inclinó su cabeza— Obviamente has estado escondiéndote si nunca te conocí antes.

—Culpa a la diferencia de edades y a mi ex-esposo francés quien se negaba a vivir en cualquier lugar a excepción de-

—¿Francia?

—No, Rusia, lo creas o no —Astoria rio— Así que, ¿estamos todos listos para irnos?

—Sí, estamos listos —Blaise se estiró a la vez que se giraba para mirar a sus acompañantes masculinos— Así que, ¿quién paga?

—Yo pagué la última vez —Theo sonrió y miró a Draco. El rubio jadeó y se levantó de su silla.

— _Por supuesto_ , ese sería yo. Vuelvo en seguida.

Draco se dirigió al cajero dentro de la pequeña tienda de té. Todos iban a tomar el almuerzo, pero las esposas de Theo y Blaise se habían tardado un milenio para reunirse con ellos y habían estado muriéndose de hambre.

—Así que —dijo Blaise una vez que se le acercó— En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto te gusta Astoria?

Draco había sido tomado por la sorpresa de tal manera que dejó caer su pequeño saco de galeones. Por suerte la bolsa todavía estaba cerrada así que nada de su dinero salió.

—¿ _Disculpa?_

Blaise soltó una risa.

—Escuchaste lo que dije.

—Lo hice, y sigo perdido —se agachó para recoger su dinero y continuó diciendo— Blaise, acabo de conocerla y le dije no más de cinco oraciones a la mujer.

Draco de repente le miró con sospecha a la vez que se acercaba por una persona más hacia la caja— ¿Ustedes _planearon_ esto?

—Hmm, suena como algo que nosotros haríamos, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, y con honestidad, no lo hicimos. Theo había mencionado algo acerca de Daph tratando de hacer que su hermana la visitara. Aunque no pensé que ella estaría aquí tan pronto. Pero, ¡eh! —Blaise continuó con una sonrisa torcida— Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Repito, _cinco oraciones._

—De acuerdo, bien, ¿tu primera impresión?

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado? —Draco le preguntó una vez que pagó. Luego agregó presumidamente— Suenas como si estuvieses rompiendo un tabú, hablando de mí y de otra mujer y todo.

—¿Puedes culparme? No te he visto interactuar con ninguna mujer en una década, y un tanto más. Es como ver un unicornio por primera vez.

—Ehm, ¿gracias?

—Por nada —contestó Blaise mientras salían de la tienda de té. Este caminaba al lado de su esposa. Theo caminaba al lado de la suya. Y, he aquí, Draco era la única persona que quedaba para caminar al lado de Astoria.

 _No planeamos esto mi trasero._

* * *

Hermione sonreía ampliamente mientras miraba a Draco lidiar con los "problemas de chicos" de Lyra. Parecía que estaba listo para suicidarse mientras la escuchaba hablar acerca de un chico en su clase quien continuaba molestándola, y como mami decía que a él probablemente le gustaba. Ahora ella estaba preguntándole que más hacían los chicos cuando les gustabas.

—Lyra, cariño —dijo Draco pacientemente mientras presionaba sus pulgares profundamente sobre sus sienes— Tú ni siquiera deberías estar _pensando_ en chicos. Tienes _nueve._

—Lo sé, papi, pero no puedo ignorarlo si continúa jalándome el cabello todos los días.

—Si tuvieras una varita un buen conjuro punzante ayudaría con eso… —su voz se apagó cuando notó la mirada de Hermione a la distancia— Pero eso sería combatir fuego con fuego, así que no querríamos que hicieras eso de todas formas.

Hermione asintió alentadoramente ante ello y lo escuchó gruñir cuando Lyra le preguntó qué debería hacer si el chico trataba de besarla. Unos minutos más tarde Draco entró en la cocina y se dejó caer así mismo sobre la encimera con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Hermione, esto _no puede_ pasar. Lyra _no_ debería estar interesada en chicos. Citas. _Nada._

Hermione honestamente no pudo hacer nada más que reír.

—Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando traiga un chico a casa? O mejor aún, ¿cuando Cassie lo haga? Ella es mayor que Lyra y las probabilidades de que eso ocurra han incrementado dramáticamente-

—Ahg, ¿por qué estás torturándome?

—Porque te ves adorable cuando estás angustiado —le respondió Hermione. Ella tomó su rostro y le besó en la frente. Draco simplemente gruñó en respuesta y frunció el ceño amargamente— Pero hablando en serio, Draco. Vas a tener que superar tu "mi hija tiene novio" fobia.

—Oh, muy bien, lo voy a superar —dijo Draco a la vez que se sentaba derecho— Cuando ese horrible día llegue, conoceré al chico, le diré que una vez fui mortífago y esperaré a que eso aterre todos los días de su existencia para que así nunca regrese.

—Muy...bien. Así que _nunca_ vas a quedarte solo con ninguno de los futuros novios de nuestras hijas. Anotado.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? Mi dolor de cabeza está empeorando.

Hermione hurgó entre la alacena por un momento antes de colocar una pequeña botella enfrente de él.

—Bebe eso. Te sentirás mejor.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo Draco mientras la alcanzaba— Creo que moriría sin ti.

—Sí, probablemente lo harías. Así que, escucha, para la cena de mañana estaba pensando que podríamos ir-

—Hermione —la interrumpió dudosamente— Acerca de la cena de mañana…

Draco percibió lo mucho que ella se había tensado durante solo esos pocos segundos tras haber dicho esas pequeñas palabras. De pronto deseó estar hablando con Lyra sobre chicos otra vez.

—Yo, eh... —se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente— Tengo que hacer algo mañana por la noche. Así que, ¿quieres que vayamos a almorzar en su lugar? Podríamos hacerlo tarde y recoger a los niños de la escuela, si quieres?

Hermione estaba bastante segura de que se veía como un ciervo atrapado en una luz brillante. Todo lo que había registrado era que ella y Draco no iban a cenar mañana por la noche. La misma noche en que _siempre_ habían ido a cenar por años. _Por trece años._

—¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¿Estás-

—Lo siento —se disculpó— Perdí un poco el hilo luego de que dijiste que no podías cenar. ¿Qué dijiste después?

—¿Podemos ir a almorzar en su lugar?

—Seguro. Sí, por supuesto. Podemos ir tarde y recoger a Lyra y Scorpius luego.

—Sí, yo sugerí eso. Hermione, ¿estás segura de que estás-

—¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana? —Hermione preguntó abruptamente. Draco sintió una punzada repentina en su pecho por tener que decirle. Francamente sólo esperaba ella tomara sus palabras como un hecho y lo dejara así. Obviamente había olvidado con quién estaba tratando.

—Yo voy a… reunirme con… un amigo —dijo Draco lentamente. Sus ojos habían estado fijos en la mesa mientras hablaba, pero había mirado hacia arriba con cada pausa que tomaba. Juraba que podía ver el rostro de su ex-esposa caer a medida que su declaración progresaba

—Oh. De acuerdo. Eso es… razonable. Es razonable.

—Puedo cancelar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! No hagas eso —dijo Hermione frenéticamente. Ella apenas había tenido intensión de gritarle y observó lo sorprendido que se veía su ex-esposo. _Bendito Merlín allá arriba…_

—No tienes que cancelar tu _cita._

Draco casi se cae de su silla.

—Nunca dije que fuese una cita.

—Dijiste que te reunirías con un amigo.

—Sí, _un amigo._

—¿Sólo un amigo?

—Sí.

—Oh.

Hermione se sentía como si quisiese vomitar. Se sentía horriblemente avergonzada y le hubiese encantado arrastrarse bajo una roca justo ahora. Sin embargo, se encontraba de pie en su cocina y lo mejor que podía hacer para manejar la situación era meter la cabeza en el congelador. Desafortunadamente eso la haría verse aún más tonta y por lo tanto aquella acción era un _no_ rotundo.

—Aunque sí, es una amiga —Draco sintió la necesidad de decirle. Hermione, quien había estado mirando a todo y nada que fuese él, finalmente dirigió su atención hacía él.

—Astoria. ¿La hermana de Daphne? ¿La has conocido alguna vez?

—No, no lo he hecho —admitió— Pero sí he escuchado que ella ha estado viviendo en Rusia. ¿Se ha mudado?

—Sólo está de visita.

—Ya veo.

Draco podía saborear la incomodidad. Se sentía fuerte y amarga en su lengua y haría _cualquier cosa_ por deshacerse de ella. Bueno, siempre podía tomar la salida de los cobardes.

—Debería irme.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione un poco demasiado ansiosa— Y almorzamos mañana, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. Pasaré por tu oficina mañana. ¿A las dos está bien?

—A las dos está bien.

Draco asintió, sonrió brevemente (y un poco forzadamente) antes de finalmente dejar la cocina y la casa poco después. Una vez que él había desaparecido Hermione pudo dejar sus emociones correr libremente. A medida que lo hacían, se preguntaba cuándo todo este asunto del "divorcio" iba a calar en ella. Porque, ahora mismo, se sentía como si estuviesen engañándola.

Y lo odiaba.

* * *

 **Drama, mucho drama. La verdad me da mucha pena Hermione, definitivamente no se lo esperaba y ha sido como una punzada en el pecho. ¡La tensión ha comenzado! Y este es sólo el inicio.**

 **-LB**

 **Nota original de la Autora:** **Tensión sobre tensión, y no es de la buena. Desafortunadamente... ¡las cosas no pueden ser dulces siempre!**

 **-WP.**


	7. Historias de Amor No Trágicas

**_¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _:)_**

 ** _Debo decir que estaba deseosa de leer los reviews del capítulo anterior porque sabía el tipo de reacciones que iba a causar jaja._**

 ** _Concuerdo con la mayoría de ustedes: Draco ha sacado una carta increiblemente dolorosa pero inevitable. Y he sentido muchísima pena por Hermione, pero estoy con ustedes y no puedo esperar a que ella tome lo suyo y busque venganza lol Aunque en el fondo sé que ella por cuenta propia no se inclinaría por eso, pero ya veremos, ya veremos!_**

 ** _Sé que a algunas les desanima la aparición de Astoria, pero creo que es necesaria. Después de todo, todo fic merece su dosis de drama. Eso sí, no olviden que este es un fic Dramione al 100%, así que a dejar las preocupaciones._**

 ** _¡Esto se pone cada vez más bueno!_**

* * *

 _Capìtulo 7. Historias de Amor No Trágicas_

—¡Tuviste que haberle visto la cara, Blaise!

Draco estaba vociferando. Vociferando y caminando de un lado a otro. Blaise estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, dejando que sus ojos se movieran sólo cuando su amigo lo hacía, lo cual era a menudo. Él caminaba toda la anchura del sofá en frente del cual iba y venía. Se detenía al final de este. Miraba arriba hacia el techo. Miraba abajo hacia el piso. Luego comenzaba el proceso otra vez. Era igualmente, y al mismo tiempo, interesante y le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

—Se veía como si yo hubiese mutilado su primera edición de Historia de Hogwarts.

—Demonios —exclamó Blaise— Esa tuvo que haber sido una gran expresión facial.

Draco finalmente paró de caminar de un lado para otro y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Ni siquiera es una cita.

—¿Le dijiste a ella eso?

—Lo hice.

—Gran error, amigo —Blaise negó con la cabeza— Le dices que no es una cita y ella automáticamente pensará que sí se trata de una. Es como si estuvieras justificando tus acciones, lo cual no tendrías que hacer si hubieses estado completamente seguro de que no era una cita, en primer lugar.

—No pensé que era una cita. Aún no lo hago. Además, solo le expliqué que no se trataba de una porque _ella_ pensó que era una cita desde el principio.

—Ya veo. Dime algo. ¿realmente importa si Hermione piensa que es una cita o no?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

— _No_ , no importa —dijo Blaise forzadamente— Estás _soltero_ ahora, Draco. Eventualmente vas a empezar a tener citas. Y ella también.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Y entonces dime, ¿cuál es el problema?

Draco se dejó caer de nuevo pesadamente en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos como un niño.

—Creo que extraño que nos presiones a mí y a Hermione tratando de que estemos juntos.

Blaise rio.

—No los presiono. Sólo me pregunto cómo ustedes dos pueden coquetear el uno con el otro y _no_ estar juntos.

El rubio gimió.

—Blaise…

— _Draco._ Nunca pienses que voy a reemplazarte a ti y a Hermione juntos como mis número uno. Jamás pasará. Pero… si hay otra manzana colgando cerca, demonios, también puedes ir y recogerla.

* * *

Draco arribó al Ministerio faltando un cuarto para las dos de la tarde. Podría simplemente haber usado la chimenea o haberse aparecido directamente en la oficina de Hermione, pero le gustaba el ambiente del ilustre Ministerio de Magia. A menos que estuviese apresurado, la mayoría de las veces en que tenía que ver a su esposa, -su ex-esposa-, en su lugar de trabajo, tomaba la ruta más larga posible. Le encantaba mirar las paredes talladas. Los pisos de mármol. Las estatuas. Las pinturas. Las notas volando. Incluso el ir y venir de magos y brujas apresurándose a sus reuniones. Si él tuviese un trabajo, definitivamente querría trabajar en el Ministerio sólo por el ambiente. Pero como era más rico de lo que nadie podría imaginar, no había razón para hacerlo. Y por ello, había pasado los últimos doce años de su vida como un papá de los que se quedan en casa, y se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, cuando Scorpius vaya a Hogwarts, Draco probablemente empezará a morirse de aburrimiento. Ya era un desastre cuando ambos, Lyra y Scorpius, iban a la escuela durante horas por día. Al menos aún quedaban seis años más antes de que su hijo recibiera su carta.

Draco tocó a la puerta cuando llegó a la oficina de Hermione. Escuchó voces y deseó no estar interrumpiendo una reunión. De hecho, estaba seguro de que no lo hacía. Escuchó risas del otro lado y esperaba que Harry estuviese ahí dentro con ella.

—Winston, ¿podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?

 _Hmm. Winston. No Harry._

La puerta se abrió y un hombre a quien Draco no conocía abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amplia y la mano extendida.

—Qué tal —le saludó con un acento extraño y educadamente lo invitó a pasar— Winston McKinley. Trabajador de Caso Superior para el Departamento de Cuido de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo Draco mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre— Esposo.

— _Ex-_ esposo —Hermione intervino desde detrás de su escritorio. Draco soltó una risa breve, (al igual que la mano del hombre) y se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—Lo siento, algunas veces lo olvido.

Winston, inconsciente de la caliente e intensa mirada de Draco, rio junto a él.

—Nos pasa hasta a los mejores. Hermione me dijo que ustedes dos se divorciaron recientemente. Me alegra ver que siguen siendo amigos. Hermione, —se dirigió a ella— Sigue en pie nuestro almuerzo de mañana, ¿cierto?

—Sí, te veré en la cafetería a medio día.

—Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos —Winston sonrió, dejando ver un set de dientes perfectos. Este se volvió hacia Draco y le dio una palmadita en la espalda— Siempre es puntual con ella. Tengo que amarla, ¿cierto?

Draco no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Winston dejó la oficina poco después de decir aquellas palabras. Él simplemente fijó su mirada hacia el pasillo por el cual el audaz hombre se había ido.

—¿Listo para irnos, Draco?

—¿Estás saliendo con él?

—¿Qué? —Hermione soltó una risa— Oh, por Merlín, no. _Nunca_ saldría con alguien con quien trabajo. Lo próximo que ocurre es que discutes, tienes una pelea, y entonces el trabajo se convierte en una absoluta pesadilla.

—Ah —murmuró él mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia el pasillo otra vez— ¿Así que tú cita con él mañana…?

— _No_ es una cita. Es más que todo negocios ya que estamos trabajando en este caso sobre invasión de trolls y es un buen modo de matar el tiempo.

—Oh.

 _Bien, me siento bastante idiota…_ se regañó Draco a sí mismo. Además, si Hermione estuviese saliendo con alguien ella se lo diría. Eran honestos el uno con el otro sobre cosas como esa. _Especialmente_ si iba a haber una persona nueva pasando tiempo con los niños.

Draco suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —dijo Hermione a la vez que enlazaba su brazo con el de él— Celoso idiota.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera empieces.

Hermione rio y reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras salían de la oficina. Ahora no se sentía tan mal por sus propias reacciones ayer.

* * *

Draco había visto a Astoria en una ocasión más desde el viernes anterior cuando fueron a almorzar con el resto. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que sus amigos no lo habían emparejado con ella. En lugar de eso, eran algo más como unas "niñeras para adultos", como él los había llamado, viendo como de todos sus amigos él era el único que no trabajaba y tenía una gran parte de su día libre. Él fue designado como el guía turístico de Astoria para todo aquello sobre lo que ella se había perdido durante los años que estuvo en Rusia, y portavoz del por qué debería mudarse de vuelta a Inglaterra.

No es como si estuviese haciendo un gran trabajo. Su salida anterior había sido por aquel motivo y debido a lo mucho que Daphne le había rogado (mejor dicho, acosado) para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, al final se había sentido menos como una obligación y más como simplemente un buen rato. Así que, cuando Astoria le preguntó si quería ir a cenar con ella el viernes por la noche, él había dicho que sí casi inmediatamente. No fue hasta poco después de que su aceptación resbalara de su boca que se percató de que acababa de plantar a Hermione. Aquello se lo había comido viciosamente hasta que finalmente se lo dijo a ella. Su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Gracias a Merlín.

—Así que, ¿qué más hay en tú lista de cosas por hacer? —preguntó Draco antes de tomar un bocado de su comida. Astoria se detuvo a pensar por un momento antes de levantar sus manos en el aire y empezar a contar usando sus dedos.

—Bueno, está El Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade, El Callejón Knockturn, la parte norte, no la del sur. La del norte, si mal no recuerdo, estaba muchísimo menos incompleta y tenía algunos accesorios _realmente_ atractivos que me encantaron.

—Mmm... así que, quieres hacer básicamente todo lo que te recuerde a Hogwarts.

Astoria se sonrojó.

—Esa no era mi intensión, pero supongo que así es como está resultando todo. Honestamente, cuando pienso en Inglaterra, eso es lo que me recuerda. Tuve eso y Hogwarts antes que ocurriera _ya tú sabes quién_ en el '98. Fui a Beauxbatons a terminar el colegio y el mismo año que me gradué conocí a mí ex-esposo, nos casamos, y nos fuimos a Rusia.

—Suena aventurero.

—Suena ridículo —Astoria rio— Apenas y lo conocía, pero me cautivó. Tuvimos a Xavier un año después y todo era maravilloso hasta que él me engañó con esa prostituta rusa.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento.

—Oh, está bien. Lo único que odio es que cada vez que pienso en Rusia pienso en _ellos._ Bien. Basta de mis desvaríos. Ya sabemos cómo mi historia de amor se volvió una tragedia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, puede que te cueste creer esto, pero la mía no se volvió una tragedia.

Astoria clavó la mirada en él curiosamente a la vez que daba un sorbo a su vino.

—Pero estás divorciado.

—Lo estoy —Draco asintió— Pero no odio a mi ex-esposa. Nos llevamos bien y aún salimos de vez en cuando.

—Así que… te divorciaste, ¿por?

—¿Para ponerlo en palabras sencillas? Por medidas preventivas.

—No te sigo.

—Nosotros solo… —Draco suspiró— Hermione y yo tuvimos una historia dura. Sin embargo, de alguna forma y a pesar de todo eso, nos las arreglamos y congeniamos durante nuestro segundo Séptimo Año en Hogwarts. Nos hicimos amigos ese año. Un año después de eso comenzamos a salir. Nos casamos en 2003 y luego vinieron Cassie, Lyra y Scorpius. Fue pura felicidad, realmente.

—Pero entonces luego de Scorpius empezamos a pelear. Es decir, siempre hemos peleado, ¿pero como una pareja casada? Nunca había sido tan… intenso. Ambos somos tercos y se nos calienta la cabeza rápidamente si no tenemos cuidado. Simplemente no queríamos que eso ocurriera. Entonces, tratamos de separarnos por un tiempo. Funcionó y no funcionó. Eventualmente simplemente decidimos divorciarnos antes de que pudiésemos causar cualquier daño irreversible. Creo que somos mejores personas por ello.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Astoria sonrió— Creo que tú y Hermione son personas absolutamente maravillosas. Creo que ustedes de hecho han encontrado la cura para los divorcios amargos.

Draco rio.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Crees que el Ministerio nos deje patentar nuestro método?

Astoria se unió a sus risas, atrayendo la atención de todos a su alrededor. No era como si a ellos les importara. Simplemente rieron y rieron hasta que el sonido se extinguió. Se había apagado completamente para Draco cuando se percató de que Astoria había colocado su mano sobre la mesa. Sobre _la suya._ Aunque ella no la movió. Y él tampoco lo hizo.

* * *

 **Nota Original de la Autora : Bien, este capítulo extra no estaba planeado, pero educadamente me pidieron otro capítulo este fin de semana y no pude decir que no lol. Y… oficialmente he decidido postear esta historia los miércoles y sábados. Sé lo que implican el resto de los capítulos y creo que esperar una semana completa por otro puede realmente matar a alguno de ustedes emocionalmente lol.**

 **Así que, ¡que tengan una lectura feliz!**

 **-WP.**


	8. Siempre Tuya (A Pesar de Todo)

**¡Capítulo 8!**

 **Estoy muy contenta de ver que la historia está cautivando cada vez a más personas. ¡Nos hacemos grandes!**

 **Gracias por todos los reviews que ha recibido esta historia. Creo que el capítulo anterior ha sido el más comentado, aunque me parece que las razones han sido bastante obvias jaja, ero de todas formas, cada opinión es muy valiosa para mi y me motiva a continuar con este proceso.**

 **La historia continúa, y mejor aún, el drama continua!**

 **No las molesto más :)**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 _Capìtulo 8. Siempre Tuya (A Pesar de Todo)_

—¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando o voy a tener que sacártelo?

Hermione rodó los ojos y lanzó una palomita de maíz en dirección a Ginny. Pero, demonios, como buena ex-jugadora de Quidditch que era, sus reflejos y puntería eran impecables. Ella apenas abrió la boca y se tragó la palomita con una sonrisa.

—¿Exactamente qué tipo de información se supone que debería estar yo divulgándote?

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡ _Hol-a!_ Es viernes por la noche. _Nunca_ estás libre un viernes por la noche. Tú y Draco se han expropiado esta noche por años y de repente, ¿ya no? ¿Qué pasó? —Ginny frunció el ceño— ¿Draco y tú han tenido una pelea?

—No, no, nada de eso. Draco simplemente tenía algo que hacer esta noche, eso es todo.

Las cejas de Ginny se arquearon.

—¿Algo que hacer?

—Sí —Hermione respondió agitadamente— Él… él cenará con un amigo.

—¿Un amigo con pechos?

—¡Ginny!

—Oh vamos, ¡la respuesta es sí o no!

Hermione gruñó y casi se arranca el cabello.

—Sí, sí, sí, un amigo con pechos. Cenará con Astoria.

Tomar agua era probablemente la peor cosa que Ginny podía estar haciendo en ese momento, porque inmediatamente comenzó a escupirla, dejando que goteara bajo su barbilla.

—¿Él _qué?_ Voy a matar a Daphne. ¡No puedo creer que él esté en una cita con su hermana!

—¡Cálmate! Ni siquiera es una cita.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Cómo llamas a dos solteros saliendo a cenar?

—Oh, no lo sé, ¿ _salir a cenar?_ —Hermione respondió con un tono demasiado obvio— Está bien. De todas formas Draco me dijo que no se trata de una cita.

Ginny se calmó un poco tras oír aquello.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Lo hizo. Además, aunque sí _fuese_ una cita, no importaría. Así como tú lo señalaste indirectamente hace un rato, Draco está soltero ahora. Puede tener citas con quien él quiera, cuando él lo quiera.

Ginny bufó con tanta fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que se habría dañado las fosas nasales.

— _¿Hablas en serio realmente?_ ¿Tratas de decirme que no te importaría en absoluto si Draco comenzase a salir con otra persona?

 _Voy a asesinar a esta mujer._

Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir adelante con sus tendencias asesinas, Hermione soltó un suspiro profundo.

—Amo a Draco, Ginny. Sabes que lo hago. Siempre lo amaré. Dicho eso, verlo con alguien más… sí, me molestaría. Y le molestaría a él también si fuese al revés. Pero no nos vamos a quedar solteros por el resto de nuestras vidas solo porque nos podamos sentir un poco incómodos.

Ginny posó su mirada sobre su regazo.

—Supongo que no.

Hermione sonrió un poco y le dio un empujón gentil por el hombro a su amiga.

—Oye. Creo que tú estás más molesta sobre mi divorcio de lo que lo estoy yo.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado.

—Tú no te ves molesta del todo.

—Es un poco difícil estarlo cuando mi esposo nunca se fue.

La primera semana de octubre pasó volando. También lo hizo la segunda, al igual que la tercera. Draco no se volvió a perder otra cena de viernes por la noche con Hermione otra vez porque si no estaría _condenado_ a ver la terrible cara que había puesto ella cuando le canceló el mes pasado. Pero a pesar de eso, él sí que se vio con Astoria otras veces durante la semana. Un desayuno por aquí. Un almuerzo o dos por allá. Ella aún no había decidido si se iba a mudar de vuelta a Inglaterra o no. Como su hijo estaba en su quinto año en Durmstrang, no quería tomar ninguna decisión permanente sin hablarlo con él primero cara a cara. Mientras tanto, Astoria se estaba quedando con Theo y Daphne, y la joven rubia consideraba su tiempo libre con Draco como "la mejor parte de todo".

Para mucho pesar y consternación de Draco, él se sentía de la misma forma. Disfrutaba inmensamente de la compañía de Astoria y, no podía creer que estuviese pensando en esto pero, en algún lado en el fondo de su estómago él realmente quería que sus citas _significaran_ algo _._ No quería que fueran casualidad. Tampoco quería que fueran algo serio. Él sólo quería… más. Aquel pensamiento lo aterraba hasta la médula. Era el hecho de que estaba dejando atrás a Hermione. Era el hecho de que ella quizá lo odiara por ello. Era el hecho de que quizá sus hijos lo odiaran por ello.

Aquello lo estaba carcomiendo tan enormemente que apenas y se podía concentrar en el juego de ajedrez mágico que él y Hermione estaban jugando. Ella estaba ganando, por amor a Merlín, y era una de las pocas cosas en las que apestaba.

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione eventualmente— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? Nada.

—Mentiroso —le acusó ella con una suave curvatura en sus labios— Apenas y tocaste tu cena cuando salimos y te estoy dando una paliza en este momento en ajedrez mágico. O algo anda mal, o he aterrizado en una realidad alternativa. Escúpelo.

—Hermione, realmente no-

—¿Quieres que te lo saque a punta de cosquillas?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de lo miserable que se sentía.

—¿Lo siento, cómo has dicho?

—Sin varita, así que sin hechizar nada. Sólo mis manos explorándote por todos tus puntos débiles sin tregua hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

Draco rio.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú realmente-?

Draco empezó a reír más cuando Hermione atacó. Sus manos estaban en todas partes. Su cuello, sus costillas, su estómago, la parte externa de sus muslos, las plantas de sus pies. Trató de apartarla de él, pero cada vez que lo hacía ella punzaba otra zona que lo debilitaba hasta el punto de la inutilidad.

—¡Para! —gritó entre carcajadas mientras se retorcía en el piso— ¡Her-mio-ne! ¡Detente! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Yo… —Draco sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y la garganta seca. Finalmente se las arregló para tomarla por las muñecas y parar la masacre— Te lo diré —dijo sin aliento.

—Bien —Hermione sonrió triunfantemente— Así que, ¿de qué se trata?

El buen humor de Draco había desaparecido. Tragó profundamente, mirándola mientras se sentaba en el piso y ella hacía lo mismo, a su lado, con sus muñecas aún entre sus manos.

—No estoy seguro de que te vaya a gustar.

Hermione trató al máximo no ponerse nerviosa. Tenía la sensación de que sabía hacía donde se dirigía esta conversación, pero no quería saltar a conclusiones aunque su corazón ya lo hubiese hecho.

—Sólo dímelo.

Él tomó un profundo, _profundo_ respiro y cerró los ojos mientras decía.

—Quiero salir con Astoria.

 _Eso fue lo que pensé._

Hermione disimuló su reacción con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Pensé que ya estabas haciendo eso.

Draco negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

—Nunca lo vi de esa forma. Pero ahora… Ahora creo que quiero hacerlo.

—Draco —Hermione le dijo con simpatía— Ya no estamos juntos. Tú… ya sabes… tienes _permitido_ tener citas.

Él la volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido levemente. Pensó en Winston McKinley y sintió escalofríos.

—¿No te molestaría?

Hermione se encogió de hombros de nuevo, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas en el proceso.

—Bueno, no estaría contenta exactamente —suspiró y en su lugar comenzó a morderse el labio— Pero mis sentimientos al respecto no importan.

—Lo son si vas a odiarme —contrarrestó Draco. Dejó que sus manos resbalaran de sus muñecas a sus manos— Pasamos quince años de nuestras vidas juntos, Hermione. Trece de ellos casados. Lo que pienses y como te sientas significan muchísimo para mí.

Hermione miró abajo hacia sus manos. Las de _ambos._ Quizá había fijado su mirada en ellas por mucho más tiempo del necesario, pero eventualmente retiró la mirada mientras separaba sus manos lentamente de las suyas y las colocaba gentilmente a cada lado de su rostro.

—Gracias —le dijo ella con ternura— Me siento de la misma forma en torno a ti. Y además de eso, también me importa tu felicidad.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo dentro de sí misma, Hermione se inclinó en su dirección y le plantó un beso casto sobre la frente retrocediendo poco después, mirándole a los ojos.

—Hazlo. No voy a volverme un ogro amargado y viejo si lo haces.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Si.

Draco suspiró, se incorporó y la jaló hacia él en un abrazo.

—Eres posiblemente la mejor ex-esposa que cualquier hombre pudiese pedir.

Hermione rio suavemente y lo abrazó de vuelta.

— _¿Ex_ -esposa? —se rio de nuevo y se inclinó lejos de él levemente— No. Siempre seré tu esposa —dijo, señalando hacía su pecho, justo sobre su corazón— Aquí.

* * *

 **Nota Original de la Autora:** **Ah, aún y mediante las pantallas y a través de los países puedo sentirlos a todos lanzándome dagas lol. Pero sepan como un hecho que SÍ, esta es una historia Dramione y ellos TERMINARÁN juntos. La parte divertida es cómo se las arreglan para llegar allí ;). Encontremos consuelo en el hecho de que Draco, aunque quiera masomenos salir adelante, está _sinceramente_ siendo difícil para él hacerlo.**

 **También, puedo tomarme un tiempo fuera y simplemente decirles gracias? Estoy felizmente sobrecogida con el entusiasmo que hay por esta historia así que... sí. Simplemente gracias! :D**

 **-WP**


	9. Esquivar

**_¡Buenos Días!_**

 ** _Siento mucho haberme tardado taaaaaanto en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada organizando un par de cosas y no he tenido tiempo para dedicarle a esta traducción como se merece. Sin embargo, espero que con este capítulo volvamos ya al ritmo regular de un par de actualizaciones por semana._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, no puedo creer que estemos ya a los 94! Sepan que los leo todos, absolutamente todos, pero se me complica responder cada uno de ellos. Espero tener un poquito de tiempo esta semana para ponerme en eso._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, a leer! :)_**

* * *

 _Capìtulo 9. Esquivar_

Hermione había encontrado incómodo, _increíblemente_ incómodo, el sentarse con Draco, Lyra y Scorpius para hablar con ellos acerca de la nueva "señorita amiga" de su papi. Él no iba a etiquetar a Astoria como su novia, pero seguía siendo alguien a quien él veía con regularidad. Hermione había protestado, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte, acerca de tener que estar en la habitación cuando él discutiera sobre aquello con sus hijos.

—Van a preguntar por ti, Hermione —le discutió Draco— Sobre _nosotros_. Sabes esto.

Ella lo sabía, y ellos lo hicieron. A pesar de haberles dicho meses atrás que ella y papi eran sólo "muy buenos amigos", ellos aún mantenían altas esperanzas de que sus padres volvieran a la razón y simplemente estarían juntos de una buena vez. Nadie más que Lyra, quien se echó a llorar. Draco se sentía listo para terminar las cosas con Astoria debido a ello, pero Hermione lo convenció de no hacerlo.

Ginny aún estaba encima de ella por aquello.

Draco había manejado a Cassie por cuenta propia, y regresó a Hermione con un reporte bastante bueno. Estaba decepcionada, por supuesto, pero feliz si su padre estaba feliz. La típica respuesta de un chico cuando su padre estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo.

Aparte de los niños, la otra cosa que era incómoda eran _todas las reuniones sociales._ Harry, Ron y Ginny casualmente rondaban el tema, pero apestaban al tratar de mantener sus emociones fuera de sus rostros. Pansy hablaba sin fin cuando se ponía nerviosa, y aquel hábito la poseía terriblemente cuando estaba cerca de Hermione. Blaise era probablemente el más normal de todos, quien naturalmente veía la luz en todo de todas formas. Theo y Daphne se veían completamente _terribles_ considerando que era la Hermana de la Sra. Nott quien colgaba del brazo de Draco. Narcissa estaba más remilgada y elegante de lo normal, lo cual Hermione tomó por que se estaba esforzando al máximo por mantener la máscara Malfoy puesta en todo momento. Y los padres de Hermione, aunque no entendían la gravedad de la situación, aun así lamentaban que las cosas no hayan funcionado entre ella y su esposo.

Considerando todo aquello, todos estaban estresándola al máximo. Probablemente ese era el motivo por el cual se estaba devorando como una campeona su vaso de whiskey de fuego en este momento.

—Eh… ¿Hermione? —dijo Ron tentativamente— La castaña en cuestión levantó un dedo en su dirección como una advertencia.

—Ronald Weasley. Si me preguntas aunque sea un tanto "¿estás bien?" juro por Merlín que comprare otros dos de estos y me tendrás durmiendo en tu sofá esta noche y vomitando en tu baño mañana por la mañana.

—Bien, de acuerdo, muy bien.

Ron sabía cuándo no meterse con la leona. En su lugar dio un sorbo a su whiskey de fuego y mantuvo su mirada en dirección a la puerta para así enterarse cuando Harry entrara. Quizá lo podría salvar de una cruel atada de lengua si metía la pata y decía las cosas incorrectas. Cuando Harry finalmente entró, sosteniendo nada más y nada menos que El Profeta, los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos, pero el hombre no lo vio.

 _Oh, demonios._

—Hola chicos —Harry sonrió a la vez que se sentaba junto a Ron. El Profeta estaba cara arriba sobre la mesa y justo allí en la portada había una foto en movimiento de Draco y Astoria. Ella estaba agarrada de él y lo volvía a ver amorosamente. Draco, por otro lado, estaba mirando al piso mientras caminaban, pero con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Ron lo pateó en la pierna, pero antes de que Harry pudiese captar la indirecta, Hermione ya estaba mirando hacia el periódico.

—Su hijo debe verse adorable —musitó Hermione— Guapo, debería decir, ya que tiene quince. Tendré que preguntarle a Draco si vendrá aquí para Navidad o cualquiera que sea el acuerdo. Estoy segura de que se llevará con Cassie de las mil maravillas.

—Hermione —comenzó Harry— ¿Estás bie-? ¡Ay! —gritó. Ron acababa de darle una patada en la pierna por segunda vez. Solo que esta vez más fuerte— ¡Demonios! ¡Ron! ¿Qué te _pasa_?

—No te enfades con él —dijo ella despectivamente— Te está salvando de tener a tu mejor amiga borracha y en tu sofá.

—Me arriesgaré —le dijo Harry— Hermione, si el que Draco y Astoria estén saliendo te molesta así de mucho, entonces, ¿por qué no hablas con él?

—Ahg —gruñó a la vez que corría los dedos por entre su cabello— _Ellos_ no son el problema. _Tú_ y todo el resto _lo_ _son._ Draco me preguntó cómo me sentiría acerca de esto antes de empezar a salir con Astoria regularmente, y yo le dije que estaría bien siempre y cuando él estuviera feliz. Lo dije en serio. _Aún_ hablo en serio aunque haya pasado un mes y tenga que ver fotos como _esta_ —hizo un gesto en dirección a El Profeta.

—Y lo siento, pero son todos ustedes los que hacen que quiera subirme por las paredes. Si no fuese por su simpatía, o expresiones faciales patéticas, o el tratarme como si fuese una frágil muñeca de porcelana china entonces no sería constantemente recordada de que-

—Aún lo amas —completó Harry.

Hubo cierta quietud en el aire, pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza lentamente a la vez que su dedo trazaba el borde de su vaso.

—No, no necesito un recordatorio de eso. Lo que me recuerda –o de lo que me estoy dando cuenta, en realidad- es que estamos divorciados. Estamos _realmente_ divorciados. Nunca me había parecido real hasta ahora. Ahora que lo es yo… bueno, simplemente diré que no me gusta mucho.

—Hermione —Ron frunció el ceño— Si así es como te sientes entonces realmente deberías hablar con él.

—No —respondió ella con terquedad— El asunto sigue siendo que Draco y yo nos divorciamos por un motivo.

—No muy buenos _motivos_ —murmuró el pelirrojo.

— _El sofá,_ Ronald —Hermione le amenazó.

—Si Harry se va a arriesgar, entonces yo también lo haré. Acéptalo, Draco y tú se divorciaron porque no querían hacer algo que los dos lamentaran, ¿cierto?

Hermione gruñó horriblemente antes de asentir eventualmente.

—Bien, no permita Merlín que corrija a la _genial Hermione Granger,_ pero estaban equivocados. No arreglaron nada. Lo evadieron. Esquivaron jodidamente todo acerca de ello.

—¿Así que la otra opción era qué? —Hermione le retó— ¿Quedarse? ¿Aguantarse? Pelear hasta el punto en que nos detestáramos el uno al otro y terminar como tú y- —se detuvo. Ron sabía a donde había querido ir a parar ella con sus palabras y sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

—Oh, Ron… lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso. Estuvo completamente pasado de la raya.

Ron se encogió de hombros y dijo suavemente.

—Es la verdad. Lavender y yo sí nos quedamos. Y lo intentamos. Y no, no funcionó. Y sí, nos detestamos el uno al otro. Pero eso no significa que te hubiese pasado lo mismo a ti. No todas las historias terminan igual.

—…Supongo. Pero ya no importa, ¿cierto? —suspiró amargamente a la vez que ojeaba El Profeta una vez más— Alguien más está escribiendo esa historia ahora.

* * *

La vida de Draco había cambiado tan abruptamente que era en parte bueno, pero sobretodo… aterrador. Para la primera semana de Noviembre había usado la palabra "cita" en referencia a Astoria. Ella le había sonreído ampliamente. Ansiosa y emocionada con el término, y cuyas repercusiones Draco no había entendido completamente hasta que realmente sucedieron sobre el curso del mes.

Astoria se había ido a ver a su hijo y se dejó llevar por la idea de mudar su hogar a Inglaterra. Ella había insistido en que ninguna mudanza de muebles sucedería hasta que él hubiese terminado su año escolar y _sólo_ si él aprobaba a su "amigo".

El quinceañero vendría a Inglaterra por dos semanas durante las vacaciones de Navidad sólo para dicha "aprobación".

Astoria había dejado en claro que no quería arruinar la buena relación que tenía él con Hermione, como madre de sus hijos. Apreciaba aquello, pero aun así, ella lo hizo.

¿Qué tan cortés habría sido por parte de Draco el seguir teniendo cenas con Hermione como solía hacerlo? ¿O los desayunos ocasionales? ¿O pasar la noche? Claro, podría haber usado a sus hijos como excusa, pero no quería hacer eso. Las implicaciones de aquello eran _monumentales._ Y honestamente, ¿era normal querer ver a tu ex-esposa _así_ de mucho?

Lo que había empeorado las cosas era que no había ninguna falla en Astoria. Ni una sola. Y a él le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba. Ella era inteligente. Divertida. Extremadamente amable. Simplemente una persona simpática para rodearse. Quería conocerla mejor, pero este bloqueo que era Hermione Malfoy, antes Granger, era la barrera emocional más grande que Draco jamás había tenido que cruzar.

Y ahora tenía problemas más grandes, lo cual había sido el por qué invitó a Blaise a venir para así poder vociferarle. Como siempre.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

Draco respiró profundamente, miró a su amigo a los ojos, y dijo sin más.

—Astoria quiere acostarse conmigo.

Blaise tomó una pausa. Abrió la boca en repetidas ocasiones para hablar, pero se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de decir nada.

—Lo siento, pero ¿eso es un problema?

—¡Sí!

Blaise levantó la ceja.

—¿Por qué? —este entrecerró los ojos y dirigió la mirada brevemente hacia los pantalones de su amigo. Dando un paso tentativamente más cerca de él le preguntó en un suspiro.

—Draco, ¿tú puedes…? ¿Puedes tener una…?

—Ni siquiera _pienses_ en terminar esa pregunta —dijo Draco con severidad.

Blaise sonrió y levantó las manos en su defensa.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo estoy cubriendo lo básico —bajó las manos y se encogió de hombros— Si no es eso, entonces ¿es Astoria?

—No, no es ella. Es una mujer adorable, sinceramente, pero… por quince años sólo he estado con Hermione. Para mí, acostarme con alguien más simplemente se siente… mal.

Blaise frunció el ceño y posó su mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo.

—Lo entiendo, y es completamente normal. Oye, ¿por qué no hablas con Astoria sobre ello? Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá cómo te sientes al respecto en lugar de pensar que algo anda mal como que tú no la encuentras atractiva o algo así por el estilo.

—Supongo. O tal vez… —Draco frunció el ceño y hundió los hombros— Tal vez sólo debería terminar las cosas antes de que las etiquetas se vean involucradas.

—¿Etiquetas? —repitió Blaise— ¿Piensas que las cosas entre ustedes dos llegarán así de lejos?

—¿Sí? Lógicamente eso es lo que pasa luego, ¿cierto?

—Usualmente —el italiano soltó una risa— Pero obviamente tú no estás tan seguro de eso. Escucha, amigo, a mí me parece que esto es más que simplemente sexo. Estás en conflicto contigo mismo. Profundamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué te da la impresión de que hay más?

—Nada a excepción de la mirada de cachorro perdido en tu rostro. Vamos. Sácatelo de encima.

Draco suspiró. Se movió de mala gana para sentarse y le hizo una seña a Blaise para que éste hiciera lo mismo.

—Creo que Hermione está molesta conmigo.

Blaise arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—La forma en la que me mira —Draco frunció el ceño— Viene a recoger a Lyra y Scorpius de mi casa cuando su día en el Ministerio termina. Cada vez que la veo es como… si algo le molestara.

—¿Y tú automáticamente asumes que tiene que ver contigo?

—Fue mi esposa por trece años, Blaise. Creo que sé cuando el motivo de su frustración soy _yo._

—¿Qué crees que es lo que le molesta?

—Astoria, ¿Qué más? No he hecho nada que la haga odiarme últimamente excepto salir, y ella me dijo, _ella me dijo_ que no se volvería un troll por sobre ello.

Blaise rio de repente.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

Draco jadeó.

—Hermione no dice lo que no quiera decir.

—Cuando está pensando lógicamente, quieres decir —añadió Blaise— Cuando son problemas del corazón, bueno, no tanto. Necesitas hablar las cosas con ella.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó Draco con amargura — ¿Cuando nos demos cuenta que el problema soy yo qué es exactamente lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer?

—Abordarlo de frente —le dijo Blaise— No hay nada más que puedas hacer que eso. Esto no es tu matri-

Blaise se detuvo en seco. Draco posó su mirada sobre la de Blaise y ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un rato laboriosamente largo.

—Dilo —dijo Draco— Adelante. Hazlo.

Blaise se arrepentía de esto desde ya, pero demonios, ya estaba dentro del agujero.

—Tu matrimonio. Esto no es tu matrimonio, Draco, y no puedes simplemente pedir el divorcio para evitar un conflicto. Tú y Hermione están ligados, ¿de acuerdo? Están ligados por el apellido. Están ligados por su matrimonio, por su divorcio. A través de sus hijos. A través del amor que tienen el uno por el otro. Tú y Hermione _siempre_ van a estar juntos, aunque quizá no dentro del contexto convencional. Entre más pronto te des cuenta de ello, mejor. Dicho eso, _habla con ella._ Con Astoria también. Sólo háblalo todo con ellas, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas analizar tus sentimientos antes de que vayas y hagas algo estúpido. Hazlo bien, contrólate y maneja la situación.

Draco gruñó internamente. _Contrólate, dice._ Si tan sólo supiera cuan temeroso estaba él de hacer eso, fallar miserablemente, y terminar perdiéndola por el resto de su vida. Y por perderla, se refería a Hermione.

Bajo ese sutil lenguaje se dio cuenta de que él ya había ido y había hecho algo estúpido. No, estúpido no. Solo algo para lo que él simplemente no estaba listo.

* * *

 **Nota Original de la Autora: De acuerdo, bien. Draco está volviendo lentamente a la razón. ¿Aún lo están odiando un poco? lol.**

 **Oh y +300 follows! Gracias! :)**

 **-WP.**


	10. Dicha

**_¡Buenas Noches!_**

 ** _Sé que dije que volveríamos ya al ritmo de actualización normal, pero han ocurrido dos cosas:_**

 ** _1\. He estado corta de tiempo y ocupada en varias cosas, y aunque puede decirse que es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, realmente he estado pendiente de demasiados temas últimamente. Suena a excusa, lo sé, pero es la lamentable realidad jaja._**

 ** _2\. Este capítulo es muy importante y especial, y además es el más largo hasta ahora, así que he querido dedicarle tiempo extra para asegurarme que todo se entienda y sea una traducción limpia, ya que a veces algunas frases no significan lo mismo en los dos idiomas, y hay palabras que no tienen traducción, sin embargo, esto es parte del desafío de hacer algo así. _**

**_Otra cosa más:_**

 ** _He decidido que responderé a los reviews en cada capítulo, ya que es más sencillo responderlos todos en la misma página en lugar de utilizar el tedioso (para mi gusto) sistema de FF de escribir la respuesta, postearla, devolverse a la página de reviews, etc._**

 ** _No sé en cuál review quedé exactamente, así que al final del capítulo encontrarán las respuestas correspondientes a los comentarios del capítulo anterior._**

 ** _Sin más que agregar._**

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

* * *

 _Capitulo 10. Dicha_

—El Baile de Invierno de Narcissa es _este_ sábado Hermione —le regañó Ginny mientras la castaña rebuscaba entre percheros de vestidos elegantes— ¿Por qué demonios esperaste hasta ahora para ir a buscar un vestido?

—Soy la madre de tres bulliciosos niños —dijo Hermione a la vez que levantaba un vestido azul sin tiras, fruncía el ceño hacía él, y lo ponía de vuelta. Ginny se mofó.

—Buen intento. Uno de esos niños estará en Hogwarts por otra semana más al igual que uno de los míos, y los dos tuyos no son más locos que Albus y Lily. Tu excusa es una basura.

Hermione rio.

—De acuerdo, bien. No tengo una excusa. ¿Puedes simplemente ayudarme a escoger un vestido decente, azul zafiro, por favor?

—Eso es extrañamente específico. ¿Cómo así?

—Bueno… tiene que hacer juego con un collar que Draco me regaló para mi cumpleaños.

Ginny sonrió de lado.

—Ah, ya veo. Sí, no querríamos decepcionar a tu ex-esposo, quien muy probablemente llevará a su novia a la gala de su madre, por no llevar ese collar.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ellos no lo han etiquetado aún? —Hermione la reprendió a la vez que soltaba un sonidito de disgusto hacia el vestido que acaba de sacar.

—¿Realmente piensas que no lo han hecho? —le preguntó Ginny— ¿Se han estado viendo por cuánto tiempo ya? ¿Un mes?

—Seis semanas.

La mueca de Ginny fue larga y amplia.

—¿Has estado llevando el tiempo?

—Yo… No, yo… —Hermione balbuceaba horriblemente y se sonrojó— _No,_ no lo he hecho. Pero, de vuelta al tema en cuestión. Draco me habría dicho si lo hicieran. Somos bastante abiertos con cosas como estas.

—Horriblemente —la pelirroja se estremeció. Ella comenzó a rebuscar entre los percheros de nuevo y luego chilló de alegría cuando sacó un vestido zafiro azul real y lo sostuvo mostrándoselo a Hermione.

—Este es el indicado.

Los ojos de Hermione sobresalían.

—Estás bromeando.

—Oh, vamos, no te transformes en una vieja madre contra mí. Tienes treinta y siete, no ochenta. Sólo pruébatelo.

Hermione se estremeció ante la frase de "vieja madre" y casi arrancó el vestido lejos de Ginny. No quería pensar de sí misma como "vieja" hasta que todos sus tres hijos estuviesen casados con hijos propios.

Así que, le pasó su bolso a Ginny y se escabulló en uno de los vestidores en la parte de atrás. Hermione sostuvo el vestido en sus manos frente a sí misma y lo admiró a medias. La parte del frente era lo suficientemente decente, aunque se dio cuenta de que la línea del cuello y las copas empujarían sus pechos bastante arriba. Un arreglo fácil si ella no quisiera usar un sostén y en su lugar dejara que el vestido hiciera todo el trabajo. Tenía una abertura que iba hacia arriba del lado izquierdo, la cual iba a mitad de camino por el muslo. Le provocó hacer una _pausa_ , pero considerando que el vestido no estaba hecho para abrazar su figura de la cadera hacia abajo, la abertura sólo se vería cuando ella caminara.

La espalda, sin embargo…. _Merlín,_ la espalda era un gran problema. Era un gran problema porque _no_ había espalda sobre la cual hablar. Había desaparecido. Poof. Un pedazo de material que hacía falta y que reaparecía de nuevo en lo que ella asumía era la parte baja de su espalda.

No era que Hermione fuese una mojigata. Honestamente, no era eso. Simplemente no era su estilo. El vestido era encantador y se vería genial en cualquier otra persona, Ginny incluso. Simplemente era la idea de tenerlo _en_ ella lo que le cortaba un poco el aliento.

Sin embargo, Hermione se desnudó y se sacudió dentro del vestido. A pesar de sus reservas, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante bien en él. No, cambia eso. Se veía _jodidamente_ bien en él. Ginny concordó entusiasmadamente con ella cuando la miró y se rehusó a buscar por más vestidos porque este era el correcto.

—Esto noqueará a cierto hombre rubio —sonrió Ginny a la vez que le arreglaba la falda del vestido para que así mostrara la pierna de Hermione.

—Gin, esto no es sobre Draco —Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Para ti no lo es, pero de seguro que para mí sí lo es. Y ahora que tenemos el vestido arreglado, podemos volver al tema de tu cita.

—Oh no —Hermione sacudió la cabeza— Así como te lo dije la semana pasada, y la anterior a esa, _no voy a llevar a alguien más._

—Y como yo te lo dije a _ti_ la semana pasada, y la semana anterior a esa, todos van a estar en pareja menos tú. ¡Y eso incluye a Ron! Sin ánimo de ofender a mi hermano, pero eso aún me sorprende.

Hermione rio. Sí, Ron iría al Baile de Invierno de Narcissa con alguien. _No_ una cita. O algo así había dicho, pero nadie le creía. La mujer iba a la tienda de bromas de tanto en tanto con su pequeño de seis años quien estaba absolutamente obsesionado con la mercadería. Ella y Ron se hicieron amigos afuera de la tienda y un día de la semana pasada le preguntó casualmente si quería ir al baile con él. Ella dijo que sí, y Hermione estaba completamente feliz por él.

—Por favor lleva a Winston.

—¿Qué? —Hermione miró a Ginny e inmediatamente comenzó a protestar— Sabes que tengo una regla sobre no salir con nadie con quien trabaje.

—No lo llames una cita entonces —dijo Ginny astutamente— Es un amigo llevando a otro amigo a un evento amistoso.

— _Claro…_ Eso es _exactamente_ lo que él va a pensar.

—Bien, de acuerdo, ve al baile sola entonces mientras todos, incluido tu ex, es acurrucado lejos en los brazos de su respectiva pareja.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero se encontró a si misma sin nada que decir. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Eres una pequeña bruja malvada.

Ginny sonrió de alegría.

—Hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

* * *

Se habían estado viendo por poco más de un mes ya y durante las últimas tres semanas las cosas habían terminado igual: en casa de Astoria.

Luego de darse cuenta de que se quedaría en Inglaterra por un poco más, Astoría había dejado la casa de su hermana y cuñado y se mudó a un loft de renta semanal. Ya sea que fuese el almuerzo o la cena, siempre terminaban allí. Y era ahí donde los nervios de Draco llegaban en exceso.

Su conversación con Blaise acerca de sus reservaciones sexuales y emocionales había sido hace dos semanas. Y desde entonces Draco aún tenía pendiente su propia charla con Hermione acerca de si ella quería o no hechizarlo secretamente y hacerlo pedacitos. Tampoco había hablado con Astoria sobre sus niveles de confort en cuanto a cuán altos _sus_ niveles de confort eran. Era agotador, de verdad, y aquí estaba él lidiando con ello de nuevo.

Estaban sentados en su sofá mirando la televisión, entre todas las cosas. Draco tenía una en su propia casa porque sus hijos eran adictos a esa cosa. Él también, algo así, considerando que su ex-esposa nacida de muggles lo había obligado a comprar uno en primer lugar. Le había sorprendido que Astoria tuviera uno, pero luego ella le explicó que su ex-esposo estaba metido en comercio mágico y muggle. Aquello lo había expuesto a él, así como a ella y su hijo a una abundante cantidad de objetos muggles a través de los años. Ella tenía que admitir que la televisión era, por mucho, su favorita.

Y entonces aquí estaban. El sofá de Astoria era pequeño. Uno de dos plazas y algo que juraba ciegamente que ella había hecho a propósito. No había mucho espacio para que él fuese a ningún lado. No es como si _quisiera_ hacerlo, pero si el deseo hubiese estado allí, habría sido impedido por una silla acolchonada.

—Oh, esta es mi parte favorita.

Draco miró abajo en su dirección y sonrió un poco.

—¿Exactamente cuántas veces has visto esto?

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

—Las suficientes.

—Traducción: demasiadas.

Astoria le golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo y luego sucedió. Ella envolvió un brazo en torno a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Draco conocía esta estrategia y la podía leer como a un libro. Después de eso su mano viajaría hasta su pecho. Se quedaría allí por un rato. Quizá y hasta la frotaría un poco. Ella movería su cuerpo un poco más cerca, se acurrucaría un poco contra él, y esperaría pacientemente por su siguiente paso, el cuál sería que él entrelazara sus brazos entorno a su torso. No era como si pudiese verla sonreír cuando hizo aquello, más bien pudo _sentirla_ hacerlo. Y luego ella se irguió un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un poco demasiado cerca de su boca. Él la habría besado, apropiadamente, pero entonces era cuando su convulsión emocional comenzaba.

Ahora bien, Astoria no besaba mal, ni por asomo, pero su cerebro no se comportaba apropiadamente y continuaba haciendo comparaciones entre ella y Hermione. Era como si sus pensamientos fuesen un comentario en vivo:

 _Hermione jamás arrastraría sus dedos de esa forma, sería más como una… caricia._

 _Hermione jamás mordería así de fuerte._

 _Hermione siempre prefería cuando_ _ **él**_ _iniciaba las cosas._

Hermione esto. Hermione aquello. Era enloquecedor.

Un golpecito en una de las ventanas los despertó de su picardía. Draco miró por encima, deseando que su expresión de alivio haya sido interna, y entrecerró los ojos a la vez que reconocía a la lechuza.

—Es de Hermione —dijo Draco mientras se desenredaba de Astoria. Dejó pasar a la lechuza, Remy, quien dejó caer una carta a sus pies para luego volar fuera. Se dio cuenta de que era una nota corta, pero una que había atraído su atención de todas formas.

 _Lamento interrumpir, pero Scorpius ha pescado un resfrío y está pasándola miserablemente. Ya sabes cómo es._

 _Hermione xx._

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Astoria mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Draco dobló la carta, la metió en su bolsillo y suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme. Scorpius está enfermo.

—Oh no, ¿es grave?

—No, es sólo un resfrío pero —Draco comenzó a sonreír— Sólo deja que yo esté cerca de él cuando está enfermo y haría un berrinche enorme si Hermione se acerca a más de un metro de su cama. Astoria, yo-

—Está bien, no te preocupes por ello —le dijo Astoria— Las labores de padre siempre van primero. Te veré el sábado para el baile.

Astoria le dio un beso de despedida y Draco se apareció directamente en la casa de Hermione.

—Hermione, ¿dónde-

—¡En la cocina!

Draco se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a su ex-esposa apilando cosas en una bandeja. Una mirada y él ya sabía que se trataba del "Kit de Enfermedad". Un tazón de sopa, una taza de té, una Poción Supresora de Tosidos y un altamente diluido Somnífero.

—Llegaste aquí más rápido de lo que pensé, bien —dijo Hermione a la vez que levantaba la bandeja y se la entregaba a Draco— Scorpius ha estado tosiendo tanto que estoy sorprendida de que aún pueda hablar.

—¿Dónde está Lyra?

—Con mis padres. No quería que se contagiara algo. Ella es una completa _alegría_ cuando está enferma.

Draco rio. Lyra era todo _menos_ un pequeño rayo de sol cuando estaba enferma. Estaba contento de que estuviese fuera por la noche. Quizá por el resto de la semana si Scorpius no salía de esta cosa para entonces.

—Bien, iré a hacerme cargo de esto. Luego de que se duerma iré a casa y tomaré algo de ropa también. Algo me dice que no me dejará irme de aquí esta noche.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción.

—Probablemente no. Buena suerte.

* * *

"Buena suerte" estuvo bien. A Draco le había tomado al menos cinco intentos completos de ruegos y suplicas para hacer que Scorpius tomara la Poción Supresora de Tosidos. Una vez que estuvo finalmente dentro, su hijo se resistió a la sopa, optando por el té, solo para no querer más el té luego de dos tragos e ir por la sopa de nuevo. Y, por supuesto, Scorpius no quería alimentarse a sí mismo porque le gustaba cuando su padre lo hacía. Así que, Draco lo hizo. Cualquier cosa por su hijo, lo cual incluía leerle no uno, sino _tres_ cuentos para dormir antes de que el pequeño niño se tomara el Somnífero.

Cuando Draco finalmente se las arregló para bajar se sentía listo para dormir justo en el sofá. Olvídate de ir a casa por ropa para cambiarse. Esta era una noche en la que _no_ se sentía quisquilloso sobre su higiene. Sin embargo, parecía que Hermione había anticipado esta noche bastante bien, y dejó caer una pequeña mochila de su pertenencia a un lado del sofá.

Draco la miró por encima, luego a ella, y seguidamente sonrió.

—Merlín te bendiga.

Hermione rio mientras se movía para sentarse junto a él.

—Me conoces, siempre pensando anticipadamente. Por cierto, lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá. Le dije que estabas ocupado esta noche y _realmente_ lo intenté con él, pero conoces a Scorpius…

—Está bien —dijo Draco— Me pregunto si seguirá gritando y llorando por mí para que cuide de él cuando esté en Hogwarts.

—Si lo hace, que Merlín te ayude.

—Tendré que instalar una red flú a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—O a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Draco se estremeció.

—¡No pongas eso en el aire de esa forma! Hiciste lo mismo con Cassie y mira, está sangrando rojo y dorado.

—Sí, sí, lo hace —Hermione sonrió de alegría abiertamente. Draco hizo un puchero como un niño, lo cual sólo provocó que ella riera más y con más fuerza. Él la miró a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y ella se secaba una lágrima invisible. Le estremecía por dentro verla de esa forma.

—…Gracias —Draco le dijo una vez que ella se calmó tras la risa. Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacía un costado en confusión.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por reírte. Por no verte como si me odiaras.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Odiarte? Draco, no podría odiarte nunca-

—Dile eso a tu rostro —rio entre dientes— Durante las últimas semanas cada vez que te veía, parecías un poco… tensa… de estar cerca de mí.

 _¿Lo había estado? ¿Lo había estado realmente?_

Hermione fijó la mirada sobre su regazo y retorció juntas sus manos nerviosamente.

—Yo… admito que he estado un poco tensa últimamente —levantó la mirada hacia él y agregó— Pero no eres tú, soy yo, lo juro.

Draco no puedo evitar sonreír con mofa y torció su cuerpo para así poder verla completamente de frente.

—Sabes, cuando alguien dice "no eres tú, soy yo", usualmente es al contrario. Vamos, Hermione, sé honesta conmigo —él la alcanzó y tomó su mano, cualquier cosa por evitar que las frotara en seco— No te gusta la idea de que salga con Astoria.

—No es eso, no _realmente_ de todas formas.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—El que estés con ella simplemente hace nuestro divorcio real, es todo —confesó Hermione— Tienes que admitir que estábamos teniendo uno bastante no convencional.

—Cierto.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Es simplemente algo a lo que me tengo que acostumbrar. Si tú puedes hacerlo, entonces yo también.

La culpa de Draco lo golpeó fuertemente y dejó caer la mirada hacia el sofá. _Si tú puedes hacerlo, entonces yo también…_ ¿Pero lo había hecho? ¿Lo había hecho realmente?

—¿Draco? —Hermione lo llamó suavemente. Ella corrió más cerca de él y procedió a tocarle una mejilla— ¿ _Eres_ feliz, cierto?

Él estaba satisfecho, eso era más que seguro. ¿Pero feliz? Una cosa era certera y era el hecho de que era feliz _ahora._ Y quizás este era un error de su parte, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado más rápido de lo que su cerebro pudo para decirse que no.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. Fue un rápido toque de sus labios, pero la cantidad de deseo que había rosado de ello fue astronómica. Hermione había sido atrapada fuera de guardia, y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró no sólo porque él la había besado. Su corazón estaba palpitando fuera de su pecho porque él estaba allí, su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, sus labios flotando sobre los suyos y tentándola.

Nunca había sido buena cuando la tentaban. Y Draco lo sabía.

Draco cerró el espacio y la besó de nuevo, deslizando su brazo en torno a su cuerpo y jalándola más cerca. Habían pasado _meses_ desde la última vez que él se había presionado contra su cuerpo de esa manera, y Merlín, sí que lo había extrañado. _La_ había extraño. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual él pausó el beso por un momento para así poder aparecerse a ambos en su dormitorio.

Cuando Hermione aterrizó sobre sus pies, se encontró con su espalda presionada contra la puerta de su dormitorio, el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo fijándola allí. Su beso era frenético. No, urgente era una mejor palabra para ello. Hermione estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pensar lógicamente antes de mandar todo al infierno.

—Scorpius podría… —dijo ella contra sus labios mientras sus dedos desabotonaban rápidamente su camisa— Él podría escucharnos.

—Hechizo Silenciador —respondió él mientras rompía su beso para así poder deslizar su camisa suelta fuera y hacer lo mismo con la de ella sobre su cabeza— No escuchará nada.

Los labios de Draco estaban sobre los de ella nuevamente y él podía sentir sus dedos tocando gentilmente su cuello, _acariciándolo,_ así como estaba acostumbrado. Casi gimió de placer y en completo júbilo cuando ella tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, barriendo su lengua sobre este antes de dejarlo proceder dentro de su boca y profundizar su ya apasionado beso. Necesitaba más de ella, así que entonces dejó que su boca se deslizara hacia su mandíbula, al lado de su cuello, y permitió que sus manos exploraran.

—Draco —Hermione dijo sin aliento ahora que podía hablar. Ella se mordió la lengua cuando él le mordió el cuello. Sus manos viajaban arriba hacia sus muslos, amasando su trasero cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, y sus pensamientos rápidamente se estaban revolviendo— No deberíamos hacer esto. Estamos divorciados.

—Lo sé —Draco le respondió en un tono sordo. Sus labios habían ido desde su cuello hacia el medio de sus pechos y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando su lengua los acarició uno a su vez.

—Estás… —ella tragó fuerte cuando sus dedos se engancharon en el borde superior de su pantalón y ropa interior y los dejó caer de ella hacía el piso. Sus manos automáticamente viajaron a los de él para que los suyos también pudieran ser desabotonados y así caer sobre el suelo— Estás viendo a Astoria.

—Eso también lo sé.

Hermione sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo mientras daba un paso fuera de su ropa en el piso.

—Pero no vamos a parar, ¿cierto?

Draco dio un paso fuera de los suyos de la misma forma. Se tomó un momento para mirarla fijamente. Su piel enrojecida, el subir y bajar de su pecho (aún en ese _maldito_ sostén que debía irse). La lujuria en sus ojos que él no había visto desde que se habían divorciado.

Él tragó.

—No.

Hermione lo besó esta vez y su gemido llegó a sus oídos fuertemente cuando él se deslizó dentro de ella. Sus chillidos de placer parecían golpearle más alto y más fuerte con cada estocada que daba y lo volvía loco. Draco eventualmente la levantó para así poder mover a ambos lejos de la puerta y en su lugar ir sobre la cama. Allí Hermione le instó a recostarse sobre su espalda y ella se despojó de su sostén lanzándolo lejos. Era el turno de él de rodar los ojos, y gruñir, y gemir con cada vaivén de sus caderas. Podía sentir su liberación una y otra vez mientras hacía aquello, y eventualmente él dio la vuelta a ambos para así poder encontrar la suya propia. Y lo hizo, con una buena y fuerte estocada, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda.

El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció, y se relajó, pero él no la dejó. Se quedó allí, dentro de ella, mirando fijamente el rostro de Hermione. Su hermoso rostro. Aquellos ojos curiosos. Su pequeña nariz. Sus jugosos labios. Corrió su pulgar a través de ellos gentilmente, y ella lo besó mientras lo hacía. Amaba a esta mujer. Él realmente, _realmente_ la amaba. Y ella lo amaba a él también. Sabía que lo hacía. Lo sabía por la forma en la que ella había dejado su mano deslizarse sobre su mejilla. Lo sabía por la forma en la que ella había enganchado sus labios sobre los suyos. Lo sabía por la lentitud con la que ella lo besaba, como si quisiese saborearlos. Saborearlo a _él._

Así que lo hicieron. Un beso sin prisa que se profundizaba con cada segundo que pasaba, especialmente cuando Draco deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca. Y luego se sintió a sí mismo endurecer una vez más, y Hermione apretó instintivamente sus piernas alrededor de su torso. Y después ella cerró sus ojos con cada movimiento de sus caderas, pero era diferente esta vez. Más despacio. Más profundo. Y con su nombre en sus labios y el de él en los suyos.

Hermione soltó un gruñido de decepción cuando lo sintió removerse fuera de ella. Pero no tenía idea de cuán seductor había encontrado Draco su quejido de decepción, incluso más que aquel lleno de placer. Sin embargo, no había de qué preocuparse; él no había terminado. Hermione se mordió el labio _fuertemente_ , amortiguando un gemido, luego de que él la empujara sobre uno de sus costados y se deslizara dentro de ella desde atrás, dejando que un brazo se colara por debajo de ella y alrededor de su cintura, asegurándola en su lugar. Su otra mano se escurrió por entre sus muslos y un nuevo montón de sonidos escaparon de ambos. Hermione apretó los dientes, jadeando por aire. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca sobre la curvatura de su cuello mientras que su cadera y dedos se movían con una habilidad experta.

—Te he extrañado —Draco le susurró en el oído en un tono rasposo. Hermione estaba demasiado en blanco para decir nada. Ella simplemente continuó gruñendo, gimiendo y llorando en respuesta a sus estocadas y dedos ocupados.

Fue únicamente después de que hubieron terminado, absolutamente agotados, por decir lo menos, que Hermione le dijo que lo extrañaba también. Draco asintió y la sostuvo cerca. Estaban en silencio, pero satisfechos e incrédulos.

Luego de un rato se quedaron dormidos, enredados en los brazos del otro como si siguiesen felizmente casados en lugar de felizmente divorciados.

* * *

 **Nota Original de la Autora: Creo que lo siguiente resume este capítulo: !**

 **También, ¡tengo noticias fantásticas! Me ofrecieron traducir esta historia al español por _Lila Barmen._ Estoy súper emocionada por ello, y agradecida también :) El link está abajo para los interesados (como yo, puedo practicar mi lectura en Español, yey!) o por si conoces a alguien que se sentiría mejor leyendolo en Español si ese es su idioma nativo.**

 **Link: (Es esta misma historia, evidentemente, así que no tiene sentido ponerlo jaja)**

 **-WP.**

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

 **LidiiaIsabel: Pues hasta cierto punto esta bien una dosis de complicación, no crees? jaja Estoy segura de que este capítulo nuevo te va a dejar más tranquila. Un abrazo!**

 **Lizeth747: Estoy muy bien, vos como has estado? Lo sé! No podría decir nada menos que eso, porque si no po qué otros motivos me habría enamorado para traducirlo? jaja tenés toda la razón, es una historia muy bella.**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy: Es cierto, frustra que todos se den cuenta de lo que pasa menos ellos dos! Y lo entiendo, entiendo tu frustración cuando leí el fic por primera vez, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, aún falta más de la mitad de la historia, así que todo puede pasar! Espero que este capítulo nuevo repare un poco tu corazón.**

 **val . tsubaki: Me alegra muchísimo escuchar eso! Un beso!**

 **lynn - lugo1: Estoy contigo, cuando no es uno es el otro, pero el amor siempre triunfa! jaja**

 **johannna: Un placer traducir! Claro, lo mejor sería escuchar al corazón, pero algunas veces las personas somos demasiado tercas. Un abrazo!**

 **Sally . Elizabeth. HR: Tienes razón, aunque tal vez lo hicieran con buena intención, sus amigos ahora tienen problemas para manejar las consecuencias. Honestamente creo que Draco no pensó mucho en ello y simplemente comenzó a salir con ella, pero ya hemos visto que sobre el camino ha tenido sus dudas. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior :)**

 **Liz: Estoy contigo, ¿cómo es que la autora nos hace esto! jaja yo tampoco lo comprendía, pero ya está, es parte del show. Los celos llegarán pronto, espéralos! Un beso!**

 **MagicisFidem: Lamento no haberte dado los adelantos que pediste, pero creo que con este capítulo mi deuda está saldada jaja. Un abrazo fuerte!**

 **Veronika-BlackHeart: ¡Qué alegría! Ojalá y este te guste muchísimo también.**

 **AliceMlfy: Querida Alice! Yo creo que con la lobotomía no alcanza, necesitamos un tratamiento más agresivo. No puedo esperar a leer tus opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo! Saludos! **

**anonima enojada: Entiendo tu frustración, pero esto es un long fic, y usualmente en una historia así el autor se toma su tiempo para desarrollar a los personajes, exponer sus sentimientos y dejar que solucionen poco a poco sus conflictos. Considero que Hermione en ese momento se sentía algo desperanzada y triste, y no creo que tomar un par de copas con tus amigos de vez en cuando sea considerado como alcoholismo. Tampoco me parece que Draco esté obligado a guardarse sus emociones y no hablarlas con sus amigos, al menos no el Draco de esta historia. Sin embargo, respeto tu opinión. **

**Guest: Si te sientes frustrada por las acciones de los personajes, lo comprendo, es un fic Dramione y todas queremos que estén juntos, pero creo que los insultos están de más. ACLARO: La historia NO es mía. Yo simplemente la traduzco, así que no es "mi Draco ni mi Hermione", pero ya quisiera yo que lo fueran, porque me encanta la idea original y todo lo que sucede dentro del fic. Aunque algunas veces nos enoje la forma "de actuar" de un personaje, y nosotros en su lugar actuaríamos distinto, creo que la lectura de un fic se hace para entretenerse, y si no encuentras diversión en la misma, te invito respetuosamente a que dejes de seguirla.**

 **ivicab93: Poco a poco se aclarará todo, ya verás! :)**

 **AreRojasDH: Jajajaja! Diceeeen! Quien sabe! A mi me parece que sí, así que por lo que imagino, este nuevo capítulo te gustará muchísimo. Gracias por tu comprensión, la valoro muchísimo. Besos para ti también!**

 **LluviadDeOro: Mi corazón también se rompería si eso pasa! Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, todo saldrá bien :)**

 **Lady B: Somos dos! Personalmente me gusta como Ginny es la más cuerda de toda la situación, ella es nuestra aliada en todo esto, de alguna forma jaja. Saludos!**

 **Camila Anahi842: Jajaja! Me rei mucho con tu comentario. Yo también espero que le hierva la sangre de celos, pero te adelanto que no habrá que esperar mucho para eso! Un beso.**

 **Doristarazona: Querida Doris! Estoy muy bien, vos que tal andás? Concuerdo contigo, y es una de las opiniones con las que más me identifico. Algunas veces se pasa por situaciones en las que de momento no reaccionas como te gustaría o deberías, y es agotador escuchar como todo el mundo te habla y habla al respecto pero tu simplemente te quedas en el limbo emocional. Te entiendo, y a mi tambipen me ha recordado un par de situaciones personales, por eso siento una conexión tan bonita con esta historia. Sé que eres una de las seguidoras más honestas y de las que más sienten la historia, y no podría estar más de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho. Creo que Draco y Hermione en el fondo saben lo que quieren hacer, pero son frenados por las responsabilidades y loq ue sienten moralmente correcto. De todas formas, no hay mal que dure 100 años y sé que con este capítulo surgirán nuevas opiniones y expectativas bastante variadas jaja :) Un beso grande, y gracias por acordarte siempre de esta pequeña historia!**


	11. Después

_**¡Hola! Sí, traigo actualización.**_

 ** _Gracias infinitas por el apoyo!_**

 ** _:)_**

* * *

 _Capìtulo 11. Después_

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía adolorida y cansada, a pesar de que había dormido bien. Realmente bien, de hecho. No podía recordar la última vez que se había quedado dormida tan fácilmente o tan profundamente. Espera, no, sí que podía. Fue antes de que ella y Draco se hubieran divorciado y continuaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Y ese era el por qué ella había tenido una buena noche de descanso, porque él estaba allí. En su cama. _Desnudo._ Su espalda presionada contra él y su brazo alrededor de ella.

—Oh por Merlin… —exclamó Hermione suavemente. Miró hacía abajo a sí misma y sí, sí estaba desnuda y todo lo que había pasado con Draco inundaba a primer plano su mente.

¿ _Cómo_ es posible que dejara que esto pasara? Sí, aún se llevaba bien con su ex, ¡Pero no así de jodidamente bien! Esto estaba mal. No, esto estaba más que mal. ¡Era terrible! ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara otra vez? ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a _Astoria_? Ella iba a estar en el Baile de Invierno de Narcissa. No había forma de que pudiera tener una conversación con la mujer luego de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con el hombre con el que ella había estado saliendo. Sí, Hermione lo había tenido primero y por _años_ , ¡Pero eso no importaba! El punto era que Draco estaba fuera del límite y sus manos habían estado sobre él por todas partes. Y él había estado sobre ella por todas partes. Y por las barbas de Dumbledore que le encantaría que todo sucediera otra vez.

 _¡No, no no!_ Se reprendió Hermione a sí misma. Se cubrió la boca cuando Draco se movió un poco entre sueños. Sin embargo, no se despertó y ella se desenredó lentamente de él para así poder salir de la cama y enfundarse en su albornoz de seda. Se tomó un momento para mirarlo. Aún dormía de la misma forma. Con su rostro semi-enterrado en la almohada (y con su mano dormilona moviéndose arriba hacia su rostro para bloquearlo de la luz entrante).

Hermione suspiró y dejó su dormitorio. En su camino a la cocina se asomó a la habitación de Scorpius y lo encontró aun durmiendo. Estaba feliz de que Draco recordara el Hechizo Silenciador porque _no_ habría vuelta atrás de la vergüenza y pena que sentiría si su hijo los hubiese escuchado. Ellos habías sido… ruidosos. Nunca habían sido una pareja silenciosa para empezar, pero la noche anterior había estado sobre otro nivel, no por lo que hicieron, sino por su intensidad. La intensidad, la velocidad, la urgencia absoluta de todo aquello… Aunque no, no todo. No a la segunda vuelta cuando se habían tomado su tiempo, y cuando cada movimiento había sido una provocación hasta que él le dio todo de sí y la hizo tocar el cielo con las manos.

—¡Contrólate! —se reprendió. Podía sentirse a sí misma excitarse con el mero recuerdo de aquello. Y la posibilidad de simplemente tener que ir escaleras arriba y esperar que Draco estuviera anuente a repetir la acción _tampoco_ la estaba ayudando.

Se distrajo preparando el té. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo y removió el azúcar por más rato del necesario. Incluso le añadió miel, aunque no fuese particularmente aficionada a ella, simplemente lo hizo para tener algo que remover. Y luego pasó algo de tiempo soplándolo. Considerando todo eso el proceso le había tomado posiblemente entre quince y veinte minutos, y su té estaba ya por debajo de la temperatura ambiente.

—Hermione.

Hermione dejó salir un grito que pudo haber roto el vidrio.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Lo siento! —Draco se disculpó con las manos levantadas— No era mi intención asustarte.

—Oh, no… No, está bien —Hermione tragó, con una mano sobre su pecho, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada puesto por debajo del albornoz. La vergüenza la inundó y se sintió completamente consciente de sí misma como si él pudiese ver a través de la tela.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ehh, ¿té?

Draco observó a su nerviosa ex-esposa removerse por la cocina a por otra taza. Luego ella sacó una jarra que contenía una innumerable cantidad de bolsitas de té.

—¿De qué quieres? ¿Hierbas? ¿Menta? ¿Manzanilla? También hay-

—¿Vamos simplemente a no hablar sobre ello? —preguntó Draco. Hermione detuvo sus movimientos, tratando de mantener la compostura aunque se sentía como si se fuese a caer sobre el piso en cualquier momento. Parecía que él se había vestido con un juego de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de la mochila que ella le había traído.

 _¿Por qué yo no me vestí?_

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tuvo que haber pasado y lo sabes. Estás en una relación por amor a Merlín.

Draco se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás sobre sus pies, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Técnicamente hablando, Astoria y yo en realidad nunca lo hicimos _exclusivo._

—Oh Draco, no hagas eso —Hermione frunció el ceño— No seas ese tipo de hombre porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

—Quizás no lo soy —Draco se encogió de hombros— Pero podría terminar las cosas.

—¿Así como así? ¿De verdad?

—¿Por alguien de quien aún estoy enamorado? Sí.

Hermione sintió su estómago dar un vuelco. Sí, ella sabía que él aún la amaba, ¿pero escucharlo a él decirlo? ¿Verlo mientras lo hacía y la forma en la que la miraba? Dejó su mirada caer al piso y se sintió a sí misma estremecer cuando Draco se acercó a ella y la jaló contra él.

—Nunca respondí a tu pregunta anoche —le dijo, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos en torno a su cintura— Acerca de si soy feliz o no.

—¿Lo eres?

—Estar satisfecho no es lo mismo que estar feliz, Hermione.

—No… no, no lo es, pero-

Draco se separó un poco, con la ceja levantada.

—¿Pero?

Hermione lo miró y sintió su corazón derretirse. ¿Realmente iba a decir esto?

—¿Por qué alejarse de algo que tiene el _potencial_ de hacerte feliz para simplemente volver a algo que sabes que no lo hará?

Draco inclinó su frente sobre la de ella.

—No éramos infelices, Hermione.

—Pero íbamos a serlo —le respondió mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza— Por eso nos divorciamos en primer lugar.

—¿Estuvimos siquiera en lo correcto al hacer eso? Ni siquiera intentamos trabajar en nuestros problemas. Nosotros sólo-

—Lo malditamente evitamos.

Draco asintió.

—Lo hicimos. Y ahora estamos aquí. Fracasando a estar divorciados.

—No, Draco —Hermione contrarrestó— _Yo_ estoy fracasando a estar divorciada. ¿Tú? Tú estabas haciéndolo bien hasta que nos enredamos.

Draco no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí con su ex-esposa en sus brazos. Ella no lo sabía, ¿cierto? Él nunca estuvo haciéndolo bien. Había estado plagado por la mujer frente a él desde el primer día. ¿Y la noche anterior? La noche anterior finalmente se había sentido aliviado.

Draco suspiró.

—Hermione, yo-

—¡Papá! —la voz de Scorpius llegó a través de la casa. Ambos padres sonrieron el uno al otro ante el llamado del niño.

—Tu hijo te quiere.

—¿Me quiere su madre también?

— _¡Papá!_

—…Empezaré a preparar algo de desayuno para él —Hermione dijo dudosamente mientras se removía fuera del agarre de Draco.

Draco se quedó de pie allí mientras la observaba moverse por la cocina. Ella estaba asustada. Se podía dar cuenta. Él también lo estaba, para ser honestos al respecto. Pero preferiría por mucho estar asustado _con_ ella, que jugar a lo seguro sin ella. _Esperaba_ ser capaz de hacerla ver aquello.

* * *

Como lo previsto, Scorpius no había querido que Draco se marchara. Viendo que su hijo iba a estar bien cuidado, y teniendo el fuerte deseo de _no_ estar cerca de su ex-esposo por el momento, Hermione le dijo que iría a casa de sus padres para ver a Lyra. Él le asintió, ya que se había vuelto bastante silencioso alrededor de ella desde esa mañana, y ella se fue vía red flú. Sin embargo, susurró el destino para así poder hacer una pequeña parada primero.

—¿Ginny? —Hermione le llamó. Caminaba por el primer piso de la casa cuando la escuchó gritando escaleras arriba.

— _¡Si ustedes dos no aprenden a jugar juntos amablemente pasarán la próxima hora encerrados en sus habitaciones!_

— _¡Pero mamá!_

— _¡Albus, te lo advierto!_

— _Mamá dice que tienes que ser amable, Al._

— _No provoques a tu hermano Lily. Ahora, jueguen_ _ **bien.**_

Se escucharon pisadas fuertes luego de eso y pronto la madre de la casa estaba descendiendo por las escaleras.

—¿Hermione?

—Hola, Gin.

—Ey. Me sorprende verte aquí. ¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Scorpius está enfermo —le explicó Hermione— Así que, me tomé el día libre. Draco está allí con él ahora. ¿Está todo bien allá arriba? —le preguntó gesticulando hacia arriba de las escaleras.

—Oh, eso —dijo Ginny restándole importancia— Sabes cómo es con los hermanos.

—Sí que lo sé —Hermione sonrió un poco, y luego procedió a retorcer sus manos. Odiaba ese nervioso hábito suyo— Escucha, necesitamos hablar.

—De acuerdo —la pelirroja le contestó con preocupación— Seguro, por supuesto. Vayamos a la sala de estar.

Hermione asintió y la siguió hasta allí. Sin embargo, no se sentó, y Ginny tampoco lo hizo. La castaña comenzó a caminar ida y vuelta a lo largo del sofá e incluso empezó a morderse las uñas.

—Hermione, ya me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se detuvo y la miró.

—Necesito sacarme algo del pecho, pero antes de hacerlo tienes que _jurarme_ que tú, uno: no te alterarás, y dos: _no_ le dirás a _nadie._

La seriedad en el aire se rompió para Ginny, quien miró a su amiga de una forma bastante peculiar.

—¿Estás segura? Si tengo que prometerte esas dos cosas entonces lo que vas a decirme ha de ser bastante jugoso.

—¡Ginny!

—Oh, bien, bien, de acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Hermione apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y luego simplemente lo dejó escapar.

—Me acosté con Draco anoché.

La habitación estaba silenciosa. Hermione abrió un ojo para ver a Ginny de pie frente a ella, con su mirada abriéndose al paso de un caracol. Cuando la castaña abrió el otro, la boca de la pelirroja cayó al piso y ella inmediatamente supo lo que estaba por venir.

—¡¿Tú _qué?!_

El resto de las palabras de Ginny fueron apagadas a la vez que Hermione se apresuraba sobre ella y afianzaba una mano sobre su boca. La boca de la mujer iba a un millón de millas por minuto y la mano de Hermione se sentía caliente por su constante respiración.

— _No_ voy a quitar mi mano de encima a menos que me _jures_ que me hablarás de una forma calmada y racional. ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny asintió y Hermione la soltó a regañadientes.

—¡No puedo creer que te acostaras con él!

—¿Qué pasó con lo de calmada y racional?

—Oh, ¡A la mierda con calmada y racional! ¡Tuviste sexo con tu ex-esposo! ¡Y él está en una relación! —Ginny sonreía, y seguiamente colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas— Por qué, Hermione, qué mujerzuela.

— _¡Ginny!_ ¿Podrías ponerte seria por un momento? ¿Por favor?

—Bien —Ginny respiró profundamente— Definitivamente hablaremos de esto con seriedad. Racionalmente _y_ con calma.

Hermione suspiró.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Ahora… en una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo estuvo el sexo?

La mandíbula de Hermione se aflojó.

—Eso… ¡Esa _no es_ una pregunta seria!

—Sí que lo es —Ginny sonrió— Y necesito una respuesta honesta. Así que, suéltalo. ¿Del uno al diez?

Hermione gimió y corrió las manos por entre su cabello.

—Fue un doce, _¿de acuerdo?_

—¡Un doce! —chilló Ginny— Por las barbas de Merlín, un doce…

—Sí, bueno, no habíamos dormido juntos en un tiempo —Hermione se sentó en el sofá— Estaba destinado a ser increíblemente fantástico.

—Un doce… Desearía estar teniendo sexo de doce.

Hermione casi se rompe el cuello cuando se giró para mirarla.

— _¿Qué?_

—No me malinterpretes —continuó Ginny a la vez que se sentaba en frente de ella— Harry es un ocho o un nueve, lo cual es genial. Algunas veces es un siete lo cual está _bien,_ pero-

—Por el amor de… Eres posiblemente la peor amiga que podría tener ahora mismo.

Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron.

—Lo siento. Supongo que es un poco difícil estar triste por ti cuando me encanta la idea de tú y Draco juntos.

—Pero es precisamente eso. _No_ estamos juntos. Solo somos dos personas que-

—¿Tuvieron sexo impresionante?

Hermione se guardó el gemido esta vez.

—Sí. Pero aparte de eso nosotros solo… Draco y yo nunca aprendimos a estar separados a pesar de nuestra ruptura. Eso hizo más fácil para nosotros _ya sabes qué._

—Supongo que eso es cierto —meditó Ginny— Él y tú sí que se ganaron el premio a la pareja divorciada más encantadora de la historia. Así que, ¿Ahora qué?

—Por Merlín, suenas como Draco.

—¿Como Draco? ¿Él te…? ¡Oh! ¿Él quiere algo más, no es así? ¿Él quiere que vuelvan a estar juntos cierto? ¡Esto es increíble! Una mierda para Astoria, pero aun así.

—Ginny —Hermione frunció el ceño a la vez que colocaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Oh no, conozco esa mirada —Ginny gruñó— ¿Qué cosa estúpida hiciste?

—Nada de lo que hice fue estúpido.

— _Yo seré_ la jueza de eso. ¿Qué pasó?

Hermione respiró profundamente y dejó sus manos caer.

—Draco estaba listo para terminar las cosas con Astoria y yo le dije que no lo hiciera. Una noche de reavivar la llama no significa que estemos cabalgando hacia el atardecer. ¡Ay!

Ginny la acababa de golpear en el brazo.

—¡La bruja más brillante de su generación mi trasero! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir de esa forma?

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir acerca de los atardeceres?

—A la mierda con tus atardeceres.

A Hermione le estaba dando una migraña. La podía sentir llegar así que masajeó los pulgares sobre sus sienes.

—Era lo más lógico para decir, así que lo dije.

—Y _ese_ es tu problema —la reprendió Ginny— Necesitas dejar de escuchar a esta —le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Hermione— Y empezar a escuchar a _este._

Hermione dejó que sus ojos viajaran hacia el dedo de Ginny, el cual señalaba a su corazón. Luego se movió incómodamente cuando se sentó.

* * *

 **Nota Original de la Autora:** **Draco finalmente ha entrado en razón! Pero… Hermione aún no está lista para hacer ese clavado. ¡Maldición! El próximo capítulo es el Baile de Narcissa. Debería ser interesante lol.**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por leer y comentar. Realmente lo aprecio :)**

 **-WP.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Sally. Elizabeth. HR: Hola Sally! Que bueno que te gustó. Concuerdo contigo, este tipo de situaciones aunque nos encanten y esperemos ansiosamente por ellas, tienden a complicar las cosas. Más en la situación en la que están, pero ya veremos como se resuelve todo. Creo que Ginny es una gran amiga y por mucho es de mis personajes favoritos en esta historia, porque creo que es la más racional de todas. También me da pena por Astoria, porque aunque no la queramos para Draco, éste no deja de haberla engañado, Ya veremos que ocurre, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también. Un beso!**

 **LluviaDeOro:** **Hola! Sí, a mi también me gustó muchísimo el estilo que tomó la autora para desarrollar la escena, tan imprevista pero apasionada. Me da pena Astoria, pero también creo que Draco simplemente estaba siguiendo una línea de acción, simplemente hacía lo moralmente correcto.**

 **alerejon:** **Muchísimo! :)**

 **azulitaleka:** **Bienvenida a la historia! Que alegría que te nos unas. Pues sí, es una historia linda y original, necesitaba compartirla con más personas jaja. Que bueno que te guste la traducción, y gracias por los ánimos. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el resto, saludos!**

 **AreRojasDH:** **Lo has adivinado! jaja Tienes razón, has notado en este capítulo nuevo que al menos Hermione ya anda bien culposa, pero se le pasará, espero! El próximo capítulo trae el Baile, así que ya veremos que sucede! Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, un beso grande!**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** **Jajaja te comprendo! Cuando un** **a lee en público a veces se olvida de controlar sus emociones! Me alegra muchísimo que con mis actualizaciones tus días mejoren, es un placer :)**

 **Guest:** **Jajajaja! Me ha encantado tu comentario! He de confesar que como Slytherin a veces se me complica, pero que se aguante!**

 **linithamonre77:** **Estamos en el limbo emocional, al menos para Hermione, pero pronto cambiará el ritmo de sus pensamientos, ya verás. Por lo pronto puedo decir que prometo que verás celos, porque estoy de acuerdo contigo, al menos a Draco ya le hacen falta. He tenido las mismas sospechas con Scorpius, pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos jaja Que estés muy bien, un abrazo fuerte! :)**

 **crazzy76:** **El próximo capítulo es sobre el Baile, así que creo que quedarás satisfecha jaja! Ya veremos! Un beso grande para ti también :)**

 **Doristarazona:** **Hola Doris! Estoy muy bien, espero que tu también. Te entiendo completamente, ya que yo suelo hacer lo mismo cuando leo traducciones jaja Te comprendo nena, y no hay nada malo en ello. También es cierto lo que dices, no es lo mismo leerla en inglés a leerla en español, ya que solo cuando traducimos a consciencia evitamos que se nos pasen los pequeños detalles, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el original, aquí seguimos. Espero que te guste este capítulo y ya veremos que sucede en el próximo, cuando por fin todo explote. Un beso grande!**

 **MagicisFidem:** **Hola! Yo también quiero un Dios griego para Hermione jaja pero aún no se nos ha cumplido. Lo único que te puedo prometer es que Draco sí que tomará una cucharada de su propia medicina. Saludos!**

 **AliceMlfy:** **Esos dos solo quieren ver el mundo arder jaja Ojalá que este capítulo también te guste muchísimo, un abrazo fuerte!**

 **dianetonks: Sí, viste bien. Ya Hermione se siente mal, aunque la entiendo. Debe ser una confusión terrible, por más que quisiera omar la vía fácil y mandar todo al demonio jaja Espero que este nuevo capítulo sacie un poco tus deseos de más jaja! Un beso!**


	12. Inflexión

**_LEAN ESTO!_**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Sí, ya sé que tienen derecho a matarme lentamente y sin piedad, hacerme sufrir y pagar por tardarme un poco más de DOS MESES en actualizar, pero todo tiene una explicación, válida o no jaja._**

 ** _Verán, durante estas últimas ocho o nueve semanas me fui de viaje a Guatemala por uno días para un congreso, me gradué de la Universidad, realicé todos los papeleos para poder trabajar en regla (incorporación al colegio de profesionales correspondiente, licencias, etc) y comencé mi penosa aventura llamada "busquemos un trabajo". Aún estoy en eso, puesto que llevo tan sólo un mes de graduada, pero es agotador. Quienes hayan pasado por eso comprenderán. A todo eso se le junta el pequeño hecho de que este capítulo es larguísimo (casi 16 páginas de word) y aunque existan historias con capítulos aún más largos, a mi no se me dan mucho las traducciones largas, entonces he batallado un poco con eso. Por si no fuera todo eso suficiente ya, una vez que lo he tenido listo perdí el documento, o más bien mi laptop lo hizo, así que tuve que ponerme a traducirlo de nuevo y creo que cada vez que me toca rehacer algo me vuelvo más crítica y he tardado una eternidad en completarlo. Tanto así que siento que este capítulo es mi pequeño bebé por encima de este fic jaja._**

 ** _Tal vez todo suene a una completa estupidez pero es lo que ha pasado. Sé que muchísimas de ustedes esperan ansiosamente este capítulo puesto que el último dejó la historia colgada en un momento clave, así que espero que la longitud del mismo sea recompesa suficiente a su larga espera. Ya se que he dicho esto tres mil veces ya, pero espero que a partir de ahora el ritmo de las actualizaciones regrese a la normalidad. Debo señalar que a partir de este capítulo estos se tornan más largos, o al menos en comparación a lo que tanto ustedes como yo estabamos acostumbrados, así que espero que ese detalle no influya demasiado. Les pido paciencia._**

 ** _Sé que tal vez no les interese leer todo este sermón pero sentía que se los debía. Les debo esto y muchísimo más por todo el apoyo y amor que han demostrado hacia esta historia, y sobre todo hacia mi persona. Gracias infinitas, de verdad, muchísimas gracias :)_**

 ** _He decidido no responder individualmente a cada comentario del capítulo anterior porque si no me iba a tardar no se cuantos días más en actualizar y creo que ya me he abusado demasiado de su paciencia. Sin embargo, leo cada uno de ellos y cada vez que lo hago me pone una sonrisa tan grande en la cara que la gente se pregunta con quién carajos estaré hablando jaja._**

 ** _Gracias de verdad a todas (y todos, no sé si habrá algún hombre por acá leyendo, si así pasa: ¡hola!) Doris, AreRojasDH, LluviaDeOro, crazzy76, Paolagollazalcala, Camila Anahi842, AliceMlfy, LidiaaIsabel, dianetonks, azulitaleka, Pauli Jean Malfoy, UH-2505, LadyB, linithamonre77, alerejon, johannna, Sally , jekavargas97, naodale, Mialuna y a todas las que siempre dejan un dulce review y a las que no también! Espero que un día se animen a hacerlo :)_**

 ** _Aaaaaaaand_**

 ** _To writerspassion18: I know right? It completely blows your mind how different yet the same a story can be when you read it in two languages. I know you do, and its my pleasure, even when it takes me an eternity to have it done haha. And I love you too, really lol You are the creator of this wonderful story and never fail to encourage me some more. Thank you so much, this wouldn't be the same without you for sure :) PS. Everything I said above is on the PM I sent you!_**

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 12. Inflexión_

—Bien, ¿Cómo me veo?

Lyra y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas antes de volverse hacia su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hermosa! —exclamó Lyra.

—Te ves _muy_ linda, mami —agregó Scorpius.

Hermione sonrió de alegría. Sabía que sus hijos le dirían que se veía bien sin importar qué porque la amaban, pero esta vez realmente lo sentía. Sólo se había probado el vestido azul zafiro aquel día cuando estuvo con Ginny. Sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía puesto con los brazaletes plateados, los aretes de diamante, y el collar que Draco le había regalado (y tacones azules, una cartera azul de líneas plateadas, su cabello amontonado con gracia arriba de su cabeza y un maquillaje sutil) su conjunto se veía aún mejor.

—Gracias chicos —dijo Hermione— Ahora, asegúrense de portarse bien con sus abuelos, ¿de acuerdo? Y _no_ intenten librarse de su hora normal para ir a la cama. No quiero oír que estuvieron despiertos hasta alguna hora inmoral.

—¡Cuenta con ello! —respondieron sus hijos a unísono. Hermione no les creyó ni por un minuto, pero se lo dejaría a sus padres con la esperanza de que ellos no cayeran ante sus rostros adorables.

—¡Hermione! —se escuchó la voz de su madre— ¡Tu invitado está aquí!

—¡Voy!

Hermione les dio un beso de despedida a sus hijos y se dirigió escaleras abajo con precaución para evitar tropezarse horriblemente, caerse y avergonzarse a sí misma. Suspiró alegremente cuando llegó al piso de abajo sin ningún incidente.

—Oh, cariño, te ves encantadora.

—Gracias mamá. Así que, ehm, ¿Dónde está?

—Tu padre está hablando con él.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Lo dejaste solo con papá?

—Oh vamos, conoces a tu padre —dijo la Sra. Granger restándole importancia— Tiene que asegurarse de que sea adecuado para su pequeña bebé.

Hermione jadeó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy _lejos_ de ser un bebé.

La Sra. Granger sonrió y desenlazó los brazos de su hija.

—No, para tu padre no lo estás. Pero, está bien, vamos a salvarle de un sermón sobre conductas caballerosas.

Hermione estaba más que feliz de obedecer por lo que se dirigió a la sala de estar donde Winston estaba en pie y escuchando educadamente a su padre. Ella se apresuró a donde estaba tan elegantemente como pudo y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su padre.

—Muy bien, papi —dijo Hermione con dulzura— No lo torturemos, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué tortura? —el Sr. Granger preguntó inocentemente— Simplemente estaba dándole algunas indicaciones sobre ti.

—¿Indicaciones?

Winston soltó una risa.

—Nada muy devastador —levantó tres dedos y empezó a contar— Simplemente como disfrutas más de los entremeses que de las cenas en las fiestas, que odias bailar aunque debería intentar sacarte a la pista de todas formas, y que debo asegurarme de que no tomes más de dos copas de champaña o si no te pondrás, y cito, "bribona".

Hermione reclamó a su padre.

—¡Papá!

—¡Fueron buenas sugerencias!

La Sra. Granger hizo su mayor esfuerzo para reprimir una risa y se acercó para dar una palmadita a su esposo en la espalda.

—Sí, amor, fueron sugerencias _maravillosas_. Ahora, vamos a juntar a esos nietos nuestros y dejemos que Hermione y ¿Winston, cierto? Sí, dejemos que se marchen ya.

El Sr. y la Sra. Granger se despidieron mientras Hermione agradecía a Merlín el haber utilizado una cantidad decente de rubor en maquillaje para eclipsar el verdadero.

—Siento muchísimo todo eso, Winston.

—Oh no, no te preocupes —sonrió— Él sólo estaba siendo un buen padre. Estoy seguro de que cuando tus hijas sean mayores tú esposo hará lo mismo. Espera, lo siento, tu _ex_ -esposo.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción.

—Al contrario, será diez veces peor. _No_ estoy deseosa de que llegue ese momento.

Winston rio.

—Estoy seguro de que ellas tampoco. Así que, ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí, definitivamente podemos irnos.

* * *

Hermione habría estado condenada a llenarse de hollín todo su vestido o arruinar su cabello si arribaban a la Mansión Malfoy vía red flú, así que enganchó su brazo a Winston y los apareció a ambos allí. A la vez que aterrizaban en el área de recepción y caminaban por los pasillos para llegar al salón de baile, la castaña miró de reojo a su cita de la noche (y _sólo_ por esa noche). Ella se había mantenido firme en cuanto a ir a la fiesta sola y estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con eso hasta su reciente desnuda aventura con Draco.

Existía la posibilidad (una _bastante_ grande) de que Draco se presentara al baile solo. ¿Por qué no lo haría cuando acababa de decirle que estaba dispuesto a dejar su actual relación? Teniendo en cuenta ese pensamiento, ella no debería de haber traído a Winston consigo. Eso enfurecería a su ex-esposo más allá de los límites. _¿Pero y si él no venía solo?_ Ella lo rechazó después de todo. Él estaría en su derecho de continuar con su relación, ¿cierto? ¿A expensas de no luchar por ella?

Hermione estaba pensando demasiado. Winston estaba aquí para balancear la sensación de hacer de mal tercio _si_ Draco hubiese traído a Astoria consigo y no había nada que cambiara eso. Y nada cambiaría la repentina montaña rusa emocional que sintió cuando divisó a su ex-esposo y su pronto-a-ser-novia-oficial juntos. Winston, como el hombre amigable que era, saludó con la mano, obligando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo.

No estaba muy segura de qué hacer con la expresión en el rostro de Draco.

A pesar de eso (y por su cordura, más que todo) lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia sus amigos quienes estaban junto a la mesa de aperitivos esperándola. Eran Ron y su cita, Eliza, a quien Hermione había tenido el placer de conocer anteriormente en una ocasión mientras estaban en la tienda de bromas Weasley con sus hijos. Theo y Daphne estaban allí también, y las expresiones en sus rostros eran de absoluto (pero bien controlado) horror.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Hermione con alegría— ¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny? ¿Blaise y Pansy?

—Ya conoces a mi hermana —dijo Ron con un casual encogimiento de hombros, sin embargo estaba más interesado en el hombre colgando del brazo de su amiga— Tarda un millón de años en estar lista.

—Blaise está por aquí en algún lado junto con Pans —dijo Theo. Éste se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió educadamente hacia Winston— Así que, ¿Quién es tu… cita?

—¡Oh! Lo siento. Merlín, soy terrible —se disculpó Hermione— Todos, este es Winston. Trabaja conmigo en mi departamento en el Ministerio. Winston, estos son Ron, Eliza, Theo y Daphne.

Rondas de "Es un placer" "Un gusto conocerte" y "Qué bien que has podido venir" resonaron entre el grupo. Winston, siempre encantador, devolvió los saludos y comenzó a sumergirse en una conversación con Ron y Eliza. La última estaba extremadamente interesada en América y quería saber cómo era. Esto, por supuesto, dejó muchísimo lugar para que la incomodidad se instalase entre los restantes tres.

—Draco nunca mencionó que estuvieses saliendo con alguien —murmuró Theo.

—No tendría por qué —dijo Hermione con ligereza— Él no lo sabe.

Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron ampliamente.

—¿No le dijiste que estás saliendo con este hombre? ¡Draco hechizará a una lechuza cuando se entere!

Hermione estuvo a punto de mofarse. En su lugar preguntó con calma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no le dije o porque estoy saliendo con alguien?

Ambos, Theo y Daphne, comenzaron a mover incómodamente los pies. Hermione suspiró. No quería enfadarse con ellos. Pero ¿ _Por qué_ debía enfrentar ella ese escrutinio _si,_ en efecto, estaba saliendo con alguien? Draco lo estaba haciendo, ¿No es así? Claro, ella lo había rechazado cuando él estuvo listo para dejar a Astoria por ella, pero el asunto seguía siendo que él había estado saliendo con ella por casi dos meses antes de su "desliz". Ella tenía perfectamente permitido hacer lo que quisiese.

Sin embargo, por mucho que los dos diablillos sobre sus hombros quisieran dejar a los Nott asentarse en su miseria, Hermione no tenía dentro de sí el mentir.

—Winston es sólo un amigo, chicos. Disfruto de su compañía así que lo traje conmigo. No es la gran cosa.

—Dile eso a Draco —señaló Theo— Se ve como si estuviese listo para cometer un asesinato.

—Le dije a Astoria que esto era una mala idea —murmuró Daphne silenciosamente bajo su aliento. Hermione no la escuchó, pero sí escuchó a Theo. Al final dejó pasar el comentario jocoso y cruzó los brazos airadamente.

—No debería importar, Theo —se quejó— No me viste a _mi_ viéndoles con maldad desde una esquina por ahí como si quisiese maldecirlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Ni Theo ni Daphne quisieron señalar que no, a pesar de que la no parecía como si quisiese matar a su ex-esposo, para nada había parecido feliz. Theo, sabiendo que Blaise haría mejor el trabajo, se lo había dejado a él el hablar con Draco cuando la oportunidad se había presentado. Daphne, fallando obviamente, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en detener a su hermana de involucrarse en primer lugar. (Sin mencionar el haber rezado fervientemente para que Draco no cayera en los inocentes y atractivos modos de su hermana).

Y entonces el par miró como Hermione se perdía en su pequeño mundo. Estaba mirando en dirección a Draco tan sutilmente como le era posible. Y sí, se veía enojado. Y cómo, en nombre de Merlín, Astoria no notaba su enojo la sobrepasaba. Pero entonces, de nuevo, muy pocas personas conocían a Draco de la forma en la que Hermione lo hacía.

* * *

El baile de su madre era el último lugar en el que él quería estar en este momento, y estar aquí con Astoria era la última cosa que Draco quería hacer. Ahora bien, él nunca se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado entre él y Hermione. Ni en un millón de años. Pero sí que le carcomía el subconsciente que él, en efecto, engañó a la mujer en su brazo. No, no habían hecho las cosas exclusivas entre ellos, pero era engañar después de todo.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Draco le habría dicho acerca de su _exquisito_ "deliz" con Hermione para ese momento, pero Merlín estaba mirándole desde arriba burlándose de él. Astoria había regresado a Rusia por dos días para atender algunos negocios con sus bienes, y esto _no_ era algo que le decías a alguien en una carta. Había vuelto tan solo esta noche, perfectamente vestida y a tiempo para el baile de invierno.

—Draco —Astoria sonreía a la vez que le clavaba gentilmente el codo por el costado— ¡No me dijiste que Hermione estaba saliendo con alguien!

Draco tragó, saludando robóticamente porque ese… _imbécil_ saludó primero.

—No te lo dije porque no lo hace.

Astoria rio.

—¿Seguro de eso? Bien no importa, parece un hombre encantador. Por supuesto, solo estoy yéndome por las apariencias pero…

El resto de las palabras de Astoria fueron ahogadas por los veloces pensamientos de Draco. ¿Estaba Hermione deliberadamente saliéndose con la suya para molestarle? Primero le niega –les niega- una oportunidad, luego viene al baile de su madre con la misma persona sobre quien ella le dijo no tenía interés alguno en salir con? ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? ¿Cuál era el motivo detrás de ello? ¿Tan solo… qué en nombre de Merlín estaba pensando? ¿Y _qué_ la había poseído para comprar ese maravilloso vestido?

Muchísimas preguntas. Muchísimas respuestas. Draco pasó la mayor parte de la fiesta yendo una y otra vez sobre aquellas preguntas y respuestas mientras espiaba a su ex-esposa desde su posición. Estaba usando el collar que él le había obsequiado. El dije colgaba cerca justo por encima de sus pechos y eso lo ponía increíblemente incómodo dentro de sus pantalones. Cada vez que se volvía su espalda desnuda quedaba expuesta ante él. ¿Y cuando caminaba? Cuando caminaba una bien torneada pierna se dejaba ver. Con todo junto, era la perfección absoluta.

—¿De acuerdo, cuál es tu problema?

Draco ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Astoria estaba fuera hablando con su hermana y Pansy, así que lo habían dejado solo para marinarse en sus propios jugos.

—¿Disculpa?

Blaise gesticuló con su cabeza hacia Hermione. Draco siguió su mirada y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, se puso nerviosa, e inmediatamente se ocupó a sí misma en Winston y sus amigos.

—Algo pasa entre ustedes dos. Hemos estado en este baile por casi dos horas ya y ustedes dos se ven tensos como un demonio. Así que, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —dijo Draco rápidamente, y eso alertó los instintos de Blaise como fuegos artificiales. Draco trató de ignorarlo. Miraba a todo y a todos _menos_ a él. Y daba sorbos a su champaña. Bueno, embucharse era más atinado. Incluso entonces Blaise no despegó su mirada de él.

—Vamos, vamos, Draco —le reprochó Blaise a tono de broma— Sácalo de adentro.

Draco apretó los dientes y tomó un profundo y largo respiro.

—Hermione y yo… tal vez… tuvimos sexo.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron ampliamente.

—Lo siento, ¿Cómo dices?

—Tuvimos. _Sexo_.Deacuerdo?

—¡Al carajo con tu de acuerdo! —Blaise casi gritó. Draco miró alrededor instintivamente para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado, _especialmente_ Astoria. Afortunadamente la fiesta seguía en pie, alegremente y sin percatarse de aquella conversación tabú.

—¿Tuve que sacarte esa información?

—Bueno, _obviamente,_ no quería hablar sobre ello —Draco frunció el ceño. Blaise rio. No tan seguido el rubio ceñía su entrecejo de esa forma, como un adulto.

—Tienes que decírmelo. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Draco se volteó para mirarlo tan rápidamente que su cuello se lastimó.

—¿Qué?

—Oh vamos, no me salgas con el que "qué" —Blaise le regañó con sus brillantes y alegres ojos— Hermione y tú no han dormido juntos desde hace cuánto, ¿Un año?

—Nueve meses.

Blaise hizo una pausa, y después le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Llevabas la cuenta?

Draco se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—No lo hice… No, yo solo… sólo cállate y sigue con lo que estabas.

—Bien, de acuerdo, tú aun la amas. Es obvio que ella aun te ama. Apuesto a que el sexo fue explosivo. ¿Entonces…?

Draco se mordió la lengua sin piedad antes de sacar aquellas palabras en un suspiro casi inaudible.

—Fue el mejor sexo que hayamos tenido nunca.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Eso es decir bastante ya que, de acuerdo contigo, nunca han tenido mal sexo.

—Bien, estoy contento de que encuentres esto tan divertido. Mientras tanto, me concentraré en el problema en cuestión.

—¿Problema? —preguntó Blaise. Draco asintió mientras tomaba otra copa de champaña.

—¿Acaso acabas de olvidar convenientemente que estoy viendo a Astoria?

—Oh —Blaise frunció el ceño— Contigo y Hermione de vuelta a la acción, sí que lo hice.

Draco gruñó. La champaña no iba a cortarlo.

—Escucha, amigo, hablando seriamente tal vez solo debas decirle a Astoria que las cosas no están funcionando. Que tú y tú ex están—

—No volveremos a estar juntos, Blaise —dijo Draco seriamente— Lo que pasó esa noche fue… un error.

—¿Un error, ah? —repitió Blaise. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Hermione de nuevo, y notó que los de Draco hicieron lo mismo— ¿Son tus palabras o las de ella?

—¿Importa?

—Supongo que no. Porque sin importar qué, no existe tal cosa como los errores.

* * *

Hermione solo había visto a Astoria unas cuantas veces, y cada vez había sido siempre una coincidencia como en el Callejón Diagon o así. A pesar de haber dicho que estaba bien, Draco sabía que era mejor no traer deliberadamente a su nueva amiga cerca de ella. Así que, cuando las dos mujeres finalmente se conocieron oficialmente, fue poco después de que Hermione le diera permiso a Draco y ella se había ido a ver a Daphne, cuya hija había secuestrado a la suya propia para una fiesta de pijamas.

La castaña recordaba la primera cosa que Astoria le había dicho: _"¡Es un placer conocerte!"_

Hermione le había devuelto el mismo sentimiento aunque en ese momento ella habría preferido ahogarse en su propio vómito. Fueron por esas pocas palabras que ella había analizado a la ex-Greengrass y había determinado cuan errónea era ella para Draco.

Astoria era dulce. _Muy_ dulce. Tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación y una risa que atraía oídos desde todas las esquinas. Tenía una gracia que sin duda provenía de su crianza y la hacía parecer… perfecta. Pero Draco no pensaba que "perfecto" fuese perfecto. Pensaba que lo imperfecto lo era, y eso era lo que él amaba de Hermione. Era el hecho de que ella no tenía la mejor postura, y que su risa, para citar a su rubio favorito, era un cruce entre una melodía y un cacareo. ¿Y ahora era Astoria, este pequeño rayo de sol, hacía quien ella había empujado a Draco?

—¡Hermione, te ves increíble en ese vestido! —exclamó Astoria— Nadie pensaría que eres madre de tres.

 _¿Qué? ¿Se supone que me tengo que ver como una ballena?_

—Gracias. Y tú también —Hermione respondió. Y maldita sea, no, no podía decir lo contrario porque la mujer traía puesto un vestido entallado verde Slytherin que le daba el más animado par de senos jamás imaginado.

—Tu cita parece un hombre muy agradable —continuó Astoria— Debe serlo para que Draco esté hablando con él tan amigablemente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y volteó en la dirección en la que Astoria había gesticulado. Y sí, tenía razón. Bueno, a medias. Draco sí que estaba hablando con Winston, pero estaba _lejos_ de hacerlo amigablemente. Estaba sonriendo, sí, pero si él apretaba esa copa con más fuerza se haría pedazos. Honestamente, ¿Cuán _desatendida_ era esta mujer con las maneras de su esposo?

—Aún lo encuentro increíble, sabes.

Hermione llevó su atención a ella.

—¿Encontrar increíble qué cosa?

—Lo buenos que son ustedes dos, Draco y tú —aclaró Astoria— No muchas personas se pueden divorciar y seguir manteniendo una conexión saludable.

Hermione casi se mordió la lengua ante la palabra "conexión". En su lugar tomó un respiro con calma, sonrió y dijo.

—Tengo que elogiarte a ti también. No muchas mujeres estarían de acuerdo con que su… _interés amoroso_ esté en tan buenos términos con su ex.

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Pero confío en él.

 _Confío en él._ Hermione lo repitió en su mente. Ahora mismo ella no confiaba en Draco ni un poco mientras sus ojos volvían hacía él y Winston juntos. Simplemente, ¿De qué _demonios_ estaban hablando?

* * *

Estar casado con una Gryffindor (sin mencionar con la Princesa Gryffindor del Trío de Harry Potter de entre todas) había domesticado bastante a Draco. Tener hijos lo había domesticado aún más. Eso, sin embargo, no significaba que lo Slytherin dentro de él estuviese muerto. Lejos de ello. Aún podía jugar sucio cuando lo necesitaba y la urgencia de hacer simplemente eso se había vuelto cada vez más imperiosa a medida que la fiesta seguía y entre más tenía que ver a Winston con Hermione.

Y entonces, una vez que el hombre estuvo (estúpidamente) solo, Draco caminó en su dirección con una sonrisa en su rostro y una copa de champaña medio vacía en su mano. Era simplemente natural el saludarlo en el evento de su madre.

—Wayne —dijo Draco alegremente con su mano fuera— Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

Winston solo sonrió y estrechó la mano que se le presentaba.

—Es Winston, en realidad. Pero qué bien verte de nuevo también.

—Oh, lo siento. Puedo ser terrible con los nombres algunas veces. Perdóname.

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes. Esta es una excelente fiesta. Tú madre sí que sabe cómo dar una.

Draco miró alrededor con modestia y cruzó miradas con Hermione brevemente.

—Sí que lo hace. Es una de sus especialidades, un poco. Me alegra que hayas podido venir, aunque me sorprende. Mi querida esposa usualmente no viene con acompañantes.

—Si ella siguiese siendo tu esposa estoy seguro de que sería terriblemente incómodo —rio Winston.

Draco trabajó de maravillas el mantener su desprecio en regla ante un cumplido tan odiosamente camuflado como ese. **No** hagas una escena, Draco. **No lo hagas.**

—Sí, eso es verdad —dijo Draco casualmente mientras sorbía su champaña— Ahora es una mujer soltera. Puede hacer lo que quiera y a _quien_ quiera. Incluso saltar a aguas extranjeras si así lo quiere.

Nadie podía ser lo suficientemente denso como para ignorar una pugna como esa, y Winston miraba a Draco con extrañeza a la vez que el aire jovial entre ambos se esfumaba. El americano rio entre dientes, tomando su propia copa de champaña de una bandeja flotante.

—Bueno, como tú lo dices —dijo Winston— Ahora ella es una mujer soltera. Y aquí entre tú y yo, a Hermione le gustan las aguas extranjeras muy bien.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron hasta casi convertirse en resquicios. Había abierto la boca para decir algo completamente afilado y digno de un duelo cuando ambas, Hermione y Astoria, se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Están teniendo una buena charla? —preguntó Hermione. Draco se percató inmediatamente de su tono de voz, crispado y una octava más alto de lo usual. Cualquiera que la conociera lo suficientemente bien podía ver que estaba molesta más allá de lo palpable.

—Lo estábamos —respondió Draco con cortesía— Solo estaba agradeciéndole a Wayne por venir al baile de mi madre.

— _Winston_ —dijo él acaloradamente. Draco sonrió.

—Mis disculpas, _Winston._ ¿Lo ves? Soy terrible con los nombres.

Hermione estaba lista para escupir fuego, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar se enfundó en la mejor cara de "todo está bien" que pudo y educadamente se apresuró a alejarse con Winston para que así pudieran mezclarse con el resto de los invitados.

—Tú ex es una obra de arte —dijo Winston una vez que estuvieron lejos del alcance de sus oídos.

Hermione frunció el ceño con enojo.

—Lo sé.

* * *

—¡Podría _estrangularle!_ —Hermione rabiaba en una esquina. Pansy estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida mirando a la castaña explotar donde la mayoría de los asistentes del baile no podían verla. Ginny y Harry estaban allí también tratando de calmar a la mujer.

—Vamos, Hermione —dijo Harry— No sabes si Draco estaba diciéndole algo _tan malo._

Pansy se mofó y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

—Es _Draco_ del que estamos hablando _._ ¿Un hombre retozando en torno a su ex? Me sorprende que no lo haya encadenado en el calabozo.

—Pansy —Hermione gruñó— Sabes que Narcissa se deshizo de ellos años atrás.

—¿De todos ellos? Estoy segura de que conservó un par.

—Lo hizo, pero los transformó en viviendas para los elfos a petición mía.

—Oh. Qué… benevolente de su parte.

—Ehm —Harry se aclaró la garganta— ¿Podemos concentrarnos de nuevo en el problema en cuestión?

Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Draco es un maldito hipócrita. ¡Él trajo a Astoria por amor a Merlín!

Ginny se retorció un poco sobre sus pies. Sí, eso le habría dado en la llaga a ella también si estuviese en la posición de Hermione. Habían dormido juntos tan solo tres noches atrás y a pesar de parecer querer volver a estar juntos, ¿Draco aparece en el baile con Astoria? De acuerdo, se le concedía que Hermione _le dijo_ que no. ¿Tal vez solo se dio por vencido?

 _Ajam. Se dio por vencido mi trasero. Draco Malfoy_ _ **nunca**_ _se rinde en nada. No a menos que sea una causa perdida._

Entonces Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Lo era?

—Están _saliendo,_ Hermione —insistió Harry— Por supuesto que iba a traerla.

Hermione gruñó.

—No, no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué se supone que deba entender que no lo haga?

Ginny observaba como el rostro de Hermione palidecía y como Pansy se movía un poco más cerca para escuchar mejor.

Para salvarla, Ginny soltó un gruñido exagerado y se movió para situarse junto a ella —¿Es que ustedes dos no lo entienden? Draco tiene una cita, así que ¿Por qué Hermione no debería? Él no tiene motivos para ponerse todo Slytherin con Winston.

Ginny le sonrió a Hermione, quien sonrió de vuelta, dándole simultáneamente todas las gracias silenciosas en el mundo.

Pansy rio.

—No sabía que "Ponerse Slytherin" fuera una cosa.

—¿Cómo más lo llamarías?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Draco siendo Draco. Es tan posesivo como venga, tenga o no el derecho de serlo.

A pesar de que no era el caso realmente, Pansy tenía un punto. Con un suspiro Hermione declaró aquel drama como terminado y se instó a sí misma así como al resto a divertirse. Entonces la fiesta continuó. Los minutos se volvieron horas y eran casi las once de la noche para ese momento. Y a pesar de la festividad Hermione no habló con Draco ni una sola vez. Tal vez la gente lo notó. Trató de no pensar en qué pensarían los demás al respecto o se volvería loca. Y trató _desesperadamente_ de ignorar la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Porque en efecto lo estaba siendo. Draco, tan inteligente y cauteloso como lo era, mantuvo sus ojos entrenados para permanecer sobre su esposa a lo largo del evento. Era una maravilla que Astoria no se lo hubiese cuestionado aun. O era tan bueno como él pensaba que lo era o era tan despistada como él esperaba. Aunque, ahora no importaba. Ella había sido invitada a participar de una conversación por algunos de los invitados de la fiesta, entonces estaba libre para sumergirse en sus desdichados pensamientos apropiadamente.

—¿Está todo bien contigo y con Hermione? —le preguntó Narcissa a su hijo.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su champaña. Estaba bebiéndosela _muy_ despacio, porque en su conversación con Blaise se había tragado dos en cuestión de segundos, se había terminado una mientras hablaba con aquel _imbécil_ y se había embuchado otra justo después, y la de ahora hacía la quinta copa. A pesar de que su tolerancia era bastante alta _y_ de que el baile había transcurrido por el tiempo suficiente para que una cantidad substancial de personas estuvieran "un poco menos elegantes", la última cosa que necesitaba era estar embriagado en el evento de su madre. Bueno, _aún más_ embriagado.

—Muy bien —contestó con brevedad. Narcissa arqueó su bien formada ceja y chasqueó con su lengua.

—No hace ningún bien mentir, Draco. Especialmente a alguien quien puede ver fácilmente que romperás esa copa si la sostienes con más fuerza. Afloja el agarre, ¿Quieres?

Draco lo hizo, dándose cuenta hasta ahora de la mucha tensión que había estado manteniendo en su mano. Narcissa siguió la mirada de su hijo y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a la misma bruja por la cual ella le había preguntado. Estaba con aquel chico Winston. Un americano, al parecer, y un caballero bastante amigable. Era lo suficientemente amable, aunque parecía que Draco no era muy fanático de él.

—No tienes derecho a estar celoso, cariño.

Draco volcó su atención a su madre y casi escupió.

—No estoy celoso.

Narcissa reprimió un bufido. No era femenino.

—¿Ah no? Entonces por favor, ilumina a tu madre con el por qué tu expresión facial tiene ese absolutamente atroz enmaraño impropio de un caballero Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos brevemente y suspiró. No estaba celoso. Estaba molesto. Luego de lo que habían hecho. Luego de los sentimientos que habían expresado. Traer a Winston con ella era solo…

—Estás aquí con alguien más también, Draco —dijo su madre con dureza— No olvides eso.

El joven rubio la miró fijamente con expresión perpleja.

—Lo siento, pero estás… ¿Estás _molesta_ conmigo?

—No, no molesta contigo. Estoy… exasperada por ti. Por ustedes dos. Sin embargo, no es mi lugar para meterme y no haré que lo sea.

Draco soltó un respiro profundo. Sí, esta era su madre. La mayor expresión de ser juiciosa sin tener que meterse a sí misma en la situación. Era interesante lo bajo que podía hacerte sentir sin tener que decir mucho.

—Discúlpame, Madre —dijo él a la vez que acababa con los restos de su copa y los hacía desaparecer.

Narcissa estaba a punto de preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía pero se detuvo. Parecía que Hermione había abandonado el lado de su acompañante y estaba dirigiéndose fuera del salón de baile. Y su hijo estaba yendo tras ella…

La rubia mujer habría rodado los ojos si su crianza purasangre y aristocrática no hubiese acabado con ese hábito en ella años atrás.

* * *

Winston había probado ser una cita bastante agradable. No era como si Hermione lo hubiese dudado, pero simplemente era diferente verlo en un ambiente que no estuviese relacionado al trabajo. Se había llevado bien con sus amigos. Incluso se las había arreglado para hacer sonrojar a Narcissa en una ocasión, y eso era, por mucho, una hazaña para nada insignificante. Al final estaba contenta de haberlo invitado. Era una lástima con respecto a su política de no salir con compañeros de trabajo.

—Escucha, Winston, iré al lavabo por un momento. Estaré de regreso en un momento.

—Por supuesto —dijo él con cortesía— Y cuando regreses, iremos a por ese baile.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no antes de que dejes de preguntarme?

—Bueno, de acuerdo con tus amigos tengo unas cuatro veces más antes de que alcance mi límite, y el de cabello rojo me dijo que te empuje una tercer copa de champaña y eso funcionará de las mil maravillas.

—Mataré a Ginny.

—Ella no, Ron —Winston sonrió. Ella gruñó y él le dedicó un guiño antes de que dejara el salón de baile y se dirigiera al baño. Había llegado a mitad de camino del lavabo cuando la voz de su ex-esposo alcanzó sus oídos.

—¿Pensé que no ibas a salir con él?

Hermione se volteó hacia Draco con las manos en la cintura.

—No lo hago.

—¿Sabe _él_ eso? —preguntó Draco a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Hermione jadeó antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y hacerlo entrar a la habitación más cercana.

—¿ _Qué_ es lo que te pasa? Y.. ¿Estás _borracho_?

 _¿Lo estaba? Muy probablemente. Cinco copas de champaña te harían eso…_

—Estoy absolutamente bien. Simplemente se me ocurrió que si pensabas en retractarte de tus palabras en cuanto a salir con compañeros de trabajo en lugar de arreglar las cosas conmigo, entonces lo único que tenías que hacer era decírmelo.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Hermione gritó. Tomó un minuto para alcanzar la abertura de su vestido, fue arriba hacia su muslo y sacó su varita. Se perdió de los ojos de Draco abriéndose desmesuradamente mientras lo hacía, y procedió a conjurar un Hechizo Silenciador.

—¡Winston _no_ es la razón por la cual no quise seguir adelante con lo nuestro! ¡Y tú sí que tienes agallas! ¡Estás aquí, reprendiéndome por _mis_ acciones cuando tú trajiste a Astoria luego de que dormimos juntos!

—¡Yo no quería traerla!

Hermione soltó un bufido.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Ella se trajo sola?

—Ha estado en Rusia desde el jueves en la mañana, Hermione —Draco explicó en un gruñido— No le envías una carta a alguien diciendo: "¡Oh, me acosté con mi ex-esposa mientras estabas fuera. No puedo llevarte al baile o estar contigo nunca jamás porque ahora ella y yo tenemos algo!".

—¡No tenemos nada! Es decir, ¡Merlín! Tuvimos sexo una vez en meses, y ya estás listo para saltar de nuevo a lo nuestro —dijo ella con exasperación— ¿Te das _cuenta_ de cuán insensato es eso?

—¿Por qué tiene que ser sensato? —argumentó Draco— ¿Por qué no puede simplemente… _ser?_

—Porque nada simplemente _es,_ Draco. Nada.

Draco se mofó.

—Por supuesto que no. Contigo todo tiene que tener un motivo. Todo tiene que tener sentido.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que tú nunca tan sólo _vives,_ Hermione. Todo tiene que tener un propósito, un significado, o algo. No nos hemos superado el uno al otro y necesitamos ver a donde se dirige esto.

—No, lo que necesitamos hacer es actuar como una pareja divorciada decente.

Draco pestañeó.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

 _¿Lo era?_

Hermione tomó un respiro profundo.

—Es lo que necesito. Puede que tú estés listo para basar los próximos pasos de nuestras vidas en _una ocasión_ , pero yo no. Deberíamos esperar un poco.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer entonces? —preguntó Draco a la vez que se mordía el interior de su mejilla y dejaba que su mirada cayera al piso— ¿Sólo… esperar por ahí y no tenerte? ¿Quedarme con Astoria para no sentirme vacío y solo?

 _No quiero que estés solo, pero tampoco quiero que estés con ella._

Hermione había querido decir eso en voz alta. Realmente lo había querido. Su mirada había abandonado la de él mientras él hablaba, pero antes de que pudiera mirarle de nuevo apropiadamente, se había ido. No podría estar más molesta consigo misma a como lo estaba ahora mismo y no entendía el por qué. ¿Estaba tan mal no querer saltar de buenas a primeras a algo meramente basado en _un_ encuentro sexual? No tenía ni una mínima de sentido y tenía un gran potencial para el desastre.

Al menos eso era lo que su cabeza le decía. Las palabras de Ginny (y ahora las de Draco) nadaban alrededor de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño. Odiaba cuando sus amigos y Draco estaban de acuerdo. Usualmente significaba que ella estaba equivocada.

Y _odiaba_ estar equivocada. A pesar de ello, inhaló profundamente, devolvió su varita a la liga en el interior de su muslo y se dirigió de vuelta a la fiesta. Y como si Merlín le estuviese jugando una broma monumental, sus ojos divisaron a Draco de primero. Estaba con Astoria en la pista de baile, y la forma en la que ella lo miraba, como si estuviese en efecto enamorada de él, hizo que Hermione quisiera vomitar. En su lugar buscó a Winston, pasando de sus amigos en el camino y le dijo que estaba lista para aquel baile ahora mismo.

Sus amigos, quienes estaban a un costado bebiendo y hablando, estaban en su mayoría sumidos fuera de la tensión a excepción de dos.

—Idiotas.

Ambos, Ginny y Blaise hicieron una pausa y se miraron el uno al otro. La pelirroja se inclinó un poco y le preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Sabes acerca de…?

—¿Su baile horizontal…?

—¿Y ellos siendo idiotas en cuanto a ello…?

—Completos idiotas —coincidió Blaise.

Ginny suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su champaña.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hermione está en negación.

—Y Draco se está resignando. ¿Honestamente? No creo que haya nada que nosotros _podamos_ hacer a menos que ambos lo quieran.

—Oh, ellos quieren. Solo están muy asustados como para ir por ello.

Blaise coincidió en silencio, y ambos, él y Ginny, continuaron observando a sus respectivos amigos y sus crecientes tensiones fuera en la pista de baile.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** : **Bien, eso fue bastante que interiorizar! Creo que mi parte favorita entre todo esto es Narcissa. No dice mucho con palabras, pero su forma me mata en cada ocasión. Y por supuesto, la conversación entre Draco y Hermione. ¿Oportunidades desaprovechadas, cierto?**

 **-WP.**


	13. Rosa y Azul

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Volví a tardar muchísimo y lo siento, pero lo bueno es que he vuelto._**

 ** _Agradezco a todas las que me han enviado sus buenos deseos y se han preocupado por mi, tanto por mi ausencia como por mi vida privada._**

 ** _¡Les mando un beso grande a todas! :* De verdad que les tengo un cariño especial aunque no las conozca, espero que cada una de ustedes esté de maravilla._**

 ** _Ahora, como he dicho anteriormente, el último capítulo marcó el inicio de un giro en la historia, así que espero que todas estén igual de emocionadas como yo. Sé que algunas ya han leido la historia original y saben que pasará, pero no está de más revivirla jaja :) Y las que no, que sé que son mayoría, espero que lo disfruten muchísimo._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por cada review y favorite, y aunque me tome hasta el año 3021 traduciré y publicaré cada capítulo hasta el final._**

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 13. Rosa y Azul_

¿Hermione quería actuar como una pareja divorciada normal? De acuerdo. Eso era exactamente lo que Draco le había dado.

Cassie había regresado a casa ese lunes, y Draco pasó tiempo con ella, Lyra y Scorpius todos juntos ahora que la escuela había terminado para todos. _Sin_ su madre. Eran sólo él y los niños. Un desayuno por aquí. Ir de compras por allá. Un juego de Quidditch. Pasaron la Noche Buena con él, y todos regresaron a casa al siguiente día con pilas de regalos. Ninguno era para Hermione, aunque él de hecho, sí le había comprado uno el mes pasado y que ahora reposaba en un cajón cerrado con llave en su estudio. No era como si importara. Él tampoco recibió uno de ella. A pesar de ello, Draco la pasó muy bien, de verdad, pero le dolía en el interior ver las miradas en los rostros de sus hijos. Ellos preguntaron, sin falta, por qué mamá no podía venir. No había tenido una respuesta, (no una que los niños pudieses escuchar, de todas formas) y procuraba desviar rápidamente su atención a otra cosa.

El hijo de Astoria, Xavier, estaba también en Inglaterra para la Navidad, y durante la última semana antes de que Cassie tuviese que regresar a Hogwarts y Xavier tuviese que volver a Durmstrang, ambos adultos pensaron que sería agradable que todos se conocieran. Bueno, más Astoria que Draco. Él había estado ansioso al respecto, pero no le había revelado a Astoria que lo estaba. En su lugar, rezó más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho en su vida para que todo saliera bien. Y lo hizo, o al menos tan bien como era de esperarse.

Lyra pensó que Astoria estaba " _Bien…"_ lo cual era lo más que Draco podía pedir considerando que ella odiaba completamente la idea de su padre estando con alguien más que no fuese su madre. Scorpius pensó que ella era "Muy linda" e incluso le dio un abrazo al final del día. Cassie fue la más agradable de entre todos, y quizá eso tenía algo que ver con las pequeñas, ridículas y enamoradas miradas que continuaba enviando en dirección a Xavier. Había hecho que los instintos paternales de Draco se activaran terriblemente, _especialmente_ cuando Xavier sugirió que se escribiesen el uno al otro cuando la escuela empezara de nuevo.

—Son adorables —Astoria le había susurrado en el oído a Draco.

 _Sí, yo queriendo amenazar a tu hijo es adorable, muy bien…_

Pero aparte de eso, al menos Draco podía respirar ya que su primer encuentro había finalizado. Ahora estaba tropezando fuera de la chimenea de Hermione y sacudiendo hollín de sí.

Abrió la boca y llamó.

—¡Herm-!

—¡Llegas tarde! —la misma mujer por la cual él estaba en proceso de llamar le regañó. Había aparecido de la nada, alcanzándole un baúl pesado con Cassie siguiéndola de cerca. Draco la miró fijamente con confusión.

—Dijimos que a las diez.

—Y son las diez _con diez,_ Draco.

Él se mofó.

— _¿En serio,_ Hermione? Estás por sobre mi culo… —se aclaró la garganta, recordándose a sí mismo de Cassie y corrigió— Mi _trasero,_ por diez minutos?

Hermione jadeó.

—Sólo olvídalo.

Hubo un repentino ruido escaleras arriba y todos miraron en aquella dirección. Hermione apretó los dientes.

—¡Lyra! ¡Scorpius! ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando allá arriba?

—¡Nada! —se escucharon sus respuestas. Su madre entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Espero que de verdad no sea nada! ¡Voy a subir!

—¿Papá?

Draco apartó los ojos de la figura de su ex-esposa retirándose y se volvió hacia su hija.

—¿Si, Cassie?

Ella se movió más cerca de él lentamente. Estaba retorciendo sus manos, notó él, un hábito nervioso que había heredado indudablemente de su madre. Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo anda mal?

—No mal, no, es sólo que… —Cassie respiró profundamente y soltó de golpe— ¿Por qué están peleando tú y mamá?

Draco sintió su corazón hundirse.

—Cassie, tu mamá y yo no estamos peleando.

—¿Oh en serio? —le contrarrestó— ¿Así que lo que acabo de ver es normal? Vamos, papá. Tengo doce, no soy estúpida.

Draco sonrió.

—Y eres la hija de tu madre, así que _definitivamente_ estás lejos de ser estúpida —suspiró y corrió una mano por su cabello— Hemos alcanzado un tramo algo difícil, tu mamá y yo. Es todo.

—¿Es por esta mujer Astoria a la que has estado viendo?

Buena pregunta. La culpa cayó en su estómago y quiso golpear una pared por ello. No estaba ciego. Hermione estaba molesta todo el tiempo últimamente y hacía muy poco por ocultarlo. Pero él solo estaba haciendo lo que ella había querido. No podía culparlo por ello. No era como si eso la detuviera de culparlo de todas formas. Sin embargo, él había dejado sus sentimientos en claro y ella lo había rechazado. Era una mujer de palabra esa Malfoy, ex-Granger, y si ella quería retractarse, entonces él la escucharía. Él no iba a perseguir lo inalcanzable, o al menos así su testarudo orgullo había dicho.

—Es complicado, Cassie —dijo Draco eventualmente— Y sé que eres madura para tu edad, pero-

—¿Siguen siendo cosas de adultos? —dijo Cassie. Él asintió.

—… De acuerdo. Es sólo que no quiero que tú y mamá se odien.

—Nosotros _nunca_ nos odiaremos. Quizá nos enojemos de vez en cuando, pero te prometo que nunca haremos eso.

—Bien. Sólo quería asegurarme.

Cassie lo abrazó después de eso, pero Draco estaba lejos de sentirse aliviado como ella perecía estarlo. Lo que había dicho le perseguía. Estaba en su mente mientras todos se amontonaban dentro del auto de los padres de Hermione quien lo había tomado prestado ese día. Estaba en su mente mientras manejaban hacia King's Cross. A la vez que arribaban a la plataforma 9 y ¾. Mientras todos se despedían de Cassie (y de James). Y mientras manejaban de regreso.

—¡Por favor, no se maten! —Hermione les gritó a Lyra y Scorpius mientras estos corrían hacia la casa. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza en su dirección. Parecía sorprendida de que Draco la hubiese seguido desde la cochera y hasta la cocina, ya que se debería de haber desaparecido ahora que sus tareas en conjunto habían culminado.

—Necesitamos hablar acerca de Cassie.

Hermione se dio la vuelta abruptamente con preocupación llenándole el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Habló conmigo antes de irnos. Piensa que nos odiamos.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó al piso.

—¿De verdad? Oh no… Eso es terrible. No quiero que piense de esa forma.

Draco suspiró.

— Yo tampoco quiero. Le aseguré que no lo hacemos, pero si _ella_ piensa así, entonces Lyra y Scorpius tal vez-

—Hablaré con ellos —Hermione dijo rápidamente— Es algo que prometimos que nunca haríamos. Dejar que nos vieran por sobre la garganta del otro.

—Cierto. Así que, ¿Vas a dejar de ser cortante conmigo?

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Yo _no_ he sido cortante contigo.

Él se le quedó mirando en completa incredulidad.

— _Sí,_ lo fuiste. No puedes negar que-

—¿Era Cassie todo sobre lo que querías hablarme? —lo interrumpió. Draco podía sentirse a sí mismo enfurecer, pero tenía que recordarse que sus otros hijos estaban en alguna parte de la casa y podrían escucharle.

—No. Deberías saber que voy a salir fuera del país el viernes.

Hermione trató de evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

—Sí. A Rusia. Con Astoria, por dos semanas. Volveré para el día veinte.

—Oh.

Rusia. Él se iba para Rusia. Con Astoria. Algo perfectamente normal, supuso Hermione, pero le crispaba los nervios más de lo que debería. Su boca iba más rápido de lo que ella podía controlar.

—No puedes simplemente irte y tomarte unas vacaciones cuando te plazca, Draco —dijo ella con molestia— Tienes una _familia,_ ¿O se te olvidó? Lyra y Scorpius tienen que ser buscados en la escuela. _Sabes_ que yo no puedo hacerlo cuando estoy en el-

—¿Cómo carajos puedes decir eso? —dijo Draco en un grito controlado— Conozco mis responsabilidades bastante bien, gracias. Te informo que mi madre aceptó en ir a buscarlos en mi lugar. Puedes ir a la Mansión para traerlos a casa una vez que tu día en el trabajo se termine. Honestamente, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera _pensar_ que no planearía esto?

Hermione lo sabía. Draco era un padre excelente y se preocupaba por sus hijos muy bien. Y aun así se había sentido obligada a decir lo que había dicho de todas formas. Sintiéndose tan nerviosa y de mal humor, no sabía que decir ahora. En su lugar tan solo gruñó y pasó a su lado encaminándose a la sala de estar. Draco fue tomado por la sorpresa de tal forma que su boca se había abierto como la de un pescado antes de que pudo recuperar la compostura.

—¿Acaso…? _¿Acaso acabas de_ _ **dejarme**_ _hablando solo?_ ¡Hermione! —Draco la llamó. La siguió hacia la sala de estar y la tomó por el brazo— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —le preguntó Draco airadamente.

—Nada —le soltó a la vez que se torcía para remover su brazo de su agarre— Sólo estás… —Hermione hizo una pausa y colocó una mano sobre su boca— Ugh, sólo estás enfermándome.

Draco bufó.

—Oh, claro, muy maduro de tu parte.

—Oh, ya jódeme, Draco.

—Ya lo hice —se mofó— Varias veces mientras gritabas mi nombre. ¿O acaso ya se te olvidó?

La piel de Hermione se enrojecía a medida que la furia inundaba su rostro. Abrió la boca para desquitarse, pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando sintió que saldrían más que palabras de ella. Cerró los ojos y decidió sentarse en su lugar. Draco, esperando por cualquier clase de respuesta mordaz, dejó ir sus propias frustraciones a la vez que se apresuraba a sentarse a su lado.

—No bromeabas acerca de eso de estar enferma, ¿cierto? —Draco le preguntó a la vez que colocaba el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y sobre su nuca— Quizá deberías ir donde un Medimago.

—Estoy bien —Hermione dijo una vez que estuvo segura que el vómito no proseguiría— Lo prometo, de verdad lo estoy.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrió mientras él seguía buscando cualquier signo de una fiebre. Sus manos eran frías al tacto, eso era un hecho, pero ella estaba bastante segura de que su temperatura corporal estaba bien.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Draco. Sólo estoy estresada —le dijo ella a la vez que removía su mano gentilmente de su cuello— Pero gracias por revisar, Medimago Malfoy.

Draco miró casualmente abajo hacia su mano. Estaba junto a la suya y era casi algo gracioso. Su mano era mucho más pequeña en comparación a la suya y solo la cubría hasta la mitad.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti, Hermione —dijo, llevando su mirada de vuelta a su rostro— No importa que ocurra, tú y los niños siempre serán mi prioridad.

—Lo sé —le respondió suavemente— Y te amo por eso.

Draco sonrió entonces, girando su mano para sostener él la de ella en su lugar, y la elevó hacía sus labios para un beso casto.

—También te amo.

* * *

—¿Sería así de malo, _realmente_ , si salieras en una cita con Winston? —preguntó Harry. Hermione apretó los labios. Era difícil, sin embargo, mantener sus disposiciones frustradas, cuando miraba a sus hijos y los de Harry jugar en la nieve. Estaban todos en el parque y disfrutando del pie y media pulgadas de nieve que había caído la noche anterior.

—Harry, sabes acerca de mi política sobre salir con compañeros de trabajo.

—Sí, lo sé. Salir con tu enemigo era otra, pero dejaste esa escurrir bastante fácil.

Hermione gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Harry rio y le dio palmaditas en el brazo con gentileza.

—Todo lo que digo es, Draco lo está superando… ¿Quién dice que tú no deberías también? Y parece que a Winston realmente le gustas.

Hermione se volteó hacia él con un ojo curioso.

—Lo has visto una vez.

Harry se encogió de hombros a la vez que ella jadeaba.

—Me dejó una buena impresión. Eso sin mencionar que ha estado tratando de que salgas con él desde la fiesta.

Hermione podía confirmar aquello. Winston no la estaba acosando, no. Él era más que caballeroso para presionar así sus esfuerzos. Él sí, sin embargo, le preguntaba si quería tomar el almuerzo con él de vez en cuando (para las cuales decía que sí porque ellos _trabajaban_ juntos y compañeros de trabajo tomando el almuerzo no era nada escandaloso). Eran las invitaciones a cenar las que le provocaban hacer una pausa y hacían que ella se escabullera de ellas con experticia. Sin embargo, tendría que decirle eventualmente que honestamente ella no podría ser nada más que su amiga.

—En serio —continuó Harry— Dame una razón – _fuera_ de tus reglas de compañeros de trabajo- del por qué salir con él sería una mala idea.

Ella tomó una pausa por algunos segundos antes de dejarlo escapar.

—Draco y yo nos acostamos la semana de la fiesta de Narcissa.

Harry sintió como si la banca sobre la cual estaba sentado se hubiese deslizado por debajo de él. Se volteó hacia Hermione lentamente y reconoció el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas como vergüenza más que motivo del frío.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero… ¡Pero él está con Astoria!

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione con un asentimiento— Draco también lo sabe. _Ambos_ los sabíamos antes _y_ mientras pasaba, pero… no pudimos evitarlo.

—¿No pudieron evitarlo? —Harry soltó una risa— Esto es… wow es… _wow._

—Definitivamente eres muy diferente de tu esposa. Ella se volvió loca cuando se enteró–¡Ey!

Harry la había punteado en el brazo.

—¿Le dijiste a ella antes que a mí? Pensé que era uno de tus mejores amigos.

Hermione se rió de su puchero mientras se masajeaba el brazo.

—¿Celoso de tu esposa? Quien, debo de agregar, me habría matado si le decía a alguien antes que a ella.

—Cierto. Pero, olvidemos eso ahora que ya lo sé. ¿Por qué Draco sigue saliendo con Astoria luego de que ustedes dos tuvieran sexo?

—Él estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas con ella, pero yo… yo le dije que no lo hiciera.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Harry le regañó— ¡Ustedes acaban de reavivar su relación!-

—¡Una noche de sexo _no_ cuenta como reavivar! Eso fue lo que le dije a Ginny y lo que le dije a él. Yo sólo… necesitaba tiempo, Harry. Me conoces. Nunca me aventuro en nada sin pensarlo.

—Y tal vez ese sea tu problema —le dijo— Piensas las cosas. Quizá piensas las cosas _demasiado._

—Ginny dijo básicamente la misma cosa —dijo Hermione suavemente a la vez que jugueteaba con sus manos— Yo sólo no quería que se cometiera un error. Recuerdas como solíamos ser. Nos separábamos por un tiempo, nos juntábamos, nos separábamos, luego nos juntábamos…no quiero hacer eso de nuevo. Y no quiero que se cometa un error con Winston tampoco. No creo en querer o amar a una persona a medias. Necesito estar allí completamente.

—Supongo. Solo espero que cuando vayas por quien quieras él esté dispuesto y libre para tenerte.

Hermione suspiró.

—Yo también.

* * *

Draco había estado fuera ya por una semana y hasta el momento su acuerdo con su madre de recoger a Lyra y Scorpius del colegio estaba funcionando de las mil maravillas. No era como si Hermione pensara que no lo haría. Sin embargo, imaginaba que su ex-suegra causaría un poco de conmoción con su apariencia real en la escuela muggle a la que sus nietos asistían. Oh bien. Esa era la última de las preocupaciones de Hermione. Ahora mismo estaba en casa de sus padres matando el tiempo. Se las había ingeniado para ser extremadamente productiva en el trabajo hoy y dejó el Ministerio temprano. En lugar de usurpar el tiempo entre abuela y nietos, decidió mostrar a su madre y padre un poco de amor.

—Sabes, hay momentos en los cuales realmente odio el hecho de que tú y papá sean dentistas —dijo Hermione mientras hurgaba entre la alacena de sus padres.

La Sra. Granger rio.

—¿Exactamente qué esperas encontrarte allí arriba?

—Algo que me de caries.

—Santo Dios. Nunca digas eso de nuevo. Especialmente no cerca de tu padre.

—Debidamente anotado —contestó Hermione con ligereza antes de dar la espalda a la alacena y dirigirse al refrigerador.

—Mamá, ¿No pudiste decirme que había un pie en este refrigerador?

—Es de frambuesa, cariño —le respondió la Sra. Granger mientras caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba en la barra— Odias las frambuesas.

—Odiar es fuerte —decía mientras sacaba el pie— "Disgustar" es más apropiado. Lo comeré, pero no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo.

—Mhmmm.

La Sra. Granger observaba a su hija mientras tomaba un cuchillo y se cortaba a sí misma una decente porción de pie de frambuesa. Fue mientras miraba a su única hija sonreírle profundamente al pie que de cualquier otra forma evitaría, que la mujer mayor en la habitación puso una expresión ya conocida.

—Hermione, amor, discúlpame si estoy completamente fuera de base aquí pero… ¿No estarás embarazada, acaso?

Hermione se detuvo a mitad de lo que estaba masticando y miró a su madre fijamente en los ojos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿No estaré acaso _qué_?

—Embarazada —repitió la Sra. Granger— Es sólo que, bueno, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, estas devorando un pie que tiene un sabor que tú desprecias. Eso sin mencionar que la última ocasión que tuviste un insaciable apetito por los dulces, fue cuando estabas embarazada de tus hijos. Yo sólo… pensé que debía preguntar.

—Bien, mamá, veo por qué pensarías eso, pero te _aseguro_ que no lo estoy. Ni siquiera…-

Pensamientos de ella y Draco zumbaban alrededor de su cabeza provocando que su cuerpo se sintiese caliente.

—…Ni siquiera estoy acostándome con nadie.

—Hmm, si tú lo dices.

Sí, Hermione sí que lo decía. Ella no podría estar embarazada. Tenía treinta y siete (lo cual por supuesto no era vieja y podría tener otro hijo bastante bien, pero aun así. _Treinta y siete._ Treinta y siente con tres hijos ya. Y sí, había tenido sexo recientemente, pero eso había sido hace un mes ya y su periodo…

 _Debería estar aquí para ese momento._

Hermione continuó comiendo su trozo de pie para salvar su rostro, pero en su cabeza estaba calculando las cosas. Su último periodo había sido una semana antes del baile de Narcissa. Había pasado un mes lo cual significaba que debería de estar sintiendo las molestias de su amigo mensual para ese momento, no… devorando alegremente un pie que normalmente no comería.

 _Merlín, ¿realmente estoy…? No podría estarlo… Yo sólo… ¡No podría estarlo!_

Tragó y bajó cuidadosamente su tenedor.

—Um, creo que estoy superando mi antojo de dulces. Además, debería irme y pasar por los niños.

—De acuerdo cariño —murmuró la Sra. Granger a la vez que le daba un abrazo a su hija antes de que se fuera— Dale a los niños mi amor.

Hermione prometió que lo haría y se marchó. Se fue por la puerta del frente y se quedó ahí en el peldaño de la entrada de sus padres por un momento porque honestamente no sabía qué hacer. No podía creer que en realidad estuviera _considerando el pensamiento_ de que podría estar embarazada. Tenía que averiguarlo. Lo que sea por aliviar el malestar en su pecho y el inquietante revoloteo en su estómago. Pero no podía averiguarlo sola. Tampoco podía estar cerca de nadie (en caso de que realmente lo estuviera) que enloqueciera y la bombardeara con preguntas tras preguntas.

Ginny fue tachada de esa lista inmediatamente. Harry no sería tan… escandaloso al respecto, pero la cuestionaría hasta el fin. Ron aún estaba a oscuras en cuanto a ella acostándose con su ex-esposo, por lo que esas serían más preguntas de las cuales querría contestar. Y entonces ahí fue cuando le golpeó. La persona perfecta que podía estar allí para ella mientras mantenía el rostro serio.

* * *

—Hermione, llegas temprano —dijo Narcisa a la vez que saludaba a su nuera quien acababa de aparecer por la chimenea en su estudio personal.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Hermione con nerviosismo— Trabajé algo duro hoy y pude salir antes. Visité a mis padres. Pensé que podía venir aquí después directamente, así que... —eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Narcisa observó a la castaña con prudencia mientras la joven mujer dejaba salir una risita nerviosa. Su crítica, aunque impasible mirada arribó hacía donde se encontraba de pie la mujer, la forma en la que sus manos se frotaban, la forma en la que sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, pero sólo por un breve momento.

—¿Hay algo sobre lo cual quieras hablarme?

 _Ahí estaba el dedo en la llaga…_

—En realidad, sí —respondió. _Es ahora o nunca, Hermione. Escúpelo_ — Esperaba que pudieras estar ahí para mí mientras yo… —tomó un profundo respiro— Mientras yo tomo una prueba de embarazo.

Narcisa no parpadeó ni un ojo. Ella apenas y dirigió el camino fuera del estudio diciendo— Podemos usar mi baño personal en mi suite.

Hermione asintió y la siguió fuera. Narcissa tenía largos y graciosos pasos, pero los desaceleró para así poder caminar al lado de la mujer que podría o no estar cargando una criatura.

—¿El padre? —preguntó Narcissa con simpleza.

—Tu hijo.

Hermione había esperado por lo menos una reacción palpable de aquello. Pero no. La matriarca mantuvo su postura, su paso, y su ilegible expresión. Continuaron el viaje hacia la suite de Narcissa en silencio y cuando arribaron Hermione se dirigió directo al baño. Era un naufragio nervioso. Cassie había sido planeada. A pesar de que Lyra no lo había sido, Draco y Hermione, ambos, querían un segundo hijo de todas formas. Scorpius no fue planeado, pero había sido una sorpresa bien recibida. ¿Y ahora esto? Esto era tan inesperado como podría ponerse.

Hermione se mordió la lengua y se sentó sobre el sanitario. Orinó por un innumerable par de segundos, se limpió, y luego se quedó de pie al lado del sanitario. Con su varita en mano, hizo un movimiento por encima de el, murmurando un encantamiento y la colocó sobre el borde del lavabo cuando finalizó. Ahora venía la parte horrible.

La espera.

Tomaría un minuto o dos para que el líquido en el sanitario burbujeara. Para ir de entre rosa y azul hasta que finalmente se quedara de un color y liberara ya sea un signo de positivo o negativo en el aire por sobre el sanitario para ser observado. Y cuando lo hizo, Hermione casi se hundió en el piso. En su lugar, elevó una mano temblorosa hacia el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. En el otro lado miró el rostro real de Narcissa por primera vez, y la mujer se veía igual de nerviosa como ella se sentía. Sin embargo, su rostro se volvió serio otra vez rápidamente, una vez que cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

—¿Bien?

El hábito nervioso de Hermione con sus manos estaba de vuelta.

—Bien, parece que serás abuela otra vez en algunos meses.

Narcissa sonrió abiertamente, aplaudiendo con absoluto deleite.

—¡Oh, qué maravilloso! Los bebés son un gran tesoro. Cassie, Lyra y Scorpius eran absolutamente adorables cuando estaban en esa edad.

—¿ _Cómo_ es que estás tan calmada en cuanto a esto? Es decir… —Hermione tragó— Mi situación con Draco está _lejos_ de ser ideal. Estamos divorciados. Él tiene una relación con alguien más-

—Y aun así estás cargando a su hijo —dijo Narcissa presumidamente. Hermione quería arremeter y discutirle, pero no había nada que pudiera decir. Era verdad. Estaba embarazada con el hijo de su ex-esposo. Luego de una noche de sexo del doce.

 _Merlín, me estoy sintiendo mal._

—Hermione —la Sra. Malfoy original decía mientras caminaba en su dirección y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros— ¿Te importaría terriblemente si soy franca contigo?

—Siempre lo eres, Narcissa —Hermione sonrió— Adelante.

—Nunca creí realmente que tú y Draco estuvieran en su fin —le dijo Narcissa— Ustedes dos… superaron su pasado para estar juntos. ¿Y una vez que lo estuvieron? Se amaron tanto el uno al otro. Era algo hermoso de observar. Y luego se casaron. Y luego me dieron tres encantadores nietos. Y pronto uno más —añadió a la vez que volvía su mirada hacia el vientre de Hermione con esa misma sonrisa— Un amor como ese no desaparece. Un amor como ese te mantiene unido a pesar de los obstáculos que se presenten. Tú y mi hijo estaban _destinados_ a estar juntos.

—¿…Tú crees? ¿Tú crees que él estará feliz, Narcissa?

—Estará sorprendido, con toda seguridad —murmuró alegremente— Pero a fin de cuentas, sí, creo que estará feliz.

—Eso espero —Hermione musitó, pero se permitió ser feliz una vez que Narcissa la atrajo hacia un abrazo maternal.

* * *

 **Nota Original de la Autora:** **Creo que es seguro decir ya que las cosas se acaban de poner un poco complicadas! Debo dedicar este capítulo a oslca35 quien a gritado por un bebé desde Merlín sabrá cuantos capítulos lol. También para todos los que han estado comentando que Hermione y Draco necesitan ser encerrados en una habitación o una caja juntos, consideren esto su caja ;).**

 **Así que, puedo gritar ya? 500+ reviews? Qué? GRACIAS!**

 **-WP.**


End file.
